Apex Predator
by bubbajack
Summary: An apex predator is defined as a predator with few to no predators of own, residing at the top of its food chain." Garfield Mark Logan aka "Beast Boy" can change his body into any form he so desires...he is the Apex Predator of Homo Sapiens Superior and beyond... And this is his story... BBxHarem! Could go up to M later!
1. Chapter 1

**Apex Predator**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Diller**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Marvel characters that may show up in this fic.**

 **Ch.1: Cutting Ties.**

 **(...)**

It had been one month since the so-called 'Beast Incident' and Beast Boy was becoming fed up with the way Robin was treating him.

 _'_ _You would think he'd have a little more faith in Cy if nothing else.'_ The green changeling thought as he lay on his back, hands folded behind his head on the large rock near the shoreline on Titan Island.

He spent more and more time out here, ever since the Beast Incident as whenever he was around Robin he could sense the hostility and fear coming from him. Beast Boy could understand the fear, he'd watched the footage of Robin's, Cy's, and Star's fight against the Beast and they didn't do a whole lot of damage. The Beast pretty much tanked whatever was thrown at him until Cy and Rob pulled off a Sonic Boom.

 _'_ _My chest is still sore from that.'_ He thought rubbing the affected area tenderly with one hand before sitting up and, opening a compartment on his belt pulled out a small vial full of pitch black liquid topped with a currently capped bee-needle.

He stared at the small vial for a moment; thinking about what it meant before shaking his head and putting it back in his belt pocket. He then did a mental checklist _'Got Raven the Game of Thrones box set each book autographed by George RR Martin? Check. Got Cy the latest and greatest in Dayton Enterprises car tech for the T-Car? Check. Got Starfire a jumbo sized Hello Kitty Fat Head and bed spread as well as a matching outfit for Silkie? Check.'_

Then he smiled evilly as he came to _Robin 'Taped a timed explosive to a bag of dog shit outside Robin's door, painted all of his costumes pink, gorilla glued a several My Little Pony Fat Heads all long his evidence room, put laxative in his morning coffee, put more gorilla glue in his hair gel, and laced all the guys bathrooms toilet paper with itching powder? Check, check, check, check and check!'_ he thought happily.

"I'm gonna miss you guys...well not Robin but I'll miss the rest of you." He said before he pulled the cap off the syringe.

Just then a human shaped shadow loomed over him. Sniffing the air slightly and smelling the scent of tea leaves, old paper and, the pungent scent of brimstone, Beast Boy smiled a bit before saying "Hey Rae what's up, besides you of course?"

He heard a stoic sigh behind him before the reply came "It's Raven, and I was just...coming to see how you were doing."

Sitting down next to him the blue cloak clad sorceress said "Also I came to thank you for the box set; that was very thoughtful of you." She then looked at him, and with a hint of concern in her amethyst eyes she asked "Are you ok? You seem to spend a lot of time out here these days."

Giving her his best false smile he said "I'm fine, don't worry about me Raven...unless...don't tell me you've finally fallen for the ole Beast Boy charm? That's it isn't it?" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while silently hoping it would lead her off this line of questioning.

Much to his surprise, it didn't work. Instead it merely caused her to send him a slight glare and deadpan "Beast Boy, I'm an empath remember? Now, why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

Sighing he slumped slightly his ears drooping before he spoke in a depressed manor "Robs still being a hardass about the whole Beast thing."

This didn't surprise the empath. She sometimes thought her friends forgot she could read their emotional states, and whenever Beast Boy would enter the room, Robin would immediately become suspicious and hostile. Sighing she decided to ask him about something else. "So, what was that syringe from earlier all about?"

"What syringe?" the changeling said innocently.

"Beast Boy." She said warningly while giving him a glare. After a moment of this he balked and, sighing pulling the small syringe full of black liquid from one of the small compartments on his belt.

Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, for the demoness to see he said in a serious tone "This is the Black Hand of Doom. Each member of the Doom Patrol is supposed to carry it, just in case."

Having a sudden sense of foreboding Raven asked "In case of what?"

Looking out into the bay he replied "In case we ever get captured by the Brotherhood of Evil we were to inject ourselves with this. It is a potent compound that targets the dna of whatever its injected into and breaks it down...rapidly causing the target to expire from organ failure before any information can be taken from their minds by the Brain." He spoke as if reading something from a textbook.

 _'_ _What the Trigon, he's not thinking of using that is he?'_ Raven thought worriedly.

Seemingly sensing her mood, he said "Don't worry Rae I don't intend to die anytime soon. It's just nice to know I have an easy out should things get that desperate."

It took a moment for the Empath to find her voice "...I...Have you ever seriously thought about, you know?"

Looking at her with a look she couldn't quite place he replied "Thought about actually using it, yeah, three times actually."

Just then, a smaller rock in front of the two was consumed by black energy before it was blown to bits, showing that Raven was very, very concerned for her green teammate. Taking a deep breath and letting it out fixed him with a steady gaze before she asked "When?"

"What is this bear my soul hour?" the changeling asked, eyebrow rose.

"Beast Boy, I need to know, not just as your teammate, but as your friend!" She said raising her voice and causing more debris to fly before she said in a softer monotone "Please."

Lowering his head and looking away he spoke softly "Sorry Rae. The first time was when I was kicked off the Doom Patrol, I had no friends, no family left, nothing and for the first month or so before I met you guys I seriously considered using the Hand of Doom. The second time was...well in all honestly I thought about using it four times, but two of them had to deal with Terra; once when she left and blamed me, and he second time when she...well, you know."

Raven nodded from within her cloak "Yeah I do." ' _Stupid blonde bitch nearly drove him to suicide twice.'_ she thought angrily before she noticed he had stopped talking and asked "And the last time?"

Taking a deep breath of his own Beast Boy said "The last and most recent time was when Robin almost had me believing I had hurt you during the Beast Incident. I was so afraid, so afraid that I'd hurt you that I almost-"

Beast Boy suddenly stopped talking. Not because he'd run out of things to say, far from it, it's just that this is the second time in recorded history Raven had deliberately hugged him, shocking him into silence. But it was different this time though; he could smell salt and feel sadness coming off her in droves. His shirt was also getting quite damp.

 _'_ _Holy shit, dude, is Raven crying?!'_ he thought as he awkwardly put his hands around her hold her close with one hand while rubbing small circles in her lower back with the other and whispering that it was ok and that he was sorry for upsetting her.

After a minute or two, Raven lifted her head off the changelings shoulder, her eyes now red and slightly puffy she said "I'm sorry about that."

She then looked around in surprise and said "Nothing exploded?"

The changeling shook his head and then said "Look I didn't mean to upset you Rae, a prank here and there is one thing, but I never wanted to actually see you cry by telling you that." Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder he finished "In fact it's the last thing I want."

Giving him a ghost of a smile she replied "Thank you Beast Boy; I'm not upset with you though."

"Then why the waterworks?" he asked perplexed.

Hold him at arm's length she replied "I'm not mad at you." Her eyes then turned a bloody crimson and her voice took on a demonic tinge as she continued **"But I am furious at Robin for almost doing something irrevocable to you!"**

"Woah, that's new." The wide-eyed changeling said as she suddenly came out of her demon-like state and looked at him fearfully.

"Beast Boy I need to go! She said quickly before getting up only to be stopped when she found the shapeshifter had a firm but not painful grip on her wrist.

She was about to tell him off, when she saw his face. His eyes weren't his usual goofy playful ones, but were calmer, more serious, filled primarily with concern, but they also had and an edge to them; and his mouth was in a thin straight line like the one time Cyborg had dared him to suck on a lemon. The empath and the changeling stared at one another for a moment before he silently nodded towards the ground, prompting her to sit, which she did.

"I think it's your turn to share with the class Rae. Does this have to do with what Cy and I saw on our trip to Nevermore?" He said but the way he said it brooked no room for argument.

 _'_ _He catches on quick.'_ she thought before adopting a 'kicked puppy look' Starfire often used and asked voice of child who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar "Promise you won't tell the others?"

Nodding he replied "You keep my secret I'll keep yours."

And so, Raven told him everything. Starting at the beginning with her mother Angela Roth who as a teenager growing up in a bad home in Gotham fell in with the wrong crowd, a cult known as the Church of Blood who used her in a ritual to summon Trigon the Terrible the entity humanity thinks of as the devil to their plane of existence where he then raped her. Raven was the result of that rape. Soon after that; her mother, now pregnant with her was then taken in by the Monks of Azarath who knew of Trigons coming and trained her in the control of her emotions and use of her powers.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." he said feeling ashamed.

Putting a hand on his shoulder she replied "Don't be, you were just concerned."

Taking a leap of faith he asked "So how long till, you know, the whole portal thing?"

"Not long enough I'm beginning to think." She answered vaguely.

Nodding and standing up he stretched while saying "That short huh, c'mon then."

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

Becoming nervous he rubbed the back of his head and said "Well um, remember when I told I wasn't planning on using the Black Hand anytime soon?"

Seeing her nod he said "Well, I kinda lied. The reason I've been doing all these nice things lately is because I wanted to do one nice thing for everyone before I bit the big one. Except for Robin, Robin I took the liberty of pranking to high hell today, mostly because I didn't think I'd be around to see it. So I kinda gotta run before he finds me." The changeling replied quickly before changing into a peregrine falcon and flying off.

Or he tried to anyway he found himself encased in an orb of black energy instead. Looking back her saw Raven, now with an extra set of eyes on her forehead both of which glowed an ominous red with tears like blood coming down from both of her eyes. Stalking forward slowly like a predator who had cornered its prey she said in a sickly sweet growl **"You mean to tell me, that if I hadn't shown up when I did you would be dead right now? Is that about right?"**

Again Beast Boy donned his serious face and just nodded in response. Raven for her part punched him. Not slapped, not backhanded, but actually hit him full on with a right hook. Spitting out some blood he thought _'Damn Jinx wasn't kidding, Raven does fight like a boy, and hits just as hard.'_

 **"** **For the record, now,** now I'm upset with you!" she said her tone returning to normal.

Rubbing his now tender split lip, he looked at the still pissed off empath and felt for lack of a better term, like shit. _'It was this I wanted to avoid.'_

"Look, I'm sorry for what you would've walked in on Raven, but it's my life and I can live it, or end it how I so choose." He told her.

This was the wrong thing to say apparently as Raven turned ridged before glaring at him with a look that could kill and hissing out while stalking up to him "You think this is just about your almost successful suicide? While I'm not happy about that I'm even more pissed over the fact that you wouldn't come to me over something like this and then lie to my face about it! Beast Boy you are a member of our strange dysfunctional little family, If you died, Cyborg would lose his little brother, Starfire her best friend, and I would lose..." she muttered something he couldn't even make out with his enhanced senses.

"What was that?" he asked while cupping one of his pointed ears.

Shaking her head Raven replied "Nothing, the fact remains that the team needs you, Cyborg needs you, Starfire needs you...I need you." She said in an almost inaudible tone.

He then started chuckling before it escalated to full blown laughter "Wow Raven, good job I gotta hand it to ya you almost had me there. If this superheorine thing doesn't work out you could always get a job as an actress."

"What are you talking about?"

Casting an amused glance her way he replied "Like I said, you almost had me thinking the team needed me, but you laid it on a little thick. I mean you need me? You of all people need me, when half the time you're launching me out across the bay because I annoy you?"

Raven winced at that, while it was true she was a bit rough on him at times but... "Your right, I've been a terrible friend to you haven't I?"

"What no, no, Rae c'mon your just being y'know Raven is all." He said trying to downplay her treatment of him.

She knew what he was doing an in a way she appreciated it. But right now she needed him to know she did need him around. She wracked her brain trying to come up with a solution, and she finally did. Walking forward slowly she said "I realize there isn't a whole lot I could say to make it seem like I'm being sincere."

She then reached up and undid the clasp on her cloak as she walked within five feet of him, letting it fall to the ground as she finished making her way towards where he stood, frozen in confusion. Upon reaching him she ever so gently cupped his face with her hands and brought him down an inch or two so he was level with her before she said "But that doesn't mean I can't **_do_** anything to prove it."

Then she kissed him right-square on the lips. He honestly didn't know what to make of this, but his instincts were telling him to go along with it, so he put his hands around her waist. Once Raven finally broke the kiss she looked into his emerald eyes and said "I need you Beast Boy, I need you because without you I would probably be left to rot in that abyss I call a room, and no one would notice. I need you because even though your jokes aren't funny at least you try and make me laugh; I need you because you constantly get me to do new things, other than meditate, read, and drink tea. I need you because...because I love you." She finished before pulling him into a hug.

Beast Boy just stood there dumbfounded. _'Raven, our Raven, loves me, ME of all people?! This has got to be a dream, a very nice dream, but a dream.'_ He thought.

But he felt the warmth from her body, the firmness of her being pressed up against him, and her scent was all that he could smell being in such close proximity to her. This was far, far more realistic than any of the dreams he's had of her, besides those kinds of dreams usually also included Starfire and Jinx in them, and all of them were usually wearing less too.

"Hey Rae?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied while still holding onto him.

"Do you mind if we go talk in your room for a while?" he requested.

He heard her chuckle slightly before she said "This wouldn't just be so you can hide from Robin is it?"

The green teen shook his head "No, hiding from Robin is just a bonus."

Letting him go she nodded and held her hand out "Alright, but first, the syringe." She demanded.

He was going to argue, but upon seeing the look in her eyes he decided to keep quiet and handed it over, but not before saying "I want that back, as is when I leave your room."

"Why?" she asked concernedly.

Sighing to himself and running a hand down his face he said "I just need to have it with me ok? A lot of things have been decided for me in my life, but the one thing I won't let anyone else decide is where, when, and how I die. That decision belongs to me and me alone."

After a moment Raven slowly nodded before levitating her cloak back to her and opening up a black portal directly to her room.

 **(...)**

Robin not having a good day, first he woke up to the smell of burning dog shit, which he promptly stomped out, getting feces all over his foot, cleaning that up he made his morning coffee and ten minutes later had to run to the bathroom to relieve himself for the next twenty minutes once he was done, he was left with a terrible burning pain in his rectum and an itching feeling on both his hand and other...more sensitive areas, if that wasn't bad enough someone mixed glue into his hair gel causing his hands to get stuck in his hair! Robin knew there was only one person capable of doing all of this...

Beast Boy.

Robin was afraid no that wasn't the right word. He was concerned yes, concerned about the threat Beast Boy now represented. He had always wondered about him of course, having green skin and his morphing abilities and all, but now he was sure of it. Beast Boy was a mutant, and mutants were dangerous. That was one of the many things Bruce had drilled into his head during his time as his sidekick. Mutants were a dangerous unknown variable and thus couldn't be trusted. He and Batman personally ran off or locked up any mutant that stayed in Gotham for too long, as they had enough trouble with normal, albeit crazy people like the Joker, Scarecrow, and Bane. Last thing they needed were superpowered weirdo's running around and making Gotham even more dangerous.

Grimacing, he thought _'And now I've got one of them on my team. What do I do, I need to get rid of him somehow before he becomes a danger to the team and to the public.' I've got it!'_

A grin spreading across his face he called all the Titans to the living room. The others soon arrived; first was Cyborg who was cleaning his hands with oil stained rag, showing he'd been working on the T-car in the garage, then Starfire who was carrying that putrid mutant silk worm in her arms much to Robins' chagrin.

 _'_ _Just another thing I'll need to get rid of.'_ He thought as both Beast Boy and Raven showed up, together, hand in hand.

 _'_ _Oh hell.'_ The Boy Wonder thought.

The others saw this too and Cy and joked "Raven you sick or something cause your holding Beast Boy's hand.

Rolling her eyes at the metal man she replied "No Cyborg, I'm not ill, Garfield simply asked me out and I accepted."

Next to her, Beast Boy face-palmed himself before he said "Damn it Rae!"

"What, what did I do?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Gar...field?" Cyborg slowly echoed with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh, I see sorry." She apologized before glaring at Cyborg and saying "No jokes Cyborg. Beast Boy isn't very fond of his real name."

Hold his hands up in front of him defensively he said "Fine, fine I promise I won't pick on him, by the way I'm making lasagna for lunch." He said with a grin causing the changeling to groan.

The Chronomantically Challenged Pair were then almost squeezed to death when they were hugged by a thrilled Tamaranean princess.

"This is Glorious! You two are the together now! I should make the pudding of joy, and then later Raven and I could do the girl talk, or go to the mall of shopping for the girl time while Friends Garfield, Robin, and Cyborg do the playing of the videogames!"

"Starfire...air!" Beast Boy wheezed out, causing her to drop them both.

"I am sorry friends, are you the ok?" she asked.

After being helped up by her new beau Raven replied "We'll live." Turning to her leader she asked "What did you need us for Robin?"

Clearing his throat, Robin began "I believe it would be within the teams' and the cities' best interest if Beast Boy took a leave of absence from the team for a while."

The room was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. After a moment a light overhead exploded and Beast Boy put a comforting arm around the grey-skinned empath before looking at Robin and asking "Why?"

"Yeah Rob, it's been a month and the grass stains been back to his normal annoying non-meat eating self." Cyborg joked.

"That thing Beast Boy turned into, that Beast, I'm not one hundred percent sure that the serum Cyborg administered worked." _'Hook.'_ The Boy Wonder thought.

Almost glaring at the bird, Beast Boy replied "So you wait a month before asking me to take an extended leave of absence why?"

"I needed to find someone to replace you on the team." Robin replied honestly.

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side as if thinking before he nodded and said "Who'd you find as my temporary replacement?"

"Aqualad." Robin replied.

"Fish stick boy; seriously?! Rob, I don't think he'd be a good fit to fill my spot. He can only control marine life and water, I can become any animal on the planet, this could seriously affect the team if you're in like the sierra or something."

"Beast Boy, we fight crime in Jump City we'd never need to go to the Sierra, there's also plenty of water out here and plenty of fish in the bay."

"He's got a point B, we don't usually leave Jump even if Garth is kinda stuck up, and I think with him we'll be ok." Cyborg said with his hands on his chin in thought.

 _'_ _Line.'_ Robin thought.

"Ok I admit you have a point, but if-"Beast Boy was cut off by Robin who cut him off by waving his hand and saying in his leader tone "Beast Boy, I've made up my mind."

Raven then decided to speak up for the first time since Robin made his announcement "Since he's being forced on sabbatical he will of course be receiving his monthly stipend from the city correct?"

His eyes widening from behind his mask Robin said "Umm I hadn't thought of that actually."

In truth he had he was hoping Raven either wouldn't care or would be too shocked to bring it up, he was hoping, barring one of the others telling Aqualad about their monthly stipend, to keep the muties portion for himself. _'But it looks like that won't be happening now.'_ He seethed internally to himself.

"Also you're going to need to find a suitable replacement for me as well." Raven added.

Now this, neither none of the Titans, not even Beast Boy had expected. Looking at her curiously the Titans leader said "Raven, are you planning on going somewhere?"

In response the empath jabbed her thumb at the changeling and replied "With him." Upon seeing the surprised look on said changelings face she said "You know just as well as I do that if someone doesn't keep an eye on you something bad is bound to happen."

"But Rae the team-"he tried to protest only for her to finish for him "Will be just fine without the two of us for a while Beast Boy. Besides didn't you say you had a pen pal in Bayville you wanted to visit?"

Beast Boy's emerald eyes then lit up and he said "Oh yeah Rogue! Great idea Raven" his eyes then softened in concern and he asked "But are you gonna be ok in Bayville? I mean it's only an hour away from New York and it's a highly populated area."

Giving him a ghost of a smile she replied "I'll be fine, why don't you let your friend know we're coming?"

Hang on a minute! You've been in contact with someone from outside the Tower?! What have you told him about us?" Robin harshly questioned.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and snarked "Oh you know, our strengths, weaknesses, and security passcodes to the tower you know the usual." He then walked away to let his friend know he was coming.

After she was sure he had left, Raven rounded on her so-called leader "What the hell was that about?!" she hissed.

"I need to protect this team Raven, Terra proved that." Robin said with his arms crossed.

Her eyes narrowed upon the blonde geomancer being brought up; as it reminded her she almost inadvertently killed Beast Boy twice. Taking a threatening step forward she said "Watch it Bird Boy, or you may need to replace both Beast Boy and myself on a more permanent basis."

With her peace said she stalked out of the living room, too upset to even focus on flying.

 **(...)**

In his room Beast Boy had quickly filled a suitcase full of civvies and spares of his uniform and was now at his desk typing away at his laptop. He was currently in the chat room that his friend Untouchable-Rouge and he frequented. He got along with her because she reminded him of Raven.

Green Beast: Hey Rouge, guess what?

Untouchable-Rogue: What is it sugar?

Green Beast: I have a few days off from my job and was thinking of coming by to visit you, is that ok?

Untouchable Rogue: I'm living in a big house with lots of other people now; I'd need to ask the guy who owns the place. Gimmie a minute sugar, and cross your fingers.

 **(...)**

From across the country in her shared room in the Xavier institute for Gifted Youngsters, Rogue had just finished typing a reply to her friend Green Beast on her own laptop beforeshe got up and went to visit the Professor. Upon reaching his door she knocked and after a moment she heard a telepathic response _[Come in Rogue.]_

Shaking her head and thinking _'Ah'm never gonna git used ta that.'_ She let herself into Professor Xavier's office.

He was behind his desk seemingly waiting on her his hand folded in front of him and a serene smile on his face. Still smiling he asked "Did you need something Rogue?"

Becoming nervous, she asked "Professor, I have a request of sorts."

Raising an eyebrow, Xavier asked "What kind of request Rogue?"

Gathering her courage she looked him in the eye and said "Back when ah was still in the Brotherhood, things were tough to say the least. But I made it through mostly because I had this pen pal friend of mine. I was talkin' to him a little bit ago an...an he wants to come down and visit now that he has time off from work, would that be ok?"

Making a steeple out of his fingers Professor X regarded Rouge thoughtfully before he asked "Does he know anything about mutants?"

Rouge shook her head "Nah, I didn't tell him about any of that, I just told him that I was living at a big place with lots of other people now and I'd need to get yer permission before he came over is all."

The professor nodded "I see, your friend may come over but if I feel he may be a threat, I will be forced to erase his memories of you for the good of us all, do you understand?"

Rouge looked down at that she didn't want her friend to forget about her but she realized it was for the best so she nodded and then asked if she could borrow his computer for a moment to respond to him.

Obliging Professor X turned the screen and keyboard her way and after quickly logging into the site she typed GB, good news! You can come over!

Green Beast: Great, hey I forgot to mention this earlier but a friend of mine is coming along is there room for one more?

Rogue didn't expect this, so she turned the screen toward the professor to get his opinion, and after a moment he nodded.

Yeah that's fine she typed.

Great! We look forward to seeing you! J We'll be in on the noon flight to Bayville Airport in two days. My name's Garfield by the way, I figured you needed a proper name to locate me by."

"They'll be showin' up in two days Professor!" she said becoming slightly frantic.

Professor Xavier merely chuckled and said calmingly "It's no trouble Rogue, we merely must inform everyone now. You'll find we can get this place cleaned rather quickly."

He then sent out a school wide telepathic message _[Attention everyone, we will be having some guests arriving at noon tomorrow. It would mean much if the manor was cleaned and I am currently uncertain of their feelings towards mutant kind so you all need to be on your best behavior.]_

A few minutes later Scott, Jean, Logan, Beast, and Ororo entered his office. Not wasting any time Logan asked "What's all this about having guests over Charles?"

"Just as I said Logan, we are having guests over at noon tomorrow."

Grunting in obvious disapproval he looked over at Rouge and asked "You know these people Stripes?"

Nodding she said "Yeah ah been pen pals with one of em online for ah'while now."

Logan nodded slowly "You trust em?" Logan grunted out.

Rouge shrugged "Yeah I do, he helped me through some serious things."

Logan just stared at her for a moment before nodding and saying "Fine, but you should be careful Stripes, you never really know who's on the other side of the computer screen so don't get your hopes up."

Rolling her eyes she said "Yes mom." This caused Logan to growl in annoyance.

"Are you sure we can trust these people professor? Scott asked "Not that I don't trust Rogue's judgment." He added quickly upon seeing the look both she and Jean were giving him.

"We won't know until we meet them Scott. Let's just hope for the best shall we?" Xavier said placating.

"Yes Professor." Scott said before falling silent.

He looked around at the people in his office before saying "Now I do believe we have cleaning to be doing don't we?"

The teens nodded and made their way out of the room while the adults stayed to talk in private. Turning to Xavier Beast asked "This could be a good thing you know Charles, afterall the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step no?"

Xavier nodded "I agree Hank which is why I am allowing Rogue's friend to come and visit how else can mutants gain acceptance if they never allow themselves to interact with normal people?"

Xavier then turned to Logan who was silently staring out the window "What's the matter Logan you seem more apprehensive than usual."

Grunting before reaching in his jacket and pulling out a cigar and lighter Logan said "I dunno Charles I just got an apprehensive feeling about all this. Does Stripes even know this guy's real name?" he asked before opening a window and lighting his cigar.

Xavier nodded "He supplied us his first name for tomorrow he goes by Garfield apparently."

An undecipherable emotion flashed through Wolverine's eyes for a moment; prompting Ororo to ask "Logan is everything alright?"

Putting his cigar out in the palm of his hand he said "Everything's fine Ororo, I'm gonna go talk a walk." He said before jumping out of the two story window and down to the driveway below.

"Whatever could that has been about?" Hank wondered as he scratched his blue mane.

"I don't know." Xavier replied while Storm looked at the still open window in concern.

 **(...)**

One half hour drive to the Whiteman Airport in Las Angeles and a tearful goodbye to Starfire with promises to keep in touch with Cyborg and Beast Boy and Raven were flying first class round trip to Bayville New York, under the aliases of Garfield Mark Logan, and Rachel Roth. Both were also give holorings by Cyborg to hide their appearances.

Forty-five hours later they were both stiff and tired from both jetlag and lack of sleep from being on the plane Raven, because she was in such close proximity to so many people and Beast Boy didn't like being cooped up for so long. Exiting the airport with their baggage and wearing their rings they looked around for someone bearing a sign they soon found one bearing his name.

It was being held by a very pretty girl dressed like a Goth wearing a black opaque silk shirt, a tank top, shorts, stockings and gloves all of which were black. She also had on dark lipstick and eye shadow. Curiously enough her bangs were white while the rest of her hair was auburn.

Garfield for his part had blonde hair and blue eyes with a slightly tanned complexion; this was his original appearance he possessed before he gained his powers. He was wearing civvies in the form of a green t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. He nudged Raven who herself now had pale skin and black hair and dark blue eyes and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and traditional skinny jeans, pointed towards their ride before making their way over to the girl.

As the two approached Rogue took in Garfield's form _'Huh, he's a bit younger than me, cute though. Ah wonder who the girl with him is, a girlfriend maybeh?'_

"Rogue I presume?" Garfield asked while holding out his hand.

Smiling a little Rouge held the sign in one hand and said "In the flesh Green Beast, or should I call you Garfield?" she said while taking his hand.

Had she known him a little better she would've seen the gleam in his eye and known that meant he had something planned, as it was Rogue was completely unprepared when he pulled her forward a bit an planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. Rogue expected to feel his lifeforce and his memories flow into her in that moment and for her cover as a mutant to be blown. But instead; much to her surprise, nothing happened. She didn't drain his lifeforce, or gain his memories or anything.

She quickly pulled back and touched her cheek where his lips were only moments before and looked at him to see him smiling at her playfully. Hiding her concern she asked "Do you do that ta all yer pen pals?"

"Only the cute ones." He joked before adding "And I'd prefer it if you'd call me Gar if it's all the same to you."

The Goth nodded "Well I prefer to go by Rogue. So Gar, who's your friend?"

Putting an arm around her Gar said "This is Rachel my girlfriend."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "What he means to say is I'm the only girl willing to put up with his corny jokes."

"Hey!" he said in clear mock offense as he had a smile on his face "My jokes are top notch thank you very much."

"Right, keep deluding yourself Gar." She replied with a slight smile on her face.

Rogue smirked at their antics. Even though they bickered it was obvious they got along great. "Well anyway, our ride is this way. You guys got all your things?"

The two nodded and were led by the Goth to a cherry red convertible with two racing stripes on the hood and going across to the trunk. Sitting in the driver's seat was an older brown haired teen wearing red shades and a green blue t-shirt; when he saw Rogue approach he got out of the car, revealing he had a lean tall frame and was wearing tan khakis and light brown shoes.

"Hey Rogue, is this Garfield?" Scott asked warily.

Rolling her eyes Rogue replied "No Scott, the lil guy and his gal here just decided ta follow meh ta the car is all."

Chuckling Scott held out his hand and said "Hi nice to meet you I'm Scott Summers."

Shaking his hand in return Garfield replied "Sup dude, I'm Garfield Logan and this is my girlfriend Rachel Roth."

"Hi." Rachel said tonelessly while shaking his hand.

"Don't mind her she's just shy." Garfield said in overly loud whisper earning him a slap to the back of the head, causing him to smile sheepishly and quickly change the subject.

"Nice ride by the way dude." Garfield complimented while putting both his and Raven's luggage in the trunk before hopping in the backseat.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Scott said affectionately while getting back into the driver's seat.

 _'_ _Boys.'_ Both Raven and Rogue thought while sharing a look before the car took off.

As they drove down the road, Scott decided to ask Gar some questions "So Gar, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?" he asked back.

Deciding to humor him he replied "Seventeen. What's your favorite food?"

"Tofu, since I'm a vegetarian." He replied.

"Tofu huh? Scott replied with not quite hidden distaste.

"Hey dude, don't knock it till you actually try it." Gar defended from the back seat.

 **(...)**

They soon arrived at the Institute and Garfield let out an impressed whistle "Nice digs."

"Impressive." Raven commented while looking up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah this place is pretty cool." Scott said as he pulled into the driveway of the sprawling mansion.

Still shaking his head in awe Garfield asked "So how much to rent a room here?"

Chuckling at his joke Rogue replied "Sorry but it doesn't work like that sugar, this is an institute for gifted teens, only certain people get to live here at the Professor's invitation to hone their gifts."

Gar nodded in understanding "Ah that's cool."

Raven who had closed her book and gotten out decided to ask "What kinds of gifts does this Professor look for to determine whether or not someone is allowed to live here?"

Scott and Rogue shared a look for a moment before Scott said "I think Professor Xavier would be better qualified to answer that question than us."

 _'_ _Professor we're here.'_ Scott thought out.

 _[I know; everyone is currently in their rooms until I give the all clear. Please bring them to my office so we can decide what to do with them.]_ Xavier responded.

"The Professor would like to meet you first if that's ok?" Scott asked while holding open the door for them.

Garfield looked at Raven who nodded before looking back at Scott and replying "Yeah no problem dude."

"Cool, just leave your bags there and follow me." Scott said before leading them up several flights of stair before they came to a solid oak door.

"Come in Scott." A kindly sounding voice replied.

Garfield made his way in as Scott held the door open and he surveyed the room. It had several bookshelves on one wall crammed full of books, a large oak desk behind which sat a bald man in a wheelchair and standing next to the desk was a tall woman with long stringy white hair of African descent who was wearing a yellow sundress and sandals. But the person who made him stop and stare was the man leaning against the window with two devil horns of black hair, a gruff features, and with a serious case of five o clock shadow, wearing a white wife beater and combat fatigues'. He was currently staring at him in shock with a lit cigar hanging precariously out of his mouth, his face turned and ashy pale color.

"G-Garfield?" he whispered hoarsely.

"H-Hi dad; long time no see huh?" Garfield somehow managed to joke in an equally shocked tone.

 **(...)**

 **Chapter Length: 7,000 – Date Completed: 6/4/14**

 **(...)**

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my attempt at a DC/Marvel crossover specifically with that of Teen Titans and X-Men: Evolution. Though I admit to primarily being a fan of their TV show equivalents, if someone would be so kind to point me in the right direction where I can get detail comic book information I would be grateful, because as we all know, shows only cover so much. Or even better if your a comic buff and want to help out, that would be great!**

 **Now, as for BB in this fic I'm going to be exploring his powers and just what he is truly capable of which in my mind is quite a lot if you think about it. Why do I say that? Because dear readers BB is the most underrated Character in DC's Roster and probably one of their most hax characters too. To put it in perspective for Marvel fans: He is the DC equivalent of Hope "White Phoenix" Summers. You'll see what I mean by that as the fic progresses.**

 **Also I know Logan's real name isn't really Logan but we'll get to the fact of him being Garfield's dad next chap so hang on till then ok? In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and till the next one, Bubbajack out!**

 **Addendum: I have no idea why this story was taken down. To Quote Krusty the Clown: "I didn't do it!" I'm not really sure what happened. A Glitch, did I break one of FFN's rules somehow? I dunno, but here we go again folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apex Predator**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta Diller**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Marvel characters that may show up in this fic.**

 **Ch.2: Rough Reunions.**

 **(...)**

A thousand and one thoughts rushed through Beast Boys' head as he stared at the ghost in front of him.

 _'_ _He should be dead, I saw him go over a one-hundred twenty foot waterfall. If he was alive why didn't he come get me? Why did I have to live with Nicholas Galtry? Why did I have to become a thief? Why, why, why..?'_

That single word echoed in his mind over and again as he stared at his long-lost father confusion turned to anger, anger turned to rage, and rage turned to the Dark Sid-I mean wrath.

Both Raven and Professor Xavier sensed the turmoil going on within the changeling's psyche and Raven tentatively reached out and placing a hand on his shoulder asked "Gar, are you ok?"

In response, Beast Boy slowly raised his trembling hands and removed his holoring, revealing his true appearance to all present before calmly handing it to Raven without looking at her and saying "Rae, hang onto this for me will ya?"

Moments later he locked eyes with his father, and Logan tensed upon seeing the mixture of hurt, anger and betrayal his son was giving him. Making a calming gesture he said "Now I realize your upset kiddo but-"

 **"** **Shut up, just shut the fuck up!"** Garfield roared his voice becoming bestial and guttural, akin to the roar of a primal enraged animal before he did something he wasn't even aware of in his state of frenzy...

He sprouted a pair of five foot long barbed arm blades that looked distinctly like snouts of sawfish from his forearms before charging at his missing parental figure and slamming into him with enough force to send them both toppling out the window. Professor Xavier tried to stop them both with his powers only for an orb of black energy to cocoon around himself, Beast, Ororo, and his pupils.

Looking over at the only occupant of the room that currently wasn't trapped in a sphere of black energy, Xavier asked "Why are you doing this Miss Roth?"

Raven, her eyes glowing white and her hands encased in black energy answered "I'm doing this for Garfield's sake Professor. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you personally, but if you had even the slightest clue what Garfield has had to go through because he thought both his parents were dead, then you would understand why I'm doing this."

Raven's eyes still pouring out pure white light softened as did her voice as she continued "I won't say much as it's not my story to tell, it's his, but I will say this, Beast Boy hasn't had very many good role models in his life and somehow he's not a villain when by rights he should be."

Raven suppressed a shiver which still went noticed by the paraplegic telepath before she finished "Most if not all of the terrible events in his life could've been avoided if his father had just been there for him. Now to be fair; he thought his father was dead, but now he finds out he's been alive these past ten years and...Well, let's just say this is a good way for him to work through some of his issues." The empath finished while locking eyes with the telepath.

After a moment Charles nodded and said "Very well, I will let this play out but if this becomes a danger to my students-" Xavier warned only for Raven to finish "Don't worry, I'll stop him before it gets that far; you have my word."

Xavier nodded and Raven released them from her spheres, after which Rogue said "Well, ah think we can trust em, don' you Professor?"

Xavier nodded before addressing Raven "Well Miss Roth, allow me to welcome you to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, a place where children with special gifts can come and hone their unique talents. Talents like the one you just displayed."

Ravens' eyes widened ever so slightly before she asked "Wait you mean the purpose of this institute is to seek out and train people with superpowers?"

Xavier smiled slightly and nodded saying "Something like that yes, except we specifically look for people like ourselves, fellow mutants, like young Garfield to offer guidance to so he does not use his powers for nefarious ends."

Raven nodded in understanding "I see, but I'm not a mutant my powers come from...a different source." She said evasively.

The others tensed but Xavier remained calm and merely said "I see, no doubt it is something you would rather not discuss and so I shall not force you, but you just like the rest of us are different and so, you too are welcome here if you so wish."

Raven actually smiled a bit at that. "Thank you Professor, that's very generous of you." She said in her monotone.

"Think nothing of it Miss Roth." Xavier replied before he telekinetically moved his wheelchair towards the window to oversee the fight while the others joined him.

 **(...)**

Beast Boy stabbed his father in the gut repeatedly, as they fell a good three stories towards the cobblestone driveway below. They missed the driveway however and ended up landing on Scott's convertible, totaling the machine. With Logan beneath him the impact was severely lessened and, shaking off a minor dizzy spell, Garfield went to stab him in the face...only to be thrown through the air as Logan tossed him off of him using his legs, before rolling to his feet, his healing factor already at work knitting back together his torn and ravaged innards. Beast Boy turned into a swallow in midair to catch himself midflight and, turning around, dive bombed the still healing mutant before turning into a Siberian tiger and lunging at his throat.

Wolverine threw himself backwards like something out of the matrix, causing the jungle cat to fly over him, and land on its feet before it turned around and snarled at him viciously. Straightening and turning around Wolverine looked his son in the eye and said "Garfield...son, I know your angry at me, and you have every right to be, but please...please just give me a chance to explain."

The tiger crouched its hackles raised and it snarled at the elder feral before he began to pace, his eyes never leaving his father's as he changed back to his human form and, folding his arms over chest and glaring at him he said "You have one minute before I do everything in my power to rip you to shreds. Go."

Sighing Wolverine began "As you can probably guess, I survived the falls because of my healing factor. I made it back to the village easy enough but King Tawaba said you never arrived. So I headed back out into the jungle looking for you, but by the time I picked up the trail of the guys who took you, it had started to rain."

Scowling the green teenager asked "So what, you just gave up, and what about mom?"

Logan looked away at the mention of Marie, his wife; before suppressing another sigh and looking back at his son before saying "All I could find of your mother was bloody rags; there was no way she could've survived Gar."

"You did." The changeling said pointedly.

Glaring at his son slightly Logan responded "But in case you haven't noticed bub, I'm not exactly normal."

A clearly false look of shock and awe passed Garfields face, he gasped before he said "Oh, no shit! I never would've guessed, considering, you know, you have a healing factor and all."

Logan chuckled "I walked right into that one huh?"

"No shit, bud." Gar deadpanned.

Clearing his throat awkwardly Logan then continued "Well anyway, after I finally tracked you down to the states, I found you were living with that Galtry fella we hired to look after ya should anything happen to us. It was then I realized I couldn't explain how I'd survived the waterfall. So I figured it would just be best if I left ya with him I mean you were save and you had more than enough money so I-kid, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he noticed Garfield had started trembling, with his eyes downcast.

After a moment his head then snapped up and locked with the people standing in the window and what they saw made them take a step back in fear...Garfield's eyes were stark white, and tears were pouring from them.

"Scott?" he said his tone dark, but not quite the guttural tone it had been.

Poking his head out of the window Cyclops nervously asked "Yeah?"

"Remind me later I owe you a car." Beast Boy said before he turned into a Silverback Gorilla and, picking up the car with both of the creatures muscular arms, proceeded to use the vehicle as a makeshift baseball bat and beat Wolverine rapidly and mercilessly with it before it started to warp and smoke causing him to toss the and Logan a fair distance away. When the remains of the convertible landed it went up in a massive fireball taking Wolverine with it; as Garfield, now back in human form, and panting heavily in spent rage and exertion, watched on.

After a moment he slowly turned around and silently turning into a hummingbird before flying back into the open window before resuming his human form and slumping to the ground, his back against the wall, his ears drooping, and his eyes despondent. Raven slowly made her way to the shapeshifter, gently sliding down the wall until she was right next to him on his right, with Rogue doing the same on his left. The two Goths shared a look then, and a moment of silent communication passed between them the likes of which could only pass between two women before they nodded to each other slightly.

Hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder, Raven asked "Gar, are you ok?"

He shook his head silently, causing Rogue to ask "What happened sugar? When he said he left you with that Galtry fella-"She fell silent when he growled out "Don't say that name!"

Nodding she tried again "Sorry, Gar but Ah'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with ya. Ah'm worried about ya is all."

"Why did you did you lose it when you heard your fa-"Raven stopped when she heard him growl and she reworded her question-"When Logan left you with that person?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, Garfield spoke without looking at either of them "Nicholas Galtry, Nicholas Galtry was supposed to look after me until I could claim the inheritance my 'deceased' parents had left for me in the form of several hundred million dollars. However, he was a corrupt and greedy man. Before he ever found me, he had embezzled a good portion of my inheritance. After he brought me back to the States, he constantly tried to poison me."

Garfield chuckled hollowly before saying "I didn't even notice. Thanks to my unique physiology I'm more or less immune to poison or chemical warfare in general. After that; Galtry began hiring assassins to kill me. All of them failed...all forty-seven of them."

Everyone in the room gasped, as the realization of what Logan had done set in. In leaving his son with someone he thought would keep him safe, he had all but damned him to a life of fear and despair.

"Soon after that, Galtry tried to kill me himself; donning a costume taking up the name Arsenal, it was then that I went to the Doom Patrol for help and Rita and Steve ended up adopting me. Eventually I left the Doom Patrol..."

Garfield then looked over towards the doorway, where a cute redhead and his father, clad in just the burnt remains of his jeans stood before he said "Remember this Logan, you reap what you sow."

He then got up and turned to the Professor "Sorry about the mess man, but-"Beast Boy stopped talking when Xavier raised his hand, he then said "I understand why you did it Mr. Logan, though I do hope you won't make this a habit?"

The green changeling narrowed his eyes in annoyance "Just call me Garfield or Gar please; and there won't be any more trouble as long as he doesn't try to act like a parent to me." Gar said point a thumb at Logan and finishing "It's far too late for that."

Xavier saw a look of pain flash through the feral man's eyes briefly before he closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and finally nodded. Closing his own eyes before sighing, Xavier responded "While I doubt Logan will try to mother hen you, he is still a teacher here and as such I expect you to show him a modicum of respect. Is that understood?"

His eyes half lidded Garfield stared into Xavier's own eyes before shrugging and saying "What's he teach, P.E.? he asked. Seeing the look on Xavier's face he sighed and said "If you say so bud."

Xavier stared at the green teen for a moment before thinking _'This is going to be difficult.'_

Nodding Xavier said "Very well, now perhaps we can properly introduce ourselves I've already acquainted myself with Ms. Roth. I am Charles Xavier I am the principle and founder of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

"Garfield Mark Logan, nice to meet ya Chuckie." Garfield said with a smirk.

"You should show the Professor more respect." Scott said disapprovingly.

Garfield flicked his eyes over to Scott for a moment before saying "Respect, as well as trust, is earned, not given." Before turning back to the Professor and saying "No offense Chuckie, but I've learned that lesson the hard way."

Xavier nodded sagely "I quite understand, Garfield. I shall do the best I can to earn both. As will the fellow teachers here I'm sure." He said nodding towards both the dark-skinned woman and the...Beast covered in blue fur wearing a suit.

Upon laying eyes on the woman his eyes widened and he spoke in a foreign dialect "Salamu hali ya hewa mungu na msamaha wangu wanyenyekevu kwa si kutambua wewe mapema. Greetings weather goddess and my humblest apologies for not recognizing you sooner."

Storm's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she walked forward and, cupping Garfield head in her hands and raising his head to look her in the face replied in the same tongue "Hakuna haja ya kuwa hivyo uchaji mtoto. Tafadhali, just simu yangu Ororo; mimi si mungu katika muda mrefu, muda mrefu. No need to be so reverent child. Please, just call me Ororo; I haven't been a goddess in a long, long time."

"Ororo huh, cool?" Beast boy said ignoring all the odd looks both he and the former African weather goddess were receiving and turning to Beast and saying "No, no wait, lemme guess, we're somehow related aren't we?"

Beast chuckled at the young boy's joke, but shook his head. "I'm afraid not, I checked when I first met Logan."

Garfield shrugged "Bummer, I was hoping to have a cool uncle to hang out with."

Chuckling again, Beast held out a hand, which Garfield shook as he introduced himself "Hank McCoy Biochemist and Geneticist PHD at your service."

Smiling himself Garfield said "I see, well I'd do you one better, Garfield Mark Logan; Biochemist, Geneticist, Zoologist, and Theoretical Science PHD."

Everyone in the room looked shocked none more than Raven, Beast, and Logan. After a moment of silence Beast managed to get out "H-how could you have attained so many degrees so quickly? You're only what, sixteen?" Seeing the boy nod, Beast scratched his head in confusion trying to figure out the puzzle that was Wolverine's progeny.

"You have four PHD's?" Raven asked her amethyst eyes wide.

Now embarrassed he rubbed the back of his head and said "Uh well yeah, Rita wanted me to have a real career to fall back on incase this whole hero thing didn't work out. I tried acting at first; and it didn't pan out. So then I took online classes in stuff I thought would help me understand my powers better, hence genetics, zoology, and genetics, as for theoretical science-"Beast Boy shrugged "With all the aliens and other weird shit that happens on this rock, why not?"

"So you're a genius then?" Raven asked at length?"

To which Garfield scoffed and said "Hardly, but once I read something, I never forget it, but that doesn't mean I understand it. If someone is kind enough to explain something in laymen's terms I can easily follow and even come up with some crazy concepts of my own. The reason I was able to get my PHD's is because for most of them, I had an advantage no one else had...firsthand experience."

Everyone except Beast was confused "Ah, I think I understand." Seeing everyone else looking at him he elaborated "What young Garfield means is; while most Zoologist, need to study animals in their natural habitat to figure out how their minds work he took a shortcut and simply became the animal itself. I imagine you used similar methods to attain your other PHD's as well?" Beast asked.

"Well, all of them except for the theoretical science one. There was no law against it, so yeah." He replied before letting out a yawn.

Turning to the Professor tiredly, he said "Umm, not to sound rude or anything Chuckie, but I've got a serious case of jetlag and on top of that I'm emotionally drained. Is there someplace I can crash for like the next eight days or so?"

Seeing the boy was clearly fatigued, Xavier nodded before he looked towards the cute redhead and said "Jean, would you be so kind as to so Garfield and Miss Roth to the rooms they'll be using for their stay?"

Nodding the now named Jean said "Of course Professor." She then smiled kindly at the two guests, and their bags suddenly levitated off the ground and she said "C'mon you two, and don't worry I've got your bags."

Without another word, Garfield left the study, but not without giving his all but disowned father a glare. Raven however paused in front of him and said "You screwed up big time you know?"

Logan grunted, narrowing his eyes at her slightly before nodding "Yeah I'm beginning to get that distinct impression."

Rolling her eyes the empath couldn't help but ask "Was it the convertible to the face that gave you that idea?"

Logan let out a chuckle from deep within his throat "Yeah, it mighta been."

Shaking her head slightly Raven said "Well let me give you some free advice, for right now, just leave him alone. He needs time to adjust and accept the fact that you are not in fact dead."

Raising an eyebrow Logan asked "Are you a shrink or sumthin' girlie?"

Shaking her head Raven replied "No, I'm an empath and besides that I can guess what Beast Boy is thinking right now." Raven then reached out and patted his arm before saying "Just give him some time. Goodnight Mr. Logan."

"G'night, girlie." Logan grunted out as she left him deep in thought over his son.

 **(...)**

Their guide, who introduced herself as Jean Grey, led the duo to a room before turning around and saying "Ok, Garfield, your room is right here." She said pointing to the door on her right before turning to Raven and saying "Rachel, your room is the first one on the right when you turn the corner at the end of the hall. That's where the rest of us girls sleep. Will that be ok?" she asked.

The two nodded and Jean looked up and down the hall briefly before she leaned in and whispered "Look Garfield I know I may be out of line for me to say this but about Logan; try giving him a chance ok?"

Upon seeing the incredulous look she was being given she said "I'm not saying forgive him, but terrible things have happened to Logan in the time you've been apart too. He's lost most of his memories and it haunts him, it really does."

Shaking his head Garfield replied "That shouldn't even matter to him. Instead of worrying about what he can or can't remember he should've worried about the present back then which involved protecting his son. Good night Raven, good night Jean."

After the two telekinetics bid him good night they made their way down the hall, halfway to her room, Jean dared to ask "So you wouldn't happen to be Raven of the Teen Titans would you?"

Seeing no point in hiding it Raven took off her holoring revealing her amethyst colored eyes, grey skin and blue-black hair before she nodded and said "Yes I am, why?"

Jean became slightly nervous before she said "Well it's just that, all of us here at the institute look up to heroes. Most look up to Spiderman or the Avengers because there based in New York, but there all so much older than us, at least the Avengers are, I'm not sure about Spiderman. Anyway I looked for a team of heroes who were around my age who had to deal with the issues of not being taken seriously being teenagers and yet still being able to use their gifts to help others."

"And you came across us." Raven said filling in the blanks, to which Jean nodded continuing "Yes I did, and I would just like to say I'm so happy to finally meet two of you in person, especially you Raven." Jean said giving her a smile.

"Me?" Raven didn't see this coming; she didn't have much in the way of fans to her knowledge even back in Jump so for this kind girl roughly a year older than her to say something like this...

Jean nodded "We're similar you and I, we both have powers that revolve around the manipulation of objects and, correct me if I'm wrong or stepping out of bounds but you have other mental abilities too don't you?"

Hearing the near desperation in the girls voice Raven couldn't help but feel like she needed to be truthful to her.

 _'_ _Besides, what's the harm?'_ she thought.

"I'm also an Empath I can sense people's emotions." She told the redhead.

"I'm a telepath as well as a telekinetic. I-I can't really turn off my telepathy but I've taught myself to tune out other people's thoughts."

They stopped at another door Raven assumed was hers. Raven had a feeling of dejavue and it took her a moment to remember where.

 _'_ _Terra, this girl, no every student in this institute is just like Terra! None of them can properly control their powers and there training to do just that.'_ she realized.

"That's right, though I'm not sure who this Terra is. Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop it just happened." Jean apologized.

"Don't worry about it, as for who terra was, she was a geokenetic she joined our team briefly, only to leave when we found out she couldn't control her powers. She eventually betrayed us to our leader's archenemy Slade, only to double cross him and save the city from an active volcano killing him and herself in the process." She said as anger seeped into her monotone causing a nearby painting to fly off the wall, only for Jean to catch it with her powers on reflex.

Looking away embarrassed Raven apologized "Sorry about that."

Jean shook her head waving of the apology, before covering her mouth with her hands and gasping, her eyes wide with shock before she lowered her hands and said "That poor girl."

Seeing the look Raven was giving her she elaborated "To betray her friends to gain control over what she feared only to attempt to destroy the only people who accepted her, and in the end, sacrificing her life for the greater good. If that isn't the exemplar of a hero, what is?"

"I...suppose you have a point." Raven said having never thought of it like that before and never been able to, as just the thought of the blonde girl fueled her rage, which she couldn't afford to lose control of.

Awkwardly clearing her throat Jean said "Umm, I hope I'm not being too forward seeing as we just met, but could I ask you for a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Raven asked curiosity flecking her monotone.

"I was wondering if you might be able to teach me to better control my telepathy while you're here, if you don't mind that is." Jean asked humbly.

Raven hummed in thought for a moment before she said "You realize I'm an empath, not a telepath right?"

Jean nodded "I still want your help though. The Professor helps when he can but I'd like someone with a different perspective on things and new methods."

Raven nodded accepting her logic "Alright, but on two conditions. First, you do exactly what I tell you, no matter what it is. Secondly, you need to help me with my telekinesis, do we have a deal?" Raven asked holding out her hand.

Jean looked at the teen heroine's outstretched hand for a moment, before gently grasping it and giving it a light shake "We have a deal."

"Good, then meet me in my room at five tomorrow morning."

Ok-wait what?" Jean asked alarmed at having to get up so early.

"You heard me, and remember you said to do what I told you to. Goodnight Jean." Raven said before she shut the door to her guest room.

"Goodnight Raven." Jean said weakly as she began to wonder if she had bitten off more than she could chew.

 **(...)**

 **Later that night**

It was late, past midnight, according to Beast Boy's internal clock. He was thankful that Raven had decided not to bother him after Jean had showed them to their rooms, because he didn't feel like playing twenty questions Garfield Edition right now. What he really wanted was a drink, which thankfully, he had on him. Steve may have been a hardass, but one of the few things he picked up training under him was that when he transformed, anything he had on his person was transformed too. Usually the items in question were atomized and kept on his person and reconstituted once he regained his human form...but not all the time.

Over time, Beast Boy taught himself how to store items within the biomass of his own body, in essence turning himself into a pocket dimension for things he wanted to keep hidden, safe, or both. He was now concentrating on the item he wanted, and in a matter of moments it took shape. 'It' was a bottle of Suntory Yamazaki; a single malt whiskey made in Japan that was always aged twelve to eighteen years in oak casks before being bottled and sold to the public. The bottle he held was dated 1986 making it an eighteen year old bottle when he bought it.

This particular bottle he stole from Mento, emptying out his 'private stash' before he left the Doom Patrol for good, it was also special because it was bought by him as a gift for Steve and Rita's wedding.

Smiling at the bottle he thought _'those were good times...they were married almost six years.'_

Sighing to himself he slicked the golden plastic off before twisting off the top and taking a swig before muttering to himself "What would you have done in my place Rita?"

He was about to take another gulp of the liquor when he suddenly heard a light tapping on his door. He thought about hiding the bottle; but then just shrugged and thought 'Fuck it.' Before he sniffed the air verifying that whoever it was, it wasn't Raven, nor was it anyone he'd already met yet his caller was female.

"Come in!" he called, still lost in thought.

Without needing further prompting, a girl about his age by the look of this with normal pale skin, brown hair, and light blue eyes standing at 5'2 and wearing black shorts and a t-shirt came into his room...by phasing through the door. This didn't affect him too much though as he had seen Raven do it enough times back at the tower that it was common place to him. So he merely raised his bottle slightly in salutations and said "What's up, dudette?"

"Like, hi." She said cheerfully in a valley girl accent before she noticed the bottle in his hand and frowning asked "Should you be like, drinking that?"

Looking at the bottle before taking another swig he replied "No, probably not, but it helps me to remember to forget."

"I see, so you're the guy who beat up Logan and trashed Scott's car huh?" She said making her way forward.

He nodded "And you're the girl who phased through my door like it wasn't even there."

Chuckling at his joke, she held out her hand and said "I'm Kathrine Pryde, but everyone calls me Kitty."

Taking her hand and turning it over before placing a kiss on the back of her palm, he said suavely "Garfield Mark Logan at your service."

Giggling again, though this time with a slight blush, Kitty said "You're pretty funny."

Shrugging he said "I try." Before taking another gulp of his whiskey and saying "Thanks for reminding me about the car, I need to make a quick phone call."

He then pulled out an I-phone, and using the touch pad dialed a number and waited. After a moment the voice of an elderly man with a British accent came on the line. "Logan Manor, this is Aloysius Pendergast butler and steward speaking, how may I help you?"

Smiling at hearing the familiar voice Garfield said "Hey Grandpa Al, it's me Gar."

"Hello young master." He said sounding relieved before continuing "I was beginning to grow concerned when you didn't phone in like you usually did."

Sorry about that Al, but I was on a round trip flight to NYC." He explained.

"New York City? What are you doing in that...cesspool of car fumes and conglomeration of humanity master Garfield?" he said with obvious distaste.

Frowning a bit; Gar replied "Now Al, I know you're not a giants fan but seriously, too harsh man."

Sighing was heard on the other end of the line before Aloysius said "You know full well that sports teams aren't why I disapprove of that city young master. That city plays host to no less than a dozen heroes' and, regardless of that, it still has one of the highest crime rates in the United States. That place seems to be a magnet for the worst of humanity."

Garfield nodded even though he knew his butler couldn't see the motion and said "Yeah I know what you mean, but don't worry I can handle myself."

"Of that, I have no doubt. Now, I have a feeling you didn't just call to let me know you were traveling were you?" Aloysius said curiously.

"Heh, you caught me...I've got...news." Garfield finished lamely not sure whether to call him father somehow being alive 'good news' or not.

"What kind of news?" Aloysius said suspiciously "You didn't get one of those girls on that team of yours pregnant did you?" he suddenly asked concerned.

Gar, who had taken a drink at that moment, did a spit-take before coughing and wheezing out "W-w-what?" he asked before noticing he'd accidently spat his drink out on Kitty.

Sheepishly mouthing an apology, as she glared at him he asked "Why would you think that?"

"The worst case scenarios are usually the correct ones when dealing with teenaged superheroes I've found." The butler dryly replied.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny Al, and for the record no, neither Raven nor Starfire is pregnant by me." The changeling replied blandly.

"Thank goodness." Aloysius said sighing in relief.

"Nope, it's worse than that...I found dad, he's alive Al." Gar said quietly yet in a rush hoping to just get it out of the way.

There was a long silence on the end of the line and when Aloysius finally spoke again there was both concern and disbelief in his voice "Young Master, are you certain? You are aware that your father has been declared deceased for the past ten years correct?"

Sighing, Gar spoke into the phone in a no-nonsense tone "I'm fully aware of that Al, and I'm not losing my mind either. However I recently found out he has special abilities like me, it turns out that dad has an advanced healing factor one that allowed him to survive the waterfall."

"I see, and he didn't bother to let us know he was alive and left you in the care of that horrid man because?"

Resisting the urge to shudder upon hearing the rage building up in his caregivers' tone, Gar rolled his eyes and said "Apparently he thought I would be better off with Galtry surrounded by money. I didn't really let him explain much more after that, as I was too busy trying to beat him to death with someone's convertible, which is the other reason why I called, I owe someone a car."

"I see...It seems a visit is in order. I shall arrive as soon as possible Master Logan and I shall be brining all necessary items with me, including your wardrobe." He said firmly.

"Wait, what hang on a sec-which wardrobe?" he asked.

Clearing his throat the butler replied "Which one do you want; the formal, informal, casual or 'that' one?"

Garfield thought about it, thinking back to the conversation he and Raven had in her room before they ended up leaving Titans Tower...

 **Flashback**

Beast Boy was sitting somewhat nervously on the edge of Ravens' bed swinging his legs. He was nervous; because the last time he was in here he'd been sucked into Raven's mirror and through there into her psyche. Raven, who had taken her cloak off, draped it over a swivel chair glanced back at him briefly and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a bit nervous, last time I was in here, well..." he glanced worriedly at her meditation mirror.

"Ah, well no need to worry about that this time as long as you don't get too close and look into it of course. Besides I invited you, so just relax Beast Boy."

"Right." He said before taking a deep breath and letting it out forcing the tension out of his body.

The two lapsed into a slightly awkward silence which the changeling tried to break via a joke. "Hey Raven, what's black, blue, and red all over?"

Deciding to humor him she said "I don't know what?"

"Robin after going ten rounds with a Slade-bot."

Raven smiled and chuckled a little at the jab towards their leader and his obsession towards his masked nemesis. "Nice one."

Standing up and bowing theatrically he said "Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience I'll be here till Thursday."

The empath rolled her eyes before saying "You don't need to act like that you know?"

"Act like what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Like a goofball, I know for a fact you're more mature than you let on, you'd have to be to survive the Doom Patrol if even half of what I've heard about them is true."

His ears twitched at the mention of his old team and he became guarded "Oh, and what have you heard about them?"

Giving him a pointed stare she replied "I know that they are very militaristic, that they do whatever it takes to bring down there enemies and that their training is harsh in the extreme making what we do here look like children at play. There methods usually involve obscene amounts of property damage and, if operating in a highly populated area, civilian causalities' are to be expected as if the first attempt at defeating their target fails, they go for the kill in an attempt to permanently take care of a problem, making them more akin to anti-heroes like Deadpool or the Punisher than not."

Her eyes softened and she said in a softer monotone "You don't need to pretend with me Beast Boy; I know that the happy-go-lucky prankster isn't really you. You can just be yourself around me, and the others we won't judge you, we're your family."

"Be myself huh?" he said tiredly before something flashed in his eyes and he looked down. Not making eye contact with her he continued speaking "It isn't as easy as all that Rae, I've got a shit ton of emotional baggage, and for me, the Titans are a chance to recapture the childhood I never really got to have."

Raven chuckled making him raise his head, glare at her slightly, and ask "Is something I said funny to you?"

Raven met his gaze and it was only thanks to years of being trained to control her emotions that she didn't flinch. His eyes were cold, hard, focused, and predatory; lacking any and all pretenses of the warmth, kindness, and lazy child-like wonder they usually held. His body too, was tensed like a coiled spring, like a predator just waiting to pounce on his prey. And right now, Raven felt like prey.

Seeing that she must've offended him she said quickly "No, I'm not laughing at what you said just at us."

Seeing his confusion she elaborated "We really do belong together you and I, don't we; you, with all you emotional baggage, and me, the girl who isn't allowed to feel any emotion at all lest she destroy everything around her."

She shook her head at the absurdity of it all "By Azar what a messed up pair we are." She mused.

This caused him relax and for 'the predator' to seemingly disappear, receding back from whence it came into her friend causing her to relax and him to smirk and chuckle before saying "Welcome to the funny farm Rae, I hope you enjoy your stay."

She laughed nervously before deciding to ask "Beast Boy, what was that just now?"

"Me, the real me, albeit slightly ticked off." He responded before adding "And call me Gar will ya Rae? I'm getting sick of the Beast Boy this and Beast Boy that."

Cocking her head to the side she asked "Gar?"

"It's short for Garfield...what you're not going to laugh?" he asked perplexed.

The empath shook her head "My mother wanted to name me Rachel, but the monks and everyone else on Azarath called me Raven because they are considered heralds of doom and escort the of souls of the living to the afterlife."

"Assholes, I think Rachel is a pretty name." he said honestly.

"Thanks." She replied blushing slightly.

Lying back on her bed with his hands folded behind his head he said "You know, I wish I was as strong as you."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You're destined to destroy the world but instead you spend your time trying to save it, you're smart, pretty, funny, and you don't give two shits about what anyone thinks of you. I wish I could be as strong as you are every day, and if that wasn't enough you hold in all your emotions so the people around you don't get hurt. Superman's got nothing on you girl; he may need to watch his strength, but at least he's allowed to feel, to laugh and cry with his loved ones."

He suddenly found himself tackled by the empath who was doing her best to once again squeeze the air out of his lungs. "Raven?" He asked in concern.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." She said in response before she lifted her head from his chest and said "But your wrong about one thing Gar, you're stronger than me."

This caused the changeling to blink owlishly before he laughed and said "Nice one Rae, but you can lift things with a few words, enter people's heads, project a soul version of you and even heal the team. Me, I can turn into various animals. I'm pretty sure you've got me beat."

Shaking her head she replied "Gar, don't you see what your capable of? You turned into a germ once for goodness sakes and multiplied to destroy a virus in Cyborg."

"One that I put there." He refuted.

"Not the point. If you can turn into a cell which is arguably the building block of all life everywhere, then what else can you do? Or, more precisely what is the upper most limit of what you are capable of?" Raven questioned.

He shrugged with her on top of him "I dunno, I've never really thought about it."

Raven didn't let him know that she knew he was lying to her. Instead she said "Well, in any case; all you need is to be more confident in yourself Gar, if people don't like you for you then who needs them. Just be yourself, nothing else matters." She told him sincerely.

"Because you'll love me anyway?" he asked.

Chuckling she nodded and said "Yes, because I'll love you no matter what." she replied before kissing him again.

 **(...)**

"Yeah bring in 'That' wardrobe." He told Al after a moments' thought. The wardrobe in question consisted of clothes he always found cool, but he lacked the confidence to wear out in public...until now.

"Very good sir, and as for the car, is there anything you could recommend?"

Rubbing his chin in thought for a moment Garfield replied "Yeah, the new Dodge should do just fine, it's red right?"

"Yes sir, and what type of vehicle should I bring for yourself?" Aloysius asked.

"Surprise me; I'm sure Logan will be when you show up tomorrow."

"Of that I have no doubt, pleasant dreams young master; I'll call when I land in the human cesspool." Aloysius said.

"Night Al, see ya tomorrow." He said before ending the phone call.

After the call was ended he turned to Kitty and said "Sorry about earlier."

Giggling she replied "So not a big deal, I would've totally done the same if I'd been asked by my folks if I was pregnant." She then leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially "So, what kind of car are you giving Scott?"

"Can you keep it a secret?" he asked.

"Totally, I totally can!" Kitty swore, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Giving her a slightly hard look he said you'd better because I want to see the dumbstruck look on his face when he sees I'm giving him a..."

 **(...)**

 **Xavier Mansion, Next morning, Breakfast-**

The other students at Xavier's told Scott they were sorry for the loss of his car, knowing how much he cared about it. Kurt even suggested they give it a funeral as it was technically an unofficial X-member, and while he appreciated the thought, he waved it off, calling it unnecessary.

Scott didn't know why it was, but whenever Kitty looked at him this morning, she looked away and burst into a fit of giggles. He was beginning to think she'd developed a crush on him or something.

 _'_ _I hope that's not the case, she's sweet and all, but I like somebody else.'_ He thought looking across from him at Jean who looked slightly tired.

Concerned, he asked "Jean is everything ok?"

For her part, Jean managed to give him a tired smile and say everything's fine Scott; I'm just a little tired from my early mental training with Raven."

Said empath who was sitting on Jeans left sipping herbal tea decided to speak "She did quite well for her first time in my opinion."

"What were you doing?" he asked curious.

Setting her cup down Raven replied "Meditation, I was teaching her how to meditate and actively control her telepathy."

Before Scott could ask any more questions the beginning notes of "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger began to play and Garfield slid sideways into the dining room. He was wearing tight black leather pants being held up by a black leather belt adorned with a silver wolves head, and zipped up swat boots. A pair of fingerless gloves was the only form of clothing covering his upper body, showing off his lean but well defined physique, causing all of the women sans Storm, to stare.

Raising an eyebrow Raven said "Gar, did you forget to finish getting dressed this morning?"

Smiling at her cockily he replied "Nope, just doing what you said Rae and being more confident."

"By walking around shirtless?" she asked.

To which he shrugged and said "Hey, for me this is a big deal."

"If you say so, but leather pants, really?" she asked being unable to resist the jab.

"What, you don't think I look good in these?" he asked turning around and modeling a little.

"Ah, dunno Raven." Rogue said as she stared keenly at his behind "Ah think he looks...nice."

"He looks hot!"

Both Rogue and Raven turned and stared at Kitty who had said that. The valley girl just shrugged and said "What; like he totally **_is_** hot, he **_clearly_** has it, and he's **_totally_** flaunting it."

Looking back at each other Rogue asked "Did you understand ah word she jus said?"

Shaking her head Raven replied "Nope, not a bit."

"If you're done undressing me with your eyes ladies, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Ze are ze love drunk ya?" Kurt said in his thick German accented English.

"Ah, stuff it blue." Rogue said good-naturedly.

Scoffing Spike replied "Truer words have never been spoken man. Ouch!" he said upon receiving a kick to the shin from Amara aka Magma.

"Dude, are you and Dr. McCoy somehow related?" he asked Kurt as he was currently not wearing his holowatch.

Shaking his head Kurt replied "Nein, Dr. McCoy and I are not relatives though that does seem likely at first glance, jah?" Kurt asked.

"No kidding dude, by the way I'm-"he was cut off by Kitty who said "They like know who you are Gar, did you honestly expect anyone not to find out about the guy who wrecked Scotts ride and totaled Logan at the same time?" she asked rhetorically, causing the older feral to grunt in annoyance.

"Well that's all well and good, but I don't know who they are Kitty." He reminded her.

"Oh, well like, you've already met Scott Jean and me so all that's left is Kurt, Evan, Bobby, Sam, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Jubilee, Tabitha, Amara, and Rhea." Kitty said pointing each one out in turn.

Garfield blinked before saying "Can we go over that one more time?"

Suddenly the sound of a helicopters rotor blades was heard moments before the doorbell was wrung, making both the changeling and the phaser smirk before he rushed towards the door. Upon opening it he found a tall and slender elderly man in a crisp black suit with pale corpse-like skin, slicked back platinum blond hair, and ice-blue eyes smiling back at him.

Smiling like the cat that caught the canary; Garfield threw his arms around his friend surrogate family member, who hugged him in return.

"Stand back and let me get a good look at you." He said holding him at arm's length for a moment before he nodded "You've gotten bigger and it seems stronger as well. I couldn't decide what to bring you so..."

He waved a hand vaguely behind him showing a helicopter finishing placing a giant container on the ground before he said "I brought the whole fleet."

Shaking his head in amazement Garfield said "Al, your awesome you know that?"

"So I have been told by you young master, many times in fact."

"Aloysius, what the hell are you doing here with that shipping container?" A gruff voice asked.

"I could ask you the same considering you have been dead for the past ten years and I find it rather disturbing to be holding a conversation with a dead man." Aloysius said locking eyes with Wolverine.

They stared at each other for a moment before the butler looked back to his young charge and asked "Young master, have you eaten yet today?"

Seeing the boy shake his head, Aloysius said "why don't you go do that first and then come out here and inspect the fleet? Also, here is the wardrobe you requested." He said standing aside as several workhands pushed six or so wheeled racks that were full of clothes in front of the teen.

"Thanks, Al I know I've said it once today, but your awesome." He said before putting on a purple silk shirt and a faux alligator skin jacket which he left open completing his look.

"Well how do I look?" he asked.

"Just grand sir." Aloysius said honestly.

"Like a pimp from the seventies kid." Logan said bluntly.

Rolling his eyes at Logan's comment Garfield headed back inside to have breakfast. Once he was sure the young boy was gone, Pendergast promptly turned to the feral mutant and struck him with a powerful right hook, splitting his lip which promptly healed in the process.

"I deserved that." He said.

Glaring at him, the butler replied "You deserve much more than that after all this boy has been through! Do you have any idea what you've condemned him to Mark, any at all? His childhood practically ended the day both you and Miss Marie supposedly perished, forced to steal for the very people who killed you, then almost murdered by the very person you hired to look out for his best interest nearly fifty times! If that wasn't enough he joined that damned Doom Patrol and allowed himself to be legally adopted by that fool Dayton nearly getting him killed everytime I saw him on the news. Then that 'event' happened and he left not even bothering to tell me where he was going again I found out on the news..."

The butler paused to catch his breath and straighten the wrinkles in his suit "You are considered legally dead by the courts, as such I am under no such obligation to follow your orders any longer, nor do I recognize you as Sir Mark Logan, the only Logan I shall be taking orders from anymore is the young master am I clear on this?"

"Crystal bub." Logan grunted.

The butler glared at him a moment before nodding once briefly and saying "Good, now perhaps you can make yourself useful and help me move the fleet out for inspection?"

Although he phrased it like a question it was clear it wasn't one, Logan raised an eyebrow and asked "The Fleet?"

Smirking, the butler nodded and said "Yes the young master's pride and joy come, let me show you."

 **(...)**

Having eaten breakfast and explained that his butler had shown up with his new wardrobe, and after ensuring Xavier he was perfectly capable of dealing with people with special abilities, Garfield asked the others to assemble on the front lawn, as he had something to show them all. Meeting them in the hallway he stood in front of the doors and said "Now, as you all know, I totally wrecked Scott's car the other day. Well, like I told him yesterday, I owe him a car and I keep my promises."

Garfield reached into his pants pocket before pulling out a large ring of keys selecting one, he took it off the keyring and said "I think this'll make us even, Summer's."

He then opened the door and lead the way outside, he couldn't help but smirk as everyone gasped. There on the mansion's front lawn parked in a straight row were thirty five vehicles ranging from muscle cars, motorcycles, to sports cars, to...

"Like, holy crap, is that a tank?!" Kitty questioned pointing at a huge mass of metal with treads on it.

Nodding Garfield said "Yep, that's my M4 Sherman, and it's fully armed and operational too." Seeing the crazy looks he was getting he shrugged and said "What, you never know when you might need to blow something up."

"El Camino, nice!" Roberto, a dark-skinned Brazilian said spotting a purple and black hood striped car, with a truck bed.

"Thanks, but we're here for the one on the end covered in the tarp." Gar said leading the way to one such vehicle.

Stopping in front of it; Gar couldn't help but ask "How do you feel about snakes Scott?"

Shrugging the shade wearing boy replied "I don't mind them."

Smirking and nodding at Kitty to get ready he said "Then your gonna love this dude!"

Pulling off the tarp, Garfield revealed what lay underneath. A cherry red 2013 Dodge STR Viper. Scott didn't notice when his jaw hit the floor, or even when Kitty took several pictures to use for blackmail later the only thing going through Scott's mind in that moment was...

"I can't accept this Garfield."

Looking at him funny the changeling asked "Why not Scott?"

"This is worth ten times what my old car was." Cyclops responded.

The Changeling shrugged "So in case you haven't noticed I. Have. A. Tank! It's worth a lot more than that car is, so I'm pretty sure I can just go out and buy another car. Trust me Scott, if I didn't want you to have this car, I wouldn't have offered." He finished sincerely.

"You sure?" Scott asked obviously warming up to the idea.

Giving him a deadpan look Garfield replied "Dude, just take the damn car already!"

Finally relenting Scott nodded before running towards the car like a kid on Christmas morning, causing the girls to collectively roll their eyes and think _'Boys.'_

"It seems as though Mr. Summers is enjoying his gift Master Garfield."

Turning the changeling replied "So it seems Al, so it seems. Al, this is Raven, my teammate on the Titans." He said introducing the elderly man to the young empath.

"Madame, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person though I've heard so much of you from the young master, I feel as though we've already met." He said while bowing at the waist.

"All good things I hope?" she asked while giving the green boy a sideways glance.

"Only the best of things Madame." The butler replied, straightening.

"Yo guys!" Spike called getting their attention before pointing at the tank...which was taking off down the driveway.

Doing a quick headcount, Gar found his culprits "What do Jubilee and Tabitha think their doing?"

"Shall I fetch the Davy Crocket sir?" Aloysius inquired.

Shaking his head, Garfield responded "No, no that's overkill, plus it would kill them."

"What is zis Davey Crocket?" Kurt asked as Wolverine paled said "Please tell me your kiddin kid, you don't really have one of those in working order do ya?"

"Yep, it's a part of my second hobby." He replied stoically.

"What's that, getting us all killed?!" Logan growled.

Kurt tried again "Vhut is zis Davey Crocket and vwey is it so dangerous?"

Turning to him Logan said "A Davey Crocket is a recoilless rifle developed during the Cold War Elf. It was basically a portable nuke launcher, that consisted of a barrel and the warhead; and once fired, it would lay waste to everything within a three mile radius including the person who fired it; and more often than not, according to tests, even if they were far enough from the blast zone if they were down wind they could still die from radiation poisoning."

Garfield was suddenly slapped upside the head by Raven "Ouch what was that for?!"

"What do you think? Why the hell would you even buy such a thing in the first place, let alone have it brought here?" she asked angrily.

"Well when I bought it, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He said receiving another smack. "As for why it's here, Al has standing orders to never let it get too far away from him because I don't want it stolen."

Raven nodded slowly before asking "So let me get this straight, you bought an active nuclear warhead launcher, on a whim and then ordered your butler to carry it with him at all times even in heavily populated areas such as New York City?"

"Well it sounds a lot worse than it is when you put it like that Rae." Beast Boy pouted receiving another smack.

Raven was about to chant her mantra to stop the tank, only to find Jean had already done so while they were talking; now Ororo, Beast, and Xavier were berating the two misfit teens.

 _[Garfield, while I find the idea of a tank on my lawn unsettling, I find the idea of a nuclear warhead on my lawn frightening.]_ The Professor said speaking through telepathy as he was still giving the girls a talking to.

 _'_ _You worry too much Professor, that thing hasn't gone off in all the time I've had it. It's totally secure.'_ He assured the telepath.

 _[And, just how long has that been exactly?]_ Xavier asked.

 _'_ _Oh, about five years now.'_ He replied.

Xavier made his way over to the teen and said "Regardless of how long you've had it, I would sleep much easier without it here in the mansion."

Oh, c'mon dude I bet you've got kids here whose powers are even more dangerous than a nuke, and twice as likely to accidently go off!" Beast Boy complained.

"That's true some of the students here have abilities that if used improperly could far outstrip that of a nuclear warhead." Xavier conceded.

"And if it hasn't gone off yet, what makes you think it's gonna happen now? I mean, Al and I mostly Al, have done a damn good job so far right?" he continued.

"Yes, yes you have." Xavier replied "Though I can't help but wonder why you bought it in the first place."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." He said again, parroting what he told Raven.

"What could've been so bad, that it made buying fully functional nuclear warhead delivery systems seem like a good idea?" Raven asked.

Letting out something between a sigh and a chuckle Beast Boy replied "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya Rae."

"Sugar, ah think ah speak fer everyone when ah say, we'll believe whatever ya damn well tell us is the truth." Rogue said causing the others to nod.

"Ok." He said as if not believing his own words before he continued "As I'm sure some of you are aware, I was a member of the Doom Patrol, a very militaristic superhero team that did whatever it took to take down the bad guys, even if it meant some innocent people had to get hurt in the process."

He paused to collect his thoughts before he continued "A little over a year and a half ago now, the Doom Patrol was called to a small fishing village of Codsville Maine where we heard reports of the Brotherhood of Evil being spotted...it was a trap. In the end; we had two choices. Evacuate the civilians and die or sacrifice the civilians and defeat the Brotherhood. We chose the former, and in the end, the only survivors were Mento and I. The loss of Rita drove him mad, and he blamed me for the deaths of the rest of the Doom Patrol, and nearly killed me but I gave as good as I got before I left, and I've been running ever since, because even if the papers say he's dead, I know otherwise and I won't believe so until I see a body."

"So the nuke is-?"Wolverine asked.

"An insurance policy in case he ever shows back up, yeah. I know a couple of animal forms that can survive an explosion, but can he?" Beast Boy scoffed "I doubt it."

 _'_ _Oh, c'mon; hasn't he been through enough crap already? He doesn't need or deserve this.'_ Rogue thought to herself.

Raven was having thoughts along a different vein _'I just need to find Mento and decapitate him for daring to harm my mate, sounds easy enough.'_

While Kitty was thinking _'Overkill much Gar? I mean, like, a nuke? Seriously dude?'_

Both Professor X and Jean heard all of this and besides agreeing not to piss off raven in the near future they also agreed that the changeling didn't deserve his lot in live and that using a nuclear warhead to kill one man was overkill in the extreme.

Xavier then decided to ask a question "Garfield, do you think you could defeat Mento now that all this time has passed?"

"Hard to say honestly; if he's still nutso, then there's no way in hell Chuckie. He did some scary shit to me the first time. Scary shit of the mentally scaring variety. I'd rather not-I wouldn't want anyone to go through that" Garfield replied with a shudder.

Steepling his hands, Xavier kept his own council for a moment before nodding and coming to a decision "Garfield, I've decided...you may keep your missile." He said shocking all of his students.

"But Professor-"Scott began only to fall silent when Xavier raised his hand and spoke "For someone of Garfields caliber to resort to use of a weapon of mass destruction to eradicate one man tells me only one thing, that this person is mentally unstable and highly dangerous. I am assuming he is a telepath at the very least?" Xavier asked.

"Yep; telepath, telekinetic, he can fly, and he's psychic which is funny cause he couldn't see himself going bonkers." The changeling mocked.

"So we have a mentally unstable psi user to deal with, great." Raven said.

"No, I have a mentally unstable psi-user to deal with, Mento is my problem and no one else needs to get involved." Garfield corrected firmly.

Raven opened her mouth to argue only for the changeling to beat her to the punch "I've already lost enough in my life, I won't lose any more Raven; I won't!" he told her before turning into a peregrine falcon and winging his way towards New York.

 **(...)**

 **Unknown Location**

"Soon Garfield, soon you will pay for what you did, you will pay for killing my Rita, as well as Larry and Cliff. Soon, oh so soon..."

 **(...)**

 **Chapter Length: 10,460 – Date Completed: 6/11/14**

 **(...)**

 **AN: Ok I'm gonna break this up into sections so it's easier to digest.**

 **First up, X-23 and the Harem. Some people have brought up the fact that adding X-23 (Wolverines' clone) to the Harem and having Logan as Garfield's biological father makes it incest. My answer to this is that is BB's DNA is SO screwed up and diverse that it's really not, plus BB rewrites his DNA everytime he morphs and X-23 has a healing factor, I think they'll be ok. Also another note on the harem before I forget, it's larger than just the three listed, much larger.**

 **BB's PHD's: I have a feeling someone is gonna bring this up, so I might as well talk about it here and now and get it out of the way. I had him gain these specific degrees in those specific fields so he could better understand his own abilities. Is he a genius? Nope, not like Mr. Fantastic or Iron man but he'll have his moments I assure you.**

 **BB's money: I just feel like I should mention this one just in case, in comic canon it is said that Nicholas Galtry (BB's legal guardian who tried to kill him.) Embezzled MILLIONS from the inheritance his parents left him before he found him and then tried to kill him to claim the rest. So I can only assume he's quite well off, add onto that the fact that he was adopted by Steve Dayton and his wife and BB is one rich kid. Also crazy axe-killer Mento blaming BB for the Doom Patrols death and trying to kill him was comic canon too.**

 **Well I hope you all liked the chapter everyone and till the next one, Bubbajack out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apex Predator**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Diller**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Marvel characters that may show up in this fic.**

 **Ch.3: Garfield's True Power.**

 **(...)**

By the time he stopped flying, Beast Boy found himself lost in the concrete jungle that was New York City. Diving into an alley, he assumed human form before reaching into his pocket and searched for his holoring, only to find it absent. Cursing his own shortsightedness, he pulled up the hood of his jacket before he made his way out of the alleyway.

 _'_ _Ok let's see, I'm lost in NYC, I don't have my phone on me, and I left my wallet and my holoring back at the mansion.'_ He thought while ticking the negatives off on his fingers before moving onto the positives.

After a minute or two he said "I got nuttin'."

He suddenly heard an elderly woman's cry for help and sprang into action. Sprinting around the corner he found six soon to be knocked out thugs surrounding a little old lady. One of them had a sawed-off shotgun while the rest carried things like pipes and knives. Growling in annoyance he called out "Don't you boys have something better to do than badgering a sweet ole lady?"

As one the goons turned, and then smirked when they saw it was just a single person. With sick twisted grins on their faces they moved in, ignoring the old lady for the moment, which is just what the teen hero wanted. The one with the shotgun, clearly the leader with a black Mohawk, tanned skin and a knife scar clearly visible along the right side of his head going from his eyebrow to the side of his skull. He was wearing a biker vest a stained white t-shirt, jeans, and work boots. He had several tribal tattoos on his left forearm and a clearly insane look in his dark eyes. Leaning into Garfield's personal space and said in a Hispanic tinged accent "Don't you know heroics don't pay niño?"

Raising an eyebrow beneath his hood he shot back "Don't you know there's a limit to how cliché one can look, Mr. Biker?"

The man started laughing "Ha-hahaha! You got jokes huh, niño? You're a little comedian huh, like Christopher Mintz-Plasse? FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU SUPER HERO WANNA BE! You think-you think just because you stand here all tough and shit that we're gonna back off hermano? Well, news flash! This is usually the part where we fight to the death!" The madman said before raising his gun and firing...only for his target to spontaneously disappear and for one of his boys to take the shot to the chest instead.

The gunman blinked, stared at his gun then at the dead body of his henchman for a moment before he started laughing once again "Oh god, this is great! The lil niño actually has superpowers! No wait, don't tell me now, you can teleport right?"

"Not quite." Garfield's voice said from behind him before all he knew was pain in his skull and darkness. He then turned back into his human form from his brief stint as a gorilla, and turned to the remaining henchmen and said "You've got two choices; take him and go-"He said pointing at their downed leader. "Or try and fight me and go to prison."

With his enhanced hearing the changeling could hear them muttering to one another, things like 'He took out Vaas' and 'He disappeared, then turned into a monkey man!' The consensus seemed that they were going to flee and they did just that, picking up their leader and making signs warding off evil against him as they went past. The threat now taken care of, he made his way towards the old lady slowly so as not to frighten her.

Roughly a dozen or so feet away he stopped and asked politely "Ma'am are you ok, do you need me to call you an ambulance or anything?"

The woman in question was 5'5 wearing a blue dress and flats, carrying a purse and had grey hair, blue eyes and if Gar had to estimate he'd put her at around fifty or so. She smiled at him in a kind of warm and grandmotherly kind of way and shook her head saying "No thank you young man, I'm just grateful you showed up when you did, who knows what those...despicable men would've done if you hadn't arrived."

Smiling a bit himself he replied "It's no problem ma'am, all in a day's work for a superhero."

His moment was ruined when his stomach decided to let out a loud growl, reminding him that being a superhero also meant he had a super-sized appetite to match. Chuckling in embarrassment, he said "Sorry about that, it's been awhile since I've eaten and my powers give me a higher than average metabolism."

"It's quite alright dear, why don't you come along with me and after a brief shopping trip I'll treat you to a nice home cooked lunch? It's the least I could do to repay you for you heroics." She said.

Garfield shook his head and held up his hands "I couldn't impose on you like that ma'am."

"Nonsense, now come along young man before the market gets overly crowded." She said briskly in a tone that clearly wouldn't take no for an answer.

Something about this woman set off his instincts. They were telling him to do as she said or he would regret it, and he had survived a long time by listening to them for the most part. So he nodded and hesitantly stepped out of the shadows and offered the woman his hand to shake saying "Most people know me as Beast Boy, but you can just call me Gar ma'am."

She stared at his clawed green hand curiously for a moment then reached out and gave it a gentle shake smiling grandmotherly as she did so, before introducing herself "May Parker, pleasure is mine Gar."

The two silently made their way out of the alley side by side and May couldn't help but try to peek under the boy's hood. Apparently sensing what she was trying to do he smirked before he reached up and lowered it revealing his green skin, eye, hair, pointed ears, and jutting fang.

"I'm not exactly a lady killer huh Miss Parker?" he joked.

"Nonsense dear; if a woman or a person in general judges another on appearances' alone then they are clearly vain and not worth knowing." She sniffed.

He nodded and May Parker went up a notch in his book. He was about to raise his hood when he thought back on what Raven told him back in her room in Titans Tower three days earlier and then Mrs. Parker's own words which reinforced them.

 _"_ _You need is to be more confident in yourself Gar, if people don't like you for you then who needs them. Just be yourself, nothing else matters."_ With those words ringing in his head, Garfield raised his head high, and with more confidence than usual he smiled at the older person next to him and said "Thanks I needed that."

"Not at all dear." May replied happy she could help the clearly self-conscious teenager.

And so Garfield escorted May Parker while she did her grocery shopping. He received many odd looks most of disgust, but some of curiosity, and from at least a couple women, looks of interest. The two were had just finished shopping and Garfield at his own insistence was carrying all of her bags till they made it into her house, were he placed them on the kitchen counter for her to sort through.

"If you want, I could help you put them away?" he offered.

May shook her head "No, but thank you. You've been more than helpful enough already. Now, is there anything particular you would like for lunch?"

"I'm a vegetarian so a nice salad would suit me just fine Mrs. Parker." He replied.

"Not a problem dear, my nephew Peter should be home soon that should be more than enough time for me to throw together a nice salad and some soup as well as some bread. Why don't you go relax until then?" she suggested.

Again, Garfield's instincts were telling him that this was not a request, so he nodded and taking the form of a common house cat, laid down in a rocking chair and took a cat nap.

 **(...)**

Peter opened the door to his and his Aunt's home, and was greeted by the smell of vegetable soup invading his senses. Smiling slightly he made his way deeper inside the house, Mary Jane following in step beside him. He found his Aunt in the kitchen stirring a large pot.

"I'm home Aunt May, and a redhead from school followed me." He joked receiving a playful slap on the arm from MJ.

Turning and smiling at her nephew, and neighbor, she said "Hello Peter, Mary Jane. How was school?"

"Good." Both teens replied at the same time before Peter asked "How was your day Aunt May?"

Chuckling she responded "Quite exciting really; it all started when these hooligans tried to steal my purse-"Peter interrupted concerned "Are you ok, did they hurt you?"

"Peter, Peter, as you can clearly see, I'm fine. I was rescued by an upstanding young gentleman by the name of Gar. He even accompanied me shopping and was kind enough to carry my bags here for me. He's such a well-mannered young man, much like you Peter dear. Speaking of him; he's asleep in the living room could you go wake him and tell him lunch is ready dear?"

"I'll do it Mrs. Parker." Mary Jane volunteered.

May nodded before saying "Just so you both know, he has a...skin condition and he is somewhat self-conscious of it, so do try not to ogle at him."

Confused but nodding, Mary Jane made her way into the living room and looked around. She didn't see a person but she did see something that made her stop and rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. A green tom cat was laying curled up in what was Peters' Uncle Ben's old rocking chair. As she approached its head shot up and it eyed her warily.

"Umm, hi-" She began awkwardly feeling stupid for talking to a cat before pressing on "Peter's Aunt May said to tell you dinner was almost ready?"

Much to her surprise, the cat nodded before jumping to the ground before rapidly assuming the form of a fully clothed green skinned elf a couple years her junior. _'He's absolutely adorable!'_ MJ thought to herself.

"Yo, thanks for the heads up dudette. Names Gar by the way." He said offering her his hand to shake.

Taking it she replied "Mary Jane Watson, nice to meet you Gar."

Gar took a moment to take in her features. She was 5'8, had alluring and friendly green eyes and crimson red hair and was currently wearing a yellow blouse, black jeans held up by a simple brown belt, and brown flats.

As the two entered the kitchen still hand in hand, he found a geeky if muscular looking teen with hazel eyes, brown hair who looked to be roughly 5'10 wearing a white an teal striped shirt, jeans, belt, and brown shoes. He was also gawking at him. That was until his May hit him with ladle and said "Peter! What did I tell you about starring at our guest?"

Scratching his head in sheepish embarrassment he said "Sorry aunt may, but when you said he had a skin condition I didn't expect...well green. Sorry, Gar right?" he said offering his hand.

Nodding and smiling a little, Garfield gave his hand a squeeze, tight enough that for a normal human it would leave his hand sore just as a lesson for him to not judge books by their cover. But to his surprise, the guy seemed to easily handle the pressure and was returning it in kind.

 _'_ _Interesting.'_ The changeling thought before sniffing the air, pretending to take in the scent of lunch when really he was taking in the boy's scent.

 _'_ _Smells like Chemicals, sweat, latex, and...Spiders?'_ he thought on this briefly before his eyes lit up _'Ah, I see now. I assumed he'd be older though.'_

Pulling out a chair for the redhead before doing the same for May and then himself he said "Thanks for lunch May, if it tastes even half as good as it smells, then we're all in for a real treat."

"Thank you Garfield dear." May replied.

"Thanks for saving my Aunt, Gar it means a lot." Peter said sincerely.

Waving off the praise he said "Don't worry about it Pete, all in a day's work of a superhero."

After they began to fill their plates, MJ asked "So, what brings you to new York Gar? Are you here to join the Avengers?" she inquired.

Shaking his head while chewing a bite of his salad, he swallowed before he replied "Nah, I'm actually on sabbatical from my team in California the Teen Titans' and I figured since I had some time off, I'd visit a pen pal I have here."

"Oh that's cool." She replied.

"I knew you looked familiar, you're Beast Boy from the Doom Patrol!" Peter said in awe.

Giving a mirthless chuckle, he replied "I was a part of the Doom Patrol yes. All the other members are either MIA or dead."

Peter winced before he said "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"S'alright dude, don't worry about it." The changeling replied.

May decided it would be best to change the subject "So Gar dear, where are you staying?"

"My friend is staying as this boarding school type place, called Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's. Speaking of which can you guys give me directions back to Bayville, they are probably worried sick and I forgot my phone when I left earlier among other things." He said embarrassed.

"Oh well it's quite simple dear, you just need to head in a generally northeasterly direction from here till you come to a bridge then cross it and then you'll be in the Bayville area. It shouldn't take you more than an hour or so." May told him.

The changeling looked at her dumbfounded "Seriously?" seeing the older woman nod, he slams his head down on the table in defeat and mutters "Now I feel stupid."

Peter patted him on the back sympathetically don't feel too bad, New York is a big place and it's easy to get lost in."

"Yeah, there's a reason they call this place the concrete jungle." MJ pitched in.

Chuckling he said "Yeah I guess." He then turned to Mary Jane and said "So lemme guess, you're a supermodel right?"

Nearly choking on a spoonful of soup as her face became as red as her hair, she stuttered out "S-supermodel, what makes you think that?"

The green teen shrugged "Nothing, you just have a very photogenic look is all. Do you own a night club?"

"No." she replied while giggling.

"Hmm, there goes my second guess...actress?" tried.

Surprisingly she nodded "Yes actually; or at least I'd like to go to college for acting."

Gar nodded and said wistfully "My adoptive mother was an actress."

MJ blinked in surprise before she leaned forward in interest and asked "She was? What was her name Gar? I might've heard of her."

"You might have, her name was Rita Farr she-"Beast Boy was cut off as the redhead let out a very high-pitched girly squeal, before saying rather rapidly "You were adopted by the Rita Farr? I couldn't believe it she was an amazing actress, but for some reason her career just died. Do you know what happened? Can I get her autograph? Can I-"

Now it was MJ's turn to be silenced, this time by Peter as he put a hand over her mouth, causing the changeling to sigh in relief and say "Thanks dude, that was...creepy."

Mary Jane frowned at the two and Peter said "MJ, if I remove my hand, are you going to fangasm again?"

She shook her head prompting the young Parker heir to remove his hand and for MJ to say in a quiet and embarrassed tone "Sorry Gar, I got carried away."

"Its fine." He said before getting up and putting his dirty dishes in the sink before heading towards the backdoor only to turn once he had his hand on the door handle and say "I'm afraid you won't be able to get her autograph or anything though, as she died a year and a half ago. Thanks for the food Mrs. Parker, but I should be getting back home." He finished, his first announcement shocking everyone still as he walked outside before turning into an eagle and began winging his way back to Xavier Institute.

 **(...)**

Meanwhile at Xavier's, Raven, Rogue, Logan, Aloysius, and Professor X were becoming worried about the missing green changeling. Made all the worse by the fact that they had no real way of contacting him as he left his phone, wallet, and was out of range of both Jean's telepathic range, and the Professor couldn't find him for some odd reason.

Punching a wall in frustration Logan growled out "Chuck, you sure you can't find the kid?"

His fingers on his head as he concentrated, Xavier responded "Yes Logan, I'm quite sure. For some odd reason, I can't connect with his mind, it's quite strange."

Grunting in annoyance, Logan said "Have ya thought about using Cerebro?"

"Cerebro?" Raven, who was meditating in an attempt to locate her missing teammate with no success, asked.

"Yes, it is in essence a mutant detector that is kept here in the Institute that I use to find more potential students for my school." He said before turning to Logan and saying "You may have a valid point Logan. Come; let's see if Cerebro can tell us anything. Your welcome to come too Miss Roth."

Xavier led the way to the west wing of his mansion which was off limits to the students, he explained for the empath's benefit before they arrived in front of an all metal door with an X in bas-relief and a retina scanner in the middle. Wheeling his way up to the Retina scanner Xavier held his eye still as the scanner did its work before a mechanical voice chimed "Welcome Professor Xavier." Before opening and admitting the four heroes.

From within, lay a metal chair, and a helmet with two wires connected to it. Xavier moved forward, sliding himself into the metal chair before donning the helmet. Now connected to Cerebro, Xavier was mentally connected to every human on the planet. He then began his search for the green Titan, but it was still difficult to locate him, though he now had a general location.

 _'_ _What is going on?'_ Xavier thought he focused harder and this time, managed to learn what Garfield's powers were, and why he couldn't pinpoint his location. It also made him wonder just what kind of ability the changeling really possessed.

Making a list show up on a large screen he turned to Wolverine and Raven before asking "Logan, Miss Roth, has Garfield ever shown extreme adaptability in certain situations?"

Raven scoffed "You're kidding right? He's a shapeshifter; it's practically the definition of his power."

Xavier shook his head and tired again "No, I mean has he ever spontaneously gained new abilities or immunities to certain abilities?"

Raven shook her head "Not that I know of."

"Why don't you tell us what's going on Chuck." Logan suggested, though the way he said it made it sound like anything but a suggestion.

In response Xavier motioned for them to look at the screen and said "This is a list of all the powers young Garfield currently has access to."

The screen read thusly:

Subject: Garfield Mark Logan Sex: Male Height: 5'6 weight: 130lbs.

Powers: Superior Adaptation, Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Poison Immunity, Predator Instincts, Prey Instincts, Enhanced Senses, Pheromone Detection, Size Alteration, Telepathy, Telekinesis , Precognition, Soul-Self Projection, Elasticity, Empathy, Probability Manipulation, Duplication, Super-vision, Enhanced-Strength, Enhanced- Endurance, Geokinesis, Power Absorption Immunity, Regenerative Healing Factor, Intangibility, Intuitive Aptitude, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Balance, Danger Intuition, and Web Generation.

Looking at the list, both the empath's and the ferals eyes widened and Raven asked "But how is that possible? I've never seen him use any of these powers before, except for shapeshifting into animals which I guess one could argue is where the Enhanced Senses, Pheromone Detection, and Predator Prey Instincts came from."

"I have a theory." Xavier said before turning to Logan and asking "Garfield was afflicted with Sakutia also known as Green Fever yes?"

Grunting Logan said "Yeah, that's right. Little guy was a fighter even then. The disease kills in forty-eight hours and he managed to hang on for two whole weeks, till his mom and I managed to fix him up."

Xavier nodded "I believe that in contracting Sakutia, Garfield prematurely activated his X-gene, which gave him Superior Adaption, this however was covered up by the cure you and your wife developed, granting him Biological Manipulation, but since people had only ever lived long enough to turn into animals..." Xavier trailed off.

"He only thinks he can turn into animals!" Raven finished in awed hushed tones.

Xavier nodded "Correct Miss Roth, you see Garfield has unknowingly been adapting against every foe or friend he's ever met and he likely has no idea he has access to these abilities as a result of being a shapeshifter."

Raven then decided to point something out. "But what about that one; intuitive aptitude, doesn't that mean he should know about these powers and know how they work?"

Stroking his nonexistent beard in thought Xavier responded "I believe young Garfield be made aware of his primary power first."

"So it's like a domino effect then?" She nodded accepting the professor's theory before smiling a little and saying "I always knew he had potential, I'm so proud of him."

"You an me both girlie; once he gets back, he's going in the Danger Room against the X-men till he realizes what he's really capable of." Wolverine responded.

The Danger Room?" Raven asked.

"Training Room." Logan replied shortly.

Cocking an eyebrow Jean replied "Wouldn't it just be easier just too tell him?"

The Gothic empath and the feral man shared a look before Logan said "Yeah, but the kid needs to learn there's consequences for runnin' off an makin' us worry about him somehow Jean."

Jean rolled her eyes and said "You two are terrible, doing this to Gar."

Logan shrugged "Eh, it's for his own good, besides he'll thank me later, probably."

With that, the group made their way out of Cerebro and back into the rest of the mansion.

 **(...)**

Garfield was on his way back to Xavier's when he noticed something odd, a woman with platinum blonde hair in a skintight black leather and white fur trimmed outfit climbing out of skylight of the American Natural History Museum. He debated about whether or not he should get involved, then thought _'Well, why not?'_ as he glided down to the roof.

"What's the matter, couldn't afford the price of admission sweetheart?" a voice asked making Black Cat shiver with excitement in her black leather boots.

"Well, you know me Spider-"She began as she turned only to see someone other than the masked wallcrawler leaning on a ventilation unit behind her. He was a green pointy eared elf wearing some pretty cool clothes.

"You're not Spiderman." She said.

The green teen shook his head "No, no I'm not."

Taking in his full appearance she thought _'Kinda cute though; kid can't be any older than sixteen...I'll have some fun with him since Spider isn't here.'_ She decided before sauntering over to him with a sway in her hips.

"Well then cutie, since your clearly not Spider, what might your name be?" she purred seductively.

Smiling a bit, he said "You can call me Beast Boy."

"Oh, with a name like that I bet you're a real tiger in the sack huh?" she asked smiling while leaning over and giving the boy a good view of her cleavage.

Chuckling he replied "Funny you should say that."

Suddenly, he transformed into a green Bengal Tiger, except this one was roughly three times the size of a normal one. Standing at 10'8 in height, being thirty feet long, and weighing in at a whopping 1650lbs, it was only natural for the female thief to pale, before she began to slowly back up, all the while saying things like "Nice kitty, good kitty, you wouldn't wanna hurt lil old me would you cutie?"

The giant cat growled warningly before swiping at her with one massive paw pulling the bag she held from her grasp. The monster-sized green jungle cat then stood protectively over the bag like a mother would her kittens and growled warningly again at the thief.

Sighing held her hands up and said "Fine, fine I get it, no stealing for me tonight."

Hearing this, the jungle cat nodded before turning back into the green teen that looked at her suspiciously as he reached down and picked up the bag before reaching inside and glancing within to see what she had tried to steal. Seeing the contents of the bag, he began to chuckle to himself, prompting Black Cat to ask "What's so funny?"

Wiping away a false tear, he said "Nothing dudette, just reminiscing over one of the greatest pranks I ever pulled is all."

Bending her head to the side a little, she asked "A prank that has to do with the Star of India, the Eagle Diamond, the DeLong Star Ruby, the Midnight Star Ruby, and the Lucifer's Heart Red Diamond? Do tell." She said, suddenly becoming much, much more interested in this mutant in front of her.

He waved a finger at her and said "Ah, ah, ah; I don't give out details of my pranks to just anyone. No matter how hot they look in black leather."

Tossing her hair back flirtatiously she pouted cutely and said "Awe, but I really wanna know though."

Walking up to him slowly she bent over and whispered into his ear "Surely we can come to some kind of...arrangement, hm?"

Deciding to try his luck, he played along and whispered back "Well that depends, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

She leaned back in surprise "Are you asking me out?"

Smirking a little he replied "That depends are you single?"

Smiling a bit herself, she replied "Yeah?"

"Then yes, yes I am." The green teen affirmed.

Raising a quizzical eyebrow from under her mask she asked "What if I say no?"

"You want to know about my prank and so, I'm kinda hoping you'll say yes." He said suddenly becoming bashful.

 _'_ _Awe, he's just too cute to say no to.'_ She thought before nodding and saying "Ok Beast Boy was it? I'll go out with you."

Seeing his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning totally made saying yes worth in in Felicia's opinion. "Really?" he said.

"Yeah, really." She replied chuckling at his reaction a bit.

He then threw his fist in the air and jumped saying "Awesome! I-I uh thanks Miss?" He said after coming back to his senses causing Black Cat to giggle again and say "Usually I'd say you could call me Black Cat, but since we'll be going out tomorrow night, you can call me Felicia."

"Felicia huh, then Gar please." The mutant requested.

Her eyes twinkling with amusement she asked "Gar?"

Sighing while silently cursing his own name he replied "Its short for Garfield."

"That is...absolutely adorable. I loved that lasagna eating cat growing up." She cooed.

Seriously?" he asked skeptically.

Felicia nodded before she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a piece of paper. "Be at this address, by eight 'o' clock sharp. Don't be late cutie." She said with a wink before she back flipped off the roof only to swing away using a grappling hook gun.

 _'_ _Dude, I just got a date...'_ he thought, before realization set in and he yelled "DUDE, I GOT A DATE! TAKE THAT CY!" he yelled to the roof tops before flying down to a security guard and saying "Here, I stopped a robbery."

He then took fight once again, letting loose a jubilant cry in the form of a bald eagle as he winged his way towards Xavier's.

Coincidently back in Jump City, a certain Tin Man sneezed.

 **(...)**

Beast Boy was filled with a sudden sense of foreboding as landed on the lawn of Xavier's school. His animal senses were screaming at him to run and he had this odd tingling feeling at the base of his skull that kinda reminded him of the feeling he got when he badmouthed Mento back when he was in the Doom Patrol only for the guy to be right behind him at the time.

 _'_ _Well, either Mento showed up and has taken everyone hostage, which I find unlikely, or Rae is pissed and just waiting for me to walk through the front door. That is highly more likely.'_

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves the changeling whispered to himself "Show time." Before pushing open the front doors and saying "Lucy, I'm home!"

He was promptly developed in a sphere of darkness and dragged inches from the face of his annoyed teammate. Chuckling nervously he said "Heya Rae, miss me?"

Smirking dangerously she replied "Gar, what made you think it was a good idea to go running off without your holoring, wallet, or cellphone?"

Shrugging he replied "Simple, I wasn't thinking at the time."

Rolling her eyes, Raven sighed and said "Clearly." She then looked at him concerned and asked "You didn't get into too, much trouble did you?"

Well let's see, I saved a sweet old lady from being mugged, she insisted I follow her home so she could make me lunch, I met her nephew, and on my way home I stopped a robbery and ended up getting a date tomorrow night with said robber."

Blinking owlishly Raven asked "Seriously?"

"Yep." BB nodded before leaning in and kissing her chastely and saying "Thanks."

Looking away so he couldn't see her blush she asked "What for?"

"That pep talk you gave me back at the Tower, it gave me the confidence to walk around with my hood down today, with a little encouragement from Mrs. Parker." Seeing Raven's confused look he clarified "The sweet old lady I saved."'

Raven then dropped him and motioned for him to follow her, as they continued their conversation.

Raven nodded before locking eyes with him again and saying "So, you got a date huh?"

"Yep tomorrow night at seven with someone called Black Cat." He paused before saying "Do you think I should tell her about...you know?"

"What?" Raven said alarmed "No, no, definitely not on the first date!"

Nodding somberly he said "Yeah you're probably right, as usual. Our relationship is a bit odd isn't it?" he mused.

"Well we're both a little odd, Gar. Although, I think you should consider telling both Rogue and Kitty about your...condition and our relationship." Raven added.

Blinking in surprise he asked "You mean that they..?"

To which the grey-skinned empath shrugged and said "Jury is still out on Kitty, but she said some promising things at breakfast remember? As for Rogue, she's been your pen pal for years, and then she learns about your life, what do you think?" She said as if it should be obvious.

Sighing he said "Right, well I think like you said, it would be best if I got to know them better first."

"Agreed, we're here."

Gar looked around and found himself in front of...an elevator?

Giving her a confused look he asked "Where we goin' Rae?"

"A place where you can realize what you're really capable of." She replied cryptically before leading him by the hand onto the elevator and pushing the down button.

 **(...)**

The X-Men and New Mutants looked up as the doors to the elevator opened up, revealing the changeling and the empath. The moment Rogue saw he was ok she marched over to him, and giving him her best glare said "Don' go runnin' off like that Gar! Do ya have any ideah how worried ah was ahbout ya?"

Having the decency to look sheepish he replied "Sorry Rogue, I got a bit worked up."

Sighing she rolled her eyes before flipping her bangs out of her face "Fahn, jus' don' do it ah'gin you hear?" she said slipping deeper into her Mississippi accent due to her distress.

"Right, again sorry." He apologized.

Kitty walked to him next, and placing her hands on his shoulders she asked "Like, you ok Gar?"

He nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, so~ what's with the matching outfits? Oh wait, don't tell me! You're the next up and coming version of The Rockettes right? I can just see Logan leading a chorus line, and one and two and three and four!" he joked seeing them all wearing matching black and yellow outfits with X patterns.

This caused the women in the group to laugh while the men groaned, and Logan in particular growled for a moment before he smirked and said "Laugh it up now kid, cause you won't be laughing after this training exercise."

"So this is a training room huh? I like the one we have at the tower better Rae." He said while turning to her.

"You'll find the danger room to be quite challenging Garfield." Xavier said while rolling towards him.

"Danger Room; dude, you couldn't have picked a less threatening sounding name than that?" the changeling asked.

Now chuckling Wolverine turned to his son and said "It gets better kid, today's exercise features you versus all the mutants here sans Rogue, Ro, and me."

"What?!" Beast Boy said panicked.

"But wait, it gets better, for this exercise you're not allowed to use your shapeshifting."

Waving his arms around frantically now he said "Dude, how the hell am I supposed to put up any kind of a fight without using my powers?!"

"Language young man." Ororo chided.

"Sorry Ororo, but seriously, what is this supposed to prove?" he asked.

Placing her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, Raven said "This is an exercise to show you just how strong you really are. Trust me Gar, he actually knows what he's doing for once." The demoness said referencing the changeling's wayward father.

Looking into her amethyst eyes and seeing her sincerity, he nodded before reaching into his pocket and handing her his i-pod and saying "Here, I figure I may as well have a phat beat to get my ass kicked to, so do me a favor and run this through the speakers will ya Rae?"

"Sure Gar, anything specific you wanna hear as your being pummeled?" she asked jokingly.

As he headed towards the elevator he said "Surprise me."

 **(...)**

He now stood across from no less than fourteen mutants most of which had unknown powers, and for a reason he was not being clued in on, he was not allowed to use his. Cracking his neck to the side, he said "Ok let's get this one-sided slaughter started."

Frowning slightly Kitty said "Like this is so messed up! Why is Logan having us gang up on his son? That's like, so not cool."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Kitty, this feels dirty man." Evan said.

Sighing Scott said in his leader tone "Dirty or not the Professor ok'd this, so there must be a good reason. For now, we do as Logan asks."

"Ok runts this is a fourteen on one fight, last person standing wins. Ready..." Logan said only for the sounds of a scuffle to be heard and for raven's voice to come over the speakers "Gar, one last piece of advice before you start. Think like an animal and adapt."

 _'_ _I feel like Rae was trying to tell me something just then, but what?'_ the green teen thought.

"Begin." Raven said before Indestructible by Disturbed began to play.

 **(...)**

Back in the control room Logan grunted as he picked himself up off the ground and glared at the empath. "Did ya really need to throw me into a wall girlie?"

"You were in the way." Raven said with a shrug as she watched the 'fight' below, hoping Beast Boy understood her meaning.

 **(...)**

"Waah-ooph!" Beast Boy yelled before he impacted with a wall, curtsy of Jean's telekinesis.

"Sorry Gar." Jean called worriedly.

Shrugging off the pain he got up and said "Don't worry about it."

He then threw himself to the side to avoid getting struck by both bolts of lightning and fire. Glancing up from his downed position he saw a blonde haired boy who he thought was called Ray and a dark-skinned dark-haired girl by the name of Amara, their hands covered in lightning and flames respectively.

"Like, what the heck you two?!" Kitty shouted at them.

"Look, the sooner we knock the green shrimp out, the sooner this joke a of training exercise can end, I'm just trying to speed things along." Ray said angrily.

"I agree with Ray." She then slapped Ray and said "He's not that short you brute."

Scoffing Berserker said "Whatever let's just get this over with." He then threw another bolt of lightning at the changeling, this one bound to hit him dead on.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and braced for impact...only nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find the others staring at him wide-eyed in shock.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Like, you just became intangible Gar." Kitty said.

Blinking he said "Seriously? You're sure hot-head's aim just doesn't suck?"

"Hey!" Roy said offended.

In response, Scott fired a low powered eye-beam at the green teen...only for it to pass right through him.

"Dude, am I a ghost?!" he said freaking out.

This caused various X-mutants to facepalm. Kitty however, walked forward and placing a calming hand on his shoulders said "Like, I think a more probable reason is you copied my powers somehow Gar."

This caused him to blink before his face split into a wide cheshire cat like grin "Dude...that's awesome, but how did that happen?"

"That would be due to your original mutation Garfield, the one you were born with." Xavier's voice declared over the intercom.

"Huh? What choo talkin' bout Chuckie?" he asked.

Chuckling slightly Xavier responds "Back when you came down with Sakutia, your x-gene activated granting you your original mutation, that of Superior Adaptation, a power that allows your body to rapidly adapt to any situation and overcome any foe. However, you have never needed you use it till now, because you could always change forms to various animal species thanks to the secondary artificial mutation you gained from the cure, which is that of Biological Manipulation."

Beast Boy blinked as the implications of his x-gene power set in...Making a T shape with his hands he said "Wait, wait, time out! Let me see if I've got this right, all the villain's I've fought...I've been able to copy their powers the entire time?!"

"Actually yes, and we think you may still have access to them." Raven said.

"Explain." He said shortly.

A sigh came through the speakers before she began "The professor and I speculated that because of your...unique anatomy, you might've subconsciously stored the powers away."

Garfield nodded "I get ya, so I gotta draw that out somehow."

"Gar, what do you think about when you become an animal maybe it works the same way?" Jean offered.

Shrugging he said "It's worth a shot."

He then focused on super strength and he felt and odd sensation similar to him shapeshifting but different. He then walked over to the wall, and punched it, leaving a hole in the wall, and breaking his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow! Note to self, super strength without super durability isn't a good idea!" he yelled before his hand began to spontaneously repair itself.

"Ok, I guess I have a regenerative healing factor from Logan." He said as his hand finished stitching itself back together.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Think about all the superpowered people you've been around during you time with the Doom Patrol and the Titans..." Raven said a smirk in her tone.

 _'_ _Rita could manipulate her size, Steve was a telepath, telekinetic, psychic same with the Brian, Negative Man had a Soul Self, Madame Rogue was elastic, Rae has empathy, Star has enhanced durability and strength, Jinx has probability manipulation, Kid Wykkyd can teleport, Billy numerous can multiply...'_ the more he thought back the wider his eyes and his cheshire grin became.

"Oh. My. God...I am gonna have so much fun!" he said giddily before he turned a dark gaze on the X-mutants and said "Let's play."

He then teleported in their midst dodging various projectiles in the form of optic blasts, ice shards, bone spikes, fireballs, and lightning bolts. Now that he was aware of his other abilities he could feel the changes taking place, it felt like building blocks falling into place in his head, he knew he gained new powers, and he knew just what they were capable of.

He couldn't resist a small jab "You missed."

They all turned but not quickly enough he was already gone, having teleported away again, leaving behind nothing but the echo of his laughter.

Taking control of the situation Scott said "Everyone, form up! Circular formation, and keep your eyes peeled."

The X-mutants did as told and they didn't see him anywhere. The tension could be cut with a knife.

Spyke couldn't handle the tension "Man, this is nuts! He can copy our powers, use them almost intuitively and he just disappeared. What the hell is he man?"

He heard a whisper behind him answering "I'm the beast and you're all my prey."

"Oh shi-"Evan began before his voice was suddenly cut off.

Everyone looked at where he was only to find nothing. "Dude, like, what happened to Evan?" Kitty asked nervously.

As if in answer to her question, cackling could suddenly be heard in all of their heads. _[Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Oh wait, how about instead of telling you...]_

Shadowcat suddenly felt a pair of hands grip her ankles and she looked down to see Beast Boy's grinning face half coming up out of the ground before he said "Why don't I show you?"

He then pulled her beneath the floor, causing her to release a slight shriek of fear.

Kitty opened her eyes and found herself in the garage amongst the Fleet. Evan was nearby leaning against a 66' Chevy charger painted in Dukes of Hazard's General Lee's colors. Raising a hand in greeting he said "Yo."

Instead of returning his greeting, she slapped the green changeling several times while saying "Don't. Do. That. Gar!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop hitting me Kitty." Beast Boy begged.

"Like what the heck man! We thought you ate Evan or something!" she said annoyed.

"Awe, I knew you cared Kitty." Spyke joked.

Rolling her eyes playfully she said "Whatever Evan, I like, just don't want to see Storm upset." She then rounded on our unlucky changeling again. "And you, what was with the Scream routine?"

Hands folded behind his back with legs placed slightly apart he replied "Handbook psychological warfare when outnumbered against numerous opponents."

Kitty took a moment to remind herself that; for a decent portion of his life, the green changeling in front of her was either abused or raised as a child soldier, her eyes softening in sadness she said "Right, well you better get back to it."

"Right, be right back." He said before teleporting away.

After he was gone the brunette turned to the blonde and said "Hey Evan?"

"Yeah?" he said while looking around at the fleet.

Snapping her fingers to get his attention she said irritably "Pay attention Evan, this is important!"

Taking a step back and holding up his hands defensively he said "Chill Kitty, chill. What's up?"

Sitting on the hood of a car, and causing Evan to wince she said "I need your help with Gar."

Giving her a confused look he asked "What do you mean?"

Sliding off the car and causing Evan to wince again she said "Don't tell me you haven't heard everyone talking? His parents supposedly died when he was six, he was stuck with the very people who killed his parents for like, a year and forced to steal, then he was left with Mr. crazy man for like three years till he was ten, then raised as a child soldier for, like what, five years maybe? The point I'm trying to make is that's he's never really had much of a childhood and I think we should do what we can to help him out, ya know?"

Evan was unusually quiet; his arms folded his face serious. Nodding he said "Yeah, I see what you mean. Do you think we can talk with the others, get them in on this?"

"Duh." Kitty replied as if it were obvious.

"So we talk to them later then?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes Evan." She said slowly as if talking to a small child "We talk to the others later."

 **(...)**

Garfield meanwhile was having fun test driving his new abilities and scaring the X-mutants at the same time. For him, it was like the ultimate prank. He telekinetically threw a couple of them, Amara and Jubilee into the air, and then pinned them to the walls using Spyke's bone spikes and Iceman's freezing abilities respectively before disappearing yet again, but not before saying via telepathy _[And then there were ten.]_

"You know I think he's enjoying messing with us a little too much." Amara said conversationally from her icy prison as he used Cyclopse's optic blasts to take out Iceman, Multiple, and Berserker.

Jubilee blew her messy black hair out of her face before she glanced down at her yellow trench coat which now sported several holes thanks to the bone spikes pinning her to the wall. "Yeah, he owes me a new coat."

"Sorry about that Jubilee, I'll have Al get you a new coat."

The both looked over to see Gar leaning against the wall right next to them. Amara was confused. "Gar, if your here, then whose over there?"

"Oh that's a clone I made I decided to take a little break sort of." He replied nonchalant.

"Lemme get this straight you made a clone using Multiples powers and he has all the same powers you do? Jubilee asked.

"Sure looks like it, though I didn't get replication powers from Jamie I got it from this hick villain I fought back in Cali called Billy Numerous. Guy wasn't too bright, but when you can create an army of yourself, I guess you don't really need to be huh?"

"I'm curious, how many powers do you have right now Garfield?" Amara asked batting her baby blue eyes at him.

"More than thirty but less than forty." He replied easily.

Both of the girls' eyes widened "Y-you're serious?" Amara asked fearfully.

"Yep." He said nodding before adding "-and the longer this fight drags on the more powers I gain. I wonder if Logan and Raven planned this."

"You don't think-"Amara started only for Jubilee to finish "That his dad is trying to win some brownie points with him and his girlfriend is helping him out? Yeah, yeah I totally do."

The changeling watched silently as his clone got in a telekinetic tug-o-war with Jean creating a visible distortion in the air where there powers met. Each strained and pushed against the other for a time before the changeling sighed and said "Ok, time to end this little contest."

The real Beast Boy then teleported next to his clone and added his own telepathic attack to the assault on jean, she was momentarily surprised causing her focus to be lost and for the metal battle to quickly be won in the changeling's favor. The resulting telekinetic explosion took out all but Scott and Kurt.

Both Cyclops and Nightcrawler looked at one another before nodding and raising their hands "We surrender." Cyclops said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Beast Boy nodded accepting their forfeit. "Well...I dunno about you guys, but I totally didn't see this coming. Major upset right?" he joked.

"Jah, you are like de Superman now, right?" Kurt asked.

Scratching his head Gar said "I dunno about Superman, but I have some similar abilities now, yeah." He then looked over at Jean and asked worriedly "She gonna be ok? I might've overdone it."

"She'll be fine." Scott said shortly while picking her up bridal style before moving off.

Locking eyes with Kurt, he asked "Dude, what's his problem?"

"Sore loser?" Kurt offered.

Garfield shrugged before heading over to Amara and Jubilee and getting them off the wall before retrieving Evan and Kitty from the basement. The six of them quickly got the others to the infirmary. After the last person was put in a bed, the professor approached the changeling and said "Garfield, may I speak with you privately for a moment please?"

"Sure dude, lead the way." He said, uncertain of what the bald paraplegic wanted.

 **(...)**

They entered his office and found the other adults and Raven waiting for them. "Sup Rea, Al, Ororo, Hank..." He then paused and looked at his father for a moment, before giving him a single minute nod and saying "Logan."

After positioning himself behind his desk, Xavier steepled his finger and held the changelings gaze silently. After about a minute or so of this, Gar said "Chuckie, if you wanted to have a staring contest, we could've done that back in the infirmary."

Uncrossing his fingers Xavier said "I wasn't having a staring contest with you Garfield, I was trying my hardest just now to contact you telepathically, to no success. Earlier, I tried to locate you using a machine that amplifies my powers and connects me with every human being on the planet. Even then, I could only tell you were in queens when I should've been able to pinpoint your exact location easily."

"Uh huh, and is that a good or bad thing?" he asked following along easily enough.

Steepling his fingers again, the professor said "I am considered one of the, if not the most powerful telepath on the planet. I find the fact that I couldn't contact you, nor locate you even with Cerebro both very intriguing as I find it concerning. For someone so powerful to be so young is frightening especially one with so tragic a past as yours."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion he asked "What are you getting at Xavier?"

"Nothing dangerous for yourself I assure you, I merely wish to remind you to use your newfound gifts responsibly and in a mature manner is all."

"Umm hello, I've been a superhero since the age of ten; I think I've got responsibility down pat thank you very much." He said offended.

Bowing his head Xavier said "You're right, you've had abilities far longer than most haven't you? My apologies, I am so used to young people coming here and being both scared and afraid of their powers thinking something is wrong with them, or they are arrogant and prideful thinking they are above others. You and Miss Roth both are something...different, something it will take me some time to adapt to having around the mansion. Just as I must earn your trust I must beg your patience in this matter." Xavier asked humbly.

"Don't worry about it Chuckie, I just, I just thought for a minute there you were underestimating me, and too be perfectly honest, I'm getting tired of people doing that." He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone before he carried on "I mean sure I tell the occasional lame joke, but that doesn't mean I'm totally immature and should be underestimated right?"

Raven nodded slightly in agreement "Agreed, to be entirely honest Gar, underestimating you because of how you act is something I, along with the other Titan's except for possibly Starfire is guilty of. Until recent events, I did in fact think you were very immature and it didn't help that you were very tight lipped about your past either. Out of all the Titans; I was the only one you even told your name." she reminded him.

"True." He said pausing before asking "Is there anything else?"

Clearing his throat Beast said "Yes actually, as I often do, I was perusing the tabloids online and came across this."

Hank brought forth a tablet that showed a picture of himself and May Parker together in the shopping district he had been in earlier. The picture looked like it had been taken discreetly, up close, and by someone using their phone's camera; the headline read "Green skinned alien elf helps elderly woman shop!"

"Now I take offense to that! Some of my best friends are aliens, and what's wrong with having green skin?" he said pointing accusingly at the headline.

"From Mexico?" Rogue asked.

"No, I mean actual aliens, from Mars." He replied in all seriousness.

Blinking several times she said "Ah don' even wanna know do ah?"

Shaking his head he said "Now isn't the time. Anyway, how is this considered a problem?"

"I fear that you walking around in public may bring about awareness of the mutant population far sooner than the rest of humanity is ready to accept the fact. I would prefer it if you would remember to wear your holoring from now on, for all our sakes." Xavier requested.

Garfield stared at him for a moment blinking all the while before he simply said "No."

"Excuse me?" he asked, while everyone but Logan, Raven, and Aloysius had surprised looks on their faces.

Giving Professor X a hard look he said "Apparently you weren't listening earlier Chuckie, so let me reiterate myself, I. Am. A. Superhero. Someone who is known for being green, someone the public knows as a green changeling. Some people may discriminate against me calling me names and sending me dirty looks and shit, but guess what? I've delt with far, far, worse than that."

He paused, placing his hand on his chin in thought before he said "How does that old saying go? Sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me? What I'm trying to get at here Chuckie is that I'm through hiding; I'm done pretending everything's fine when it's not, and ya know what? Even if people ask me I could just tell them I got my powers from a virus which up until today is what I believed to be the truth anyhow."

"But Garfield if someone where to find out you are a mutant-"Xavier tried to warn only for the changeling to point out "How, you can't even hack your way into my head, so how could someone possibly find out unless I tell them?"

Xavier was at a loss, this young man was able to counter argue every point he'd brought up. Lowering his head slightly in defeat, Xavier said "You make quite a fine case Garfield. Your right in everything you've said thus far, but please understand I am merely looking at the bigger picture, at the safety of mutantkind as a whole."

The green teen nodded solemnly "I get that, but let me offer you some advice. Don't stare at the bigger picture too long X, or you may lose sight of what's really important. If you only thing of the bigger picture, then eventually allies can eventually become pawns, and pawns are meant to be sacrificed for the greater good...and in the end, you'll become what you fear most."

His peace said, Garfield tunred to Aloysius and said "Al, I have a date tomorrow night as seven, I'm thinking something classy, yet casual think you can whip something up? He asked.

The butler bowed "Certainly sir, where might I ask are you taking the young lady?"

"Not sure yet." He replied before he teleported out of the room.

"Gar...has ah date?" Rogue said to the room before looking at Raven and asking "Ah thought you were his girlfriend?"

"My and Garfield's relationship is...complicated. The long short of it is that we are in an open relationship..."

Raven paused before saying "A **_very_** open relationship. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go do emotional damage control now that the Professor has managed to piss him off." She finished before phasing through the ceiling...

 **(...)**

When Raven arrived in the changelings room she found him sprawled out on his bed, drinking a bottle of something that definitely wasn't soda. "Where did you get that? No better question how long have you been drinking whiskey behind my back?" she asked noticing several empty bottles scattered around his room.

Finishing off another bottle, Gar tossed it aside before sitting up. Raven immediately was on guard. The look in his eyes was the same one he displayed in her room several days prior. It seems as though the Predator had resurfaced.

"You're not really here to chew me about my choice of drink are ya Rae?" he joked.

Raven took a moment to remind herself that the person in front of her was in fact still Beast Boy, this was the real one, and the one she was used to was a fake. A falsehood he used to hide his own pain.

 _'_ _You acting all goofy is your true mask, isn't it Gar?'_

"Yes I suppose it is." He replied.

Eyes widening in surprise Raven said "Did you just-"Only for her green beau to finish "Read your mind, yeah. Sorry, still trying to figure out how to turn this off."

Rolling her eyes she said "Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Raven paused and stared at him for a moment before frowning and asking "Are you gonna be ok?"

Sighing before throwing himself back on his bed he said "Honestly? I'm not sure at this point. I mean in less than five days, I've almost committed suicide, you told me you loved me, I am all but forced off the team, we go to NYC to meet my pen pal, I find out my long dead dad isn't so dead, I somehow manage to get a date with a burglar while foiling her robbery, and to top it all off? I find out my body has been adapting of its own accord this entire fucking time and I never noticed! Granting the superpowers of any hero or villain I've ever come into contact with."

He then took a deep breath and let it out very slowly before saying "Sorry, but it's been a strange couple of days, not unpleasant mind you especially you saying you love me, it's just..."

Raven nodded in understanding "A lot to take in all at once, I understand. Want some free advice?"

"Yes please!" he groaned out, practically begging.

Raven then walked over and picking up his head sat down on his bed situating his head on her lap. Gently moving her hands through his grass green hair, she said "Don't try to think about everything at once. That will just overwork you at least and drive you mad at worst. Just relax and everything will sort itself out." She told him in a gentle monotone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" he asked seriously while looking into her eyes.

Rolling said eyes she replied "I haven't gone anywhere Beast Boy, it's just..."

"Just?" he said, prompting her to continue.

Sighing she replied "One tends to become introspective when they know their end is nearing."

Suddenly sitting up he said "I see."

He then went over to the desk that was in his room and, taking out a sheaf of paper and a pen, he began to write. Raven looked at him curiously but didn't interrupt. After about a minute or two, he finished writing and, taking a thumbtack from the corkboard mounted on the wall above the desk, he pinned his finished piece to the board.

Curiosity overcoming her, Raven approached and found the changeling had made a list. Her eyes widened more and more as she read further and further down.

Take Black Cat (Felicia ?) out tomorrow night

Think up new hero name/design new costume

End the threat that is a mental Mento (One way or another)

Find a way to either stop the prophecy and/or kill Trigon

Take Raven (Rogue and Kitty?) out on a date

Figure out just what the fuck my upper limits are/or how to turn off my mutant power (Sword of Damocles')

Show these so-called "heroes" what it truly means to be a hero.

Make own hero team for reason six.

Take no shit and tell no lies from anyone anymore not even myself

Change the world for better or ill but hopefully for the better.

Upon finishing reading the list Raven turned to Beast Boy and said "You can't be serious."

He shrugged "Why not?"

"Your talking about basically stopping fate and or killing what is more or less the devil with number four." She deadpanned.

He nodded "Yeah I know, but remember what I told ya once Rae? I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything. Noe if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna get to work on number six."

Raven watched as he left the room and for reasons she couldn't understand a small smile graced her lips _'Well if anyone is dumb enough to attempt to kill a dimension conquering devil and somehow actually pull it off, I think you're the one Gar.'_ She thought before she phased back to her room, an idea for a project in mind...

 **(...)**

 **Chapter length: 10,430 – Date Completed: 6/21/14**

 **(...)**

 **AN: Yo everybody it is I Bubbajack and I am back with another chap of Apex. Sorry that this one took me a bit, but hey, it's over 10k so there you go. That said, what would you all prefer in the future? Longer chapters, or shorter ones (Shorter being roughly 5k) meaning more frequent updates? Let me know in the reviews please.**

 **Anyway that aside it's time for me to explain something(s):**

 **First up Black Cat: BB was a thief at one point, remember? Considering he could change his shape, I bet he was a damn good one too. Hence, Black Cat's interest in him. As for Aunt May? C'mon she's Aunt May in Comic Canon she does learn Peters identity eventually and she's like "This changes nothing." Also canon fact, she doesn't take shit from Wolverine either which is damn impressive when you think about it.**

 **Secondly BB and Xavier arguing: This is just me covering my bases here, and for you to understand this, you need to see it from both Xavier's and Gar's viewpoints. Xavier is attempting to look out for mutantkind as a whole making sure they aren't exposed until humanity is 'ready'. While Gar has more or less, always been under someone else's thumb (the Thieves, Mento, and Robin) and has often been told he's either useless or not good enough, and he's tired of it. He just wants to be himself and now thanks to Raven and May he's confident enough to try and do just that.**

 **BB's powers: Again just so people don't call bullshit on me here's a list of who BB got his powers from, in fact, from now on let's call it:**

 **Cerebro File: Garfield Logan**

 **List of known abilities and their sources of origin:**

 **Superior Adaptation: X-gene power**

 **Biological Manipulation: artificial superpower granted by Sakutai cure.**

 **Telepathy, telekinesis, and precognition: Mento, Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Raven**

 **Body enlargement: Elastic-woman**

 **Elasticity: Madam Rogue**

 **Enhanced durability, strength, endurance, agility, balance, ect...: Starfire, Mammoth Deathstroke the Terminator, Spiderman**

 **Danger detection: Spiderman**

 **Probability manipulation: Jinx**

 **Intangibility: Shadowcat**

 **Bone growth manipulation: Spyke**

 **Teleportation: Kydd Wykkyd, Nightcrawler**

 **Self-replication: Billy numerous, Multiple**

 **Optic blasts: Cyclops**

 **Ability Absorption immunity: Gained from kissing Rogue**

 **Mind reading immunity: Gained from being around Jean and the Professor.**

 **Electrokinesis: Berserker**

 **Pyrokensis: Magama**

 **Geokenesis: Terra, Magma**

 **Soul Self Projection: Negative Man**

 **Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine**

 **Super Vision: Psi-mon**

 **Poison immunity: from digesting poisoned food while living with Galtry**

 **Predator and prey instincts, Enhanced senses, Pheromone Detection: Due to shapeshifting.**

 **Empathy: Raven**

 **Intuitive Aptitude: ?**

 **Web Generation: Spiderman**

 **Holy shit that's a long list! And for the record, I'm just getting started as it stands at the moment BB is a roughly 2% of his total maximum potential power...yep that's right, we're not even in double digits right now! Anyway, this is probably the only time you're going to see a list this long, from here on, I'll just update when he gets a new power the first time that's it.**

 **Addendum: As of this moment I have six chapters of this fic written, five of which were posted previously. I will be posting a new chapter each week as it allows me time to write more chapters without feeling overwhelmed. Anyway everyone, till the next chapter, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apex Predator**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Capcom, or DC characters that appear in this fic.**

* * *

 **Ch.4: First Date's and second encounters…**

Garfield paced nervously in his room wearing a black suede sports jacket, a white dress shirt with black pants, and a black belt and black leather shoes that were technically meant for hiking but hey he's a hero, and heroes never know when duty might call. As he paced he swept his hands threw his hair, making his already messy green hair even messier.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate Young Master." Aloysius said approaching on cat's feet and startling the young teen.

Holding his chest he said breathlessly "Al, dude you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The butler of badass bowed and replied "My apologies sir, but I thought you would like to know it is time for you to be departing for Miss Hardy's estate."

Taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly, Beast Boy nodded. Being naturally curious about the woman he managed to wheedle a date out of, he looked up the address she gave him, and it was the address for the Hardy's, a very influential family in New York. Not that it mattered to him too much. He was after all, raised by Rita Farr and Steve Dayton two of the most rich and influential people ever. If there was one thing he was capable of, it was mingling with high society.

"Right, thanks Al." he replied before shapshifting his hair into something more manageable.

"Impressive Young Master; shall I prepare one of the fleet for your date? The Shelby perhaps?"

Gar thought about it. Originally, he was just going to teleport to the building _'But that might be taken the wrong way.'_ He thought.

Nodding he said "Yeah Al, go ahead and get the Roadster ready."

The blonde butler bowed and said "It shall be done promptly sir."

After Aloysius left, Gar took one more look in the mirror before the thought _'Showtime.'_

* * *

Raven couldn't help but blush a little bit within her hood as the changeling came down the stairs. He was dressed sharply and his messy green hair was even slicked back. As he reached her he said "Well, how do I look?"

Straightening his sports coat a bit, she replied, "You look dashing Gar."

Smiling he said "Thanks Rae."

The duo heard a wolf whistle behind them and turned to see both Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, and Amara. Removing her fingers from her lips, Jubilee said "Damn Gar, you clean up nice."

"That he does, your lookin' good sugar." Rogue complimented while sauntering forward before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"T-thanks Rogue." He said blushing brown due to his complexion.

Sighing Kitty came forward and wiped off the Goth girls lipstick before saying "Like, I know you're happy you can touch him an all Rouge, but are you seriously trying to ruin his date?"

Rogue grinned sheepishly before she said to the changeling "Ah'm sorry bout that sugar."

Gar waved off her apology "Don't worry about it Rogue, its fine." He told her before he heard the brief honk of a horn.

"That's my ride, see you ladies later, I gotta go." He apologized.

They all nodded and after the changeling was out of sight, Kitty turned to Raven and asked "We're so following him, right?"

"Hell yes." The empath replied. It's not that she didn't trust Gar's judgment, it's just that she didn't know anything about this woman other than the fact she was a thief and as such, she was going to follow him from a distance just to make sure this wasn't some kind of frame up.

As soon as they heard the sound of an engine fade in the distance, they too left, via one of Raven's portals.

* * *

Despite what Cyborg thought, Garfield did in fact know how to drive…the problem was, he drove like he was a stunt car driver, which is to say hectically but without hurting anyone, often cutting corners and weaving in and out of traffic like a pro, and in the vehicle he was currently driving, getting in a pileup would be costly.

Said vehicle was a cobalt blue and a white racing striped '66 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C. One of only forty-three made for the race track and holding a 427 engine, a small V8 engine capable of hitting speeds of over 165mph, side exhaust pipes, black leather interior, and the number fourteen on the side and on the hood of the car.

Swerving in and out of traffic and receiving several one finger salutes for his trouble, he finally made his way to a lavish building in Queens. It was huge a Victorian style mansion that had several bay windows that he could see lit up from here, numerous acres of land, and was surrounded by a huge gate and likely tons of security. Nothing he wasn't used to after living with Steve and Rita for five years.

Pulling up to the gate, he pressed the intercom and waited. Moments later a nasally oh so holier than thou voice replied "Yes, this is Sebastian Graves, butler of the Hardy family, who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Garfield Logan, I'm Felicia's date. Did she tell you I was coming?" he asked, confused.

He heard a sigh from the other end of the line and then "Of course, just a moment please."

Seconds later, the gate moved aside allowing him to drive his car towards the mansion. Once he got closer he knew the place was nice. The lawn was precisely trimmed, with not a single sign of a weed anywhere, the ancient manor though clearly old looked well cared for, sporting a turret, which if Gar had to guess, was either the attic or someone's room. Parking in front of the massive front doors he got out of his car and was met with a man that set his animal senses on edge.

He had a hawk-like nose and sharp dark eyes beneath slightly bushy brows he was around the same age as Al, and dressed the same too. He currently had a look of distaste on his face as he stared at the changeling. He quickly covered it, not knowing that he had already noticed it and replaced it with a stern demeanor which did little to calm Gar's nerves.

Approaching he said "I shall inform Miss Felicia you have arrived. Please make your way to the lounge while you wait and don't touch anything."

Garfield's eyebrow twitched. _'What the hell is this guy's problem, and how do I get to the lounge?'_

His mind preoccupied, he absentmindedly wandered the halls of the Hardy estate occasionally glancing at a statue or a work of art as he walked across the waxed hardwood floor. _'They sure do have an eye for art. I wonder how much of it Felicia stole from museums and how much was actually legitimately paid for.'_ He thought.

He turned and bumped into someone almost knocking them over, catching his balance and the person in front of him; he came face to face with a twenty some year older version of Felicia, who was wearing a black evening gown.

Helping her to her feet he asked "You ok ma'am?"

Nodding demurely while offering her hand, the woman replied "Yes I am young man thanks to you. You must be Garfield, I'm Felicia's mother, Lydia."

"Pleasure's all mine ma'am." He said placing a kiss on the back of her palm.

Smiling slightly she said "Ah a gentleman, how refreshing in this day and age. Come, I'll show you to the lounge while we wait for Felicia, she's been in her room since last night trying to decide what to wear."

Chuckling slightly he followed the older woman to what was a cocktail lounge mixed with a sitting area, a fully stocked bar taking up the left half of the room, while the right side was covered with armchairs, couches, and loveseats near a huge roaring fireplace.

Sitting on a loveseat, while Gar made himself comfortable in an armchair the two studied each other silently for a moment before Lydia asked the age old question "So young man, what are your intentions for my daughter?"

Raising a hand he asked "Before I answer that, the green skin, hair, pointed ears, and fangs don't bother you at all?"

Shaking her head and smiling Lydia replied "No not at all, in fact I'm a mutant activist."

Gar blinked in surprise "Really, that's cool. Technically speaking though I obtained my powers from a virus cure."

"Oh?" the Hardy Matriarch asked leaning forward in interest.

Nodding Gar said "My story is far from pleasant, you sure you can handle it?"

"I assure you, I'm stronger than many would give me credit for." She replied nodding firmly.

Shrugging Gar said "Alright, if you're sure then; my tale starts in the jungles of the Ivory Coasts of Africa…well that, and a green monkey…"

Gar wasn't sure how long he talked but before he knew it he'd told Ms. Hardy what he called the 'civilian version' of his life story, which consisted of him getting Sakutai, being saved by his parents formula, his parents dying tragically due to their boat being sabotaged and those same men forcing him to steal many priceless objects for them until they were arrested and he was sent to live with Galtry, where he was almost killed several times over the years until he met Steven Dayton who was a patron of his parents work which is how he ended up getting adopted by the man and his wife. He also told her how they both along with their best friends Larry and Cliff died in a tragic explosion caused by a terrorist group while visiting a third world country.

He didn't bother to include any of the more recent events, such as his father actually being alive, the fact that he was vacationing at a school for mutants, or that her daughter was a thief.

By the end Ms. Hardy was in tears, offering her his handkerchief she dabbed at her eyes and said "You poor boy, to have to go through so much and yet to still be able to smile it must be some kind of miracle."

"I agree mother." An equally choked up Felicia said from the side, making both of them turn. When Gar saw her his jaw hit the floor.

She was wearing a little strapless black number, which was cut just enough to teasingly show off her ample cleavage. Around her neck was a wispy silver silk shawl and an emerald and diamond necklace that matched her hair and eyes, which were covered lightly in eye shadow, on her feet were a pair of black high heels.

"I…um-well damn." Gar managed to get out.

Smiling playfully and winking at her mother, Felicia sauntered forward and closed his mouth with a single finger while whispering in his ear "See something you like, Gar?"

Instead of answering he asked "How long were you standing there?"

Felicia's eyes softened and she whispered "Since you started telling your tale to mother. You have my respect Logan, not many people can go through all you did and keep on smiling."

"Well said Felicia, and I quite agree you're a rare breed Mr. Logan. That said, go out and have some fun, but not _too_ much fun, I'm not ready to spoil grandchildren quite yet." Lydia joked making Felicia blush and shout "M-Mother!"

Gar laughed too and reassured the elder of the Hardy women "No need to worry about that Ms. Hardy, as a side effect of my powers, I can't have sex until marriage."

This caused both women to look at him and say "Come again?"

Deciding they had had enough surprises for one night he said simply "Call me old fashioned; but I was raised not to have sex before marriage."

'There is something he's not telling me.' Felicia thought to herself before deciding she could get answers out of the changeling later. She then grabbed his arm and said "C'mon cutie, you need to get your mind and more importantly mine off such morbid thoughts."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he said "Right, well hang on because the only way we're gonna make our reservations now is if I do something drastic and crazy."

Looking over at Felicia's mother he said "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hardy, and don't worry, I'll have Felicia back by a reasonable hour."

Holding Felicia close he said "Hang on." Before he disappeared in a puff of brimstone scented smoke making a 'bampf' noise as they both vanished.

Looking over at the shocked barkeep Lydia said "Get me a strait whiskey."

As she sipped her drink moments later she thought, _'I do believe I've found my future son-in-law.'_

-With Gar and Felicia-

The two reappeared in Gar's Shelby, he fired up the engine before he turned to Felicia and asked "Do you trust me?"

Felicia thought about it and after a moment replied "You haven't given me a reason to distrust you."

"Good enough for me." He replied before he put his hand on her shoulder and then 'bampfed' both her and his car into a parking lot.

Looking around she found they were in the parking lot of Peter Luger's the most famous steak restaurant in Brooklyn New York. Felicia looked from the restaurant to the changeling and then deadpanned "Peter Luger's, don't you need a reservation months in advance to get in here?"

Smirking coyly Gar replied "Have a bit of faith Felicia." Before he got out of the car and opened her door for her.

Smiling she said "Thanks sweetie."

The two entered the establishment arm in arm. Approaching the maître d', Gar said "Hi I have a reservation for two under the name Dayton?"

"Of course sir, right this way." The man replied before leading them past a long wooden bar into a dining room which was lit by several brass electric chandeliers to a corner table and saying "Your waiter shall be with you shortly, thank you for choosing to dine with us this evening Mr. Dayton."

After their waiter left, Felicia turned to him and whispered "Dayton, I thought your name was Logan?"

"Well it is, but around the age of ten or so, I was adopted by Steve and Rita Dayton, at my request however they allowed me to keep my original last name."

Felicia stared at him in gob smacked awe for a moment before she began muttering to herself "I'm on a date with the heir of Dayton Industries, why didn't I pick up on that during your spiel to mother?! She's probably already hearing wedding bells for the two of us." She groaned.

Reaching across the table and placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder he said "There, there, I'm sure everything will be just fine. Just take a deep breath ok?"

Doing as he suggested Black Cat took a deep breath before calmly letting it out. She then locked eyes with him and said "I noticed you made no mention of any powers during your monologue."

To which he sheepishly replied, "Yeah well I'm pretty sure your mom thinks something is up due to the teleportation and all."

Smirking she said "That's true, nice trick by the way. Is that how you pulled off all of your robberies in the past?"

Shaking his head he replied "No, actually, the teleportation is a new addition. Back then I used…other methods."

"Such as?" Felicia asked curiously, eyebrow raised.

"Much, much smaller versions of what you saw on the roof the other night." He replied cryptically.

The Black Cat blinked owlishly for a moment before she said "You don't mean you-"she stopped talking when Gar motioned towards a snooty looked waiter who was making his way towards their table.

"Good evening madam, what might I get for you and you're…companion?" he asked with clearly thinly veiled distain directed towards the green skinned changeling.

Immediately Felicia's face became stone cold and she said "First off, you can drop the attitude, or both I and my date will leave."

The waiter smirked at this and bowed mockingly, saying "My apologies madam; I am simply used to serving people, not animals."

Next thing anyone knew the waiter was sprawled out in the floor due to Felicia cold cocking him with a right hook.

Moment's later, and elderly man wearing a black suit and tie, with grey smoothed over hair, and sporting a face lined with age but with keen eyes appeared. Both Felicia and Gar immediately recognized him as the "Dean of Damage Control" Howard J. Rubenstein himself. Looking at the waiter, then at the woman, he then glanced at Gar and nodded piecing together what happened before looking down at the stunned waiter and saying "Tony, your fired."

He then turned to Gar and said "Gar, kiddo, if you had told me you were commin' I woulda made sure you were treated right."

Smiling a bit the changeling waved and said "Hey it's been awhile huh Howard?"

Shaking his head the greying elderly man replied "Been awhile he says, been awhile he says! Oi kid, it's been a good five or so years since I seen ya! Look at ya now, on a date wit Felicia Hardy no less! I'll just have the boys take care of the trash here and then we'll get you two a good meal, on the house…no buts!" He said when he saw the changeling open his mouth to protest.

Sighing he nodded as two bulky men carried the still out waiter out of the building. Clapping his hands together, Howard said "Great, I knew you'd see it my way kid, now wait right here, and your server will be right wit ya ok?"

"Yeah sure." Gar replied.

Howard then walked off but not before turning back briefly and saying "Nice hook by the way missy."

* * *

Soon after the heavies tossed one Tony Mandela into the back alleyway of Peter Luger's he found himself tossed up against the wall and held there by a black cocoon of energy up to his neck. Soon after he found himself face to face with a blue cloaked grey skinned girl who was currently sporting four glowing crimson eyes that shown from beneath her hood.

"W-w-what do you want?" he stuttered out.

"Ma friends an Ah would like ta know just why you saw fit ta mock the green guy in there." A Goth dressed girl with a southern accent asked.

It was then that a brunette wearing a light pink shirt, blue jeans and flats added "Yeah, and like you might wanna hurry up cause she looks totally po'd." while pointing at the girl with two glowing sets of eyes.

"Alright, alright! I don't like muties ok?! They aren't normal damn it! They're a bunch of carnie freaks and criminals who need to be locked up, there you happy now?"

 **"** **Ecstatic."** The crimson eyed girl growled before she said three words that would change his life forever **"** **Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos** **."**

The energy fully enveloped his body preventing even the sound of his screams of fear from penetrating the night air. Moments later the bubble of magic receded revealing the man to now have snake-like scaly skin.

"W-What did you do to me?!" the man asked.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, walk a mile in someone else's shoes? Well I figured you might like to know what it's like to actually be one of these so called freaks you despise so much." Raven replied while smirking evilly, letting a bit of her inner demoness out.

Gathering up his courage the now jobless man demanded "Change me back, do it now damn it! I refuse to live like this!"

To which Raven replied coldly "You don't have a choice, until you can find someone willing to accept you for how you currently look, you're going to be stuck like that."

Looking around frantically the waiter grabbed a broken bottle holding it up to his throat shakily before saying "The hell I'm going to spend one more minute looking like a freak!"

Before either Rogue or Kitty could intervene, the man slit his own throat. Raven however merely smiled. Upon seeing this Rogue turned on her asking "Ya think this is funnah? It isn't funnah damn it you just killed ah guy!"

Raven shook her head and replied "No I didn't you see, in some cultures the snake is a symbol for eternity as the snake sheds its old skin and thus gains new life."

"What da ya-"Rogue stopped talking when she saw the skin of the man molt off his body, leaving him in a completely unharmed state.

"What-how?" the confused man asked.

Still smirking raven replied "You didn't think I'd let you get off with insulting my boyfriend that easily did you? Oh no, you're going to live, and you're going to learn what it's like to suffer like the people you so despise. Who knows? Maybe you'll thank me for this one day."

She then turned to Kitty and Rogue and said "C'mon you two, it's about time we left. Gar and Felicia should be leaving soon." She then opened up a portal and just before stepping through it said "Oh and Garson, you might wanna put some damn clothes on."

The Brooklyn native looked down to see that when he molted he not only shed his skin, but also his clothes…

* * *

Finishing there on the house meals Gar and Felicia headed back to the car and soon after they buckled in, Felicia noticed something connected to the dashboard that she just had to comment on "Gar, is that a police scanner?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I have em installed in all my cars. You know what they say, crime never sleeps."

"And neither do the heroes?"

Gar nodded "And neither do the heroes."

They drove down the road silently for a few minutes before Felicia decided to address the elephant in the car "So, why didn't you tell that guy off in there?"

Shrugging he muttered something she couldn't quite make out. "Sorry what was that?"

Sighing, he turned to her and said "Technically, everything he said was true."

Felicia's face bore shocked look for a moment before she donned a neutral expression and asked "Excuse me?"

Holding up a hand he said "Just gimmie a minute we're almost there now."

Felicia was so busy paying attention to the changeling, she hadn't been looking at where he was going. Looking around she, found that they were parked on the uppermost floor of a parking garage. In the distance, the Natural History Museum could be seen. Just as Felicia was going to ask what they were doing there, the changeling spoke up saying "Nice view huh?"

Nodding slowly she replied "Yes, it is. But I don't think you brought me up here just to tell me that did you?"

"Hardly." He scoffed, before smirking, turning to her and saying "I'm gonna show you why, for a brief time I was the best thief their ever was."

Returning his smirk with a small one of her own she replied "That's what I've been waiting on cutie."

"Alright, try not to freak out ok?" he said before he reached inside his own stomach and pulled out several velvet pouches.

Her eyes wide, Felicia asked "How?"

"When I morph, my clothes and things have to go somewhere right?"

Felicia blinked owlishly before she nodded "Right, continue."

Without further preamble he opened each one, and emptied them, showing her their contents. Felicia stared slack jawed as on the dashboard sat not just the Star of India, the Eagle Diamond, the DeLong Star Ruby, the Midnight Star Ruby, and the Lucifer's Heart Red Diamond, but also all three pieces of the Black Orlav Diamond, and the Archon's Dream. All in all, they had a net worth of over half a billion dollars on the black market alone.

Seeing her stunned face, Gar chuckled before whispering in her ear "Those gems you were trying to steal the other day? They were very elaborate fakes."

Felicia finally managed to find her voice "Your-you…you can't be better than me damn it!"

'Huh?' he thought. "Huh?" he said.

Now glaring half-heartedly at her date she said "I've always prided myself on being the best thief ever, one that no one could top and now here I find you, a hero, is actually better than me, it's just a real spirit breaker." She finished glumly.

He awkwardly patted her on the back, and said "Uh, I'm sorry? If it makes you feel any better, I stole all the stuff I did against my will and I was a young kid at the time like seven."

"That's even worse! I didn't pull off my first heist till I was in college and you did all this before ten? I've been totally out classed." Felicia moaned before placing her head in her hands.

"Hey don't feel too bad, in your defense I have an edge no one else has, I'm a shape shifter remember? That's almost cheating compared to how you do things." He said trying to cheer her up.

"You…have a point there." Felicia sniffled.

Thinking she could use some further cheering up, and wanting to have some fun, he said "Hey Felicia, how would you like to watch me work?"

"What do mean?" she asked.

Smiling slyly at her he replied "Well the Avenger's Mansion is nearby, and I have some video equipment in the trunk. What I'm trying to say is, how would you like to help me rob Avenger's Mansion?"

Felicia, her head still in her hands, stiffened before she straightened and looked him the eye silently for a moment before saying "You're serious?"

"Yep." He replied.

A wicked grin adorning her face she asked "What do I need to do?"

Putting the gems away before getting out of the car, the Changeling went to the trunk coming back with a laptop, a video recorder, and two earpieces. Handing the platinum blonde the laptop and an earpiece, he donned video equipment and his own earpiece and said "Ok on that computer are blueprints for Avengers mansion which I went to the trouble of getting for our date tonight."

"Awe, only the first date and you already know how to show me a good time Gar." She cooed while winking at him saucily.

Chuckling a bit he said "Just wait, the real fun is about to begin…By the way Felicia, you wouldn't happen to know how to make YouTube videos would you?"

Confused but nodding she replied "Yeah its easy why?"

"Good, and I hope you like art, because this is gonna be fun." He said before he disappeared.

* * *

 **Avenger's Mansion**

Gar reappeared inside the Avenger's Mansion foyer. _**{Felicia, can you hear me babe?}**_

 _ **{Loud and clear cutie, but babe?}**_ She asked on the other end of the line.

Shrugging he replied _**{If I'm your cutie, then your my babe.}**_

 _ **{Fair enough, where to first?}**_ She asked.

 _ **{Might as well go for Cap first.}**_ The changeling reasoned.

 _ **{You'll need to go up the stairs and swing go right and according to your map, it should be the first room on the left once you turn down the hall…how do you know that anyway?}**_ She asked, sounding slightly perturbed that he knew where the Avengers slept.

 _ **{I did some recon yesterday.}**_ He replied in a ghost of a whisper as he made his way down the hall. Coming to a stop outside Captain America's door, he turned into an amoeba briefly and slipped under the crack of the door before reforming.

Using his slightly superior night sight he glanced around the room, it had white carpet with blue walls and a red ceiling, and was fairly Spartan featuring only a dresser, desk with a chair and a bed. He found Captain America asleep in bed stiff as a board as if dead.

 _'_ _Sheesh this guy really is a soldier to sleep like that.'_ the changeling thought as he continued to look around before he found his prize, resting against the wall next to the original hero's bed.

Captain America's shield a concave discus colored red, white and blue with a star in the middle made out a mysterious lightweight indestructible metal that has to date never been duplicated, only imitated in the form of Adamantium.

Creeping forward carefully he gently removed the shield from its resting place…only for Cap's hand to shoot out and grab the shield. Looking up fearfully he found Rodger's staring at him blankly.

Gar noticed that his breathing pattern was that of someone who was still asleep and realized that the man was still asleep and had acted on reflex. Gently reaching over to a nearby lamp, he put it in place of the shield before storing it within his person and leaving just as he came.

After he was a ways away from the red, white, and blue heroes' room, he let out a sigh of relief and said "Damn that was scary."

 _ **{You're telling me. I thought he had you dead to rights there cutie.}** _ Felicia's voice said over the earpiece, startling him.

"You scared me babe." He said while holding his hand to his chest.

Hearing her chuckle over the radio she said _**{Sorry cutie, didn't know you were so skittish, though it is kinda cute.}**_

"Yeah, yeah just lead me to Thor's room please." He requested…

* * *

In short order Gar had managed to take something valuable from each of the Avengers. Captain America's shield, he pilfered Hawkeye's bow, after decrypting a security system he 'barrowed' one of Tony Starks Iron Man suits- the password was Blkwido4eva-, Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir which was a hell of a lot lighter than it looked but was slightly difficult to nab because there were busted beer bottles everywhere in the demi-gods room making stealth difficult, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk all of his pants.

The only member left to pilfer was the one Gar secretly fanboy'ed over… the cold hearted redhead the Black Widow.

Entering her room the same way he did the other Avenger's minus Stark, he searched around. The room was completely colored a dull grey from the carpet to the walls to the ceiling. There was a rather large bed in the corner which was currently occupied, and guns and blades of all shapes and sizes adorned the walls.

Carefully checking each and every one for an alarm, he lifted them off the walls and stored them away. He should've left then, but he paused wanting to do one more thing. Quiet as a mouse he crept upon the Black Widow's bed. He looked down with a frown as he noticed she tossed and turned as if having a nightmare.

'With all the shit she's seen and done, I'm not really surprised.' He thought.

Coming to a decision he did something reckless and stupid…he sent his soul self into her subconscious mind…

* * *

They were all dead, all except her. The Avengers had finally been defeated, and by their greatest foes. Captain America lost to Red Skull who shot him in the heart with some sort of dart that turned his super soldier serum into poison, Hulk lay crushed under the heel of a mech piloted by The Leader who grinned evilly in the from the cockpit, Hawkeye was gunned down by Crossfire, Thor's head lay crushed under his own hammer while Loki whistled jovially, the Mandarin continually shot energy beams into the flaming wreckage that was the remains of Ironman while laughing manically, and she was forced to watch all of this by her own polar opposite Madam Hydra.

"You Avenger's always did lack resolve to do what was truly necessary, and now you all pay the price." She whispered cruelly as the other villains closed in…

"Hey, hasn't anyone told you that's not how you treat a lady?" an unknown voice asked casually.

Everyone froze before looking over and seeing a green teenage leaning against a mostly destroyed building. Pushing himself off, he walked forward slowly and said calmly "I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a five minute head start, get to running."

The Leader scoffed from within the confines of his mech and said "Foolish child, you don't actually think you can succeed where Earth's 'Mightiest Heroes' have failed do you?"

The lanky green teen merely smirked and said "Actually, yeah, yeah I do."

He then turned into a green velociraptor and charging in, he quickly took out both Crossfire and Viper mortally wounding Crossfire with a slash to the stomach and killing Viper outright when he bit her head clean off. The Mandarin and The Leader attempted to attack, only to find themselves dwarfed in the shadow of a massive green skinned T-rex, one that bent low eyeballing them hostilely before letting lose an earthshaking roar, and ripping off one of the arms of the Leader's mechs' with its overpowering jaws.

Undeterred, The Leader attempted to use the other arm of his mech which had a mounted laser cannon strong enough to wound the hulk to blast the beast, only for it to disappear in thin air. Both he and the Mandarin looked around in confusion but found nothing

"What happened, where did he go?! Mandarin asked.

"I don't-I don't know." The Leader replied panting slightly.

Looking at the stereotypical martin-like man Mandarin asked "What on earth is wrong with you?"

The Leader looked at his layout screen for a moment before he replied in a labored breath "The air filters for my mech, have been compromised. I need to eject."

Doing just that, the Leader evacuated his mech when moments later it exploded.

The two villains' looked at each other, and Mandarin asked "How did that happen?"

Rubbing his chin in thought, the Leader replied "I am uncertain, but I believe that whatever affected the air filters likely gummed up the cooling unit as well, causing the mech to overheat and thus explode."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" A very familiar voice called.

The two villains turned energy beams prepared to fire at the Changeling who just smirked at them.

"Give up, you've already lost." He told them.

"You are skilled I admit-"The Mandarin said giving the boy a respectful nod which The Leader replicated and the changeling returned before he continued "But now the element of surprise is lost and you shall fall to our superior combined might."

Natasha merely watched as the green boy shook his head and said "That's where you're wrong; you see, I wasn't kidding when I said you've already lost. You-"He pointed at the Leader "-have been inflicted with a stage four brain tumor that feeds off of radiation."

He then pointed at the Mandarin and said "As for you, it's going to be hard to use those rings when your fingers and thumbs fall off due to necrosis."

The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing and the leader said "There is no possible way you could pull off such an elaborate plan in a matter of-"Suddenly, the Leader dropped dead.

"Seconds?" Gar finished for him "Actually yeah it's not that hard see, when I tore off the arm of your mech, I then changed into a germ multiplied to the point that I clogged up the ventilation and cooling systems. When your mech blew up, you spread me around like an airborne virus, allowing me to affect both you and the Mandarin both." He told the chilling corpse.

The Mandarin raised his fists to destroy this fool, only for his fingers and thumbs to fall off, bones snapping like twigs. Gar allowed him to stare at his now mutilated hands in shock for a moment before he snapped his fingers and teleported the Mandarins own heart into his waiting hand. He stared at it for a moment before simply tossing it away next to the mandarin's now dead body.

Suddenly, everything became a drab and lifeless grey and nothing moved and no sound could be heard, except for the sound of someone clapping. Turning, Gar found himself faced with the one person who did nothing during his assault.

"How come you didn't do anything God of Mischief?"

Loki just continued to smile jovially as he shrugged before saying "A few months back, I just wanted to see my oh-so-perfect-brother defeated, and since I failed that, I thought I could get some entertainment picking on these human friends of his. Never expected to meet someone like myself, someone who would go to such lengths to ruin my fun."

Frowning he said "Torturing a woman in her dreams is your idea of fun? That's messed up dude."

"Coming from someone who just "Killed" four people remorselessly, and quite creatively I might add, bravo, I find that laughable." The Trickster God replied.

"Fuck you Loki." The changeling spat.

Suddenly the trickster god disappeared and a sultry voice from behind him said "That can be arranged, you know?"

"Wah!" Gar said freaking out and spinning around to find a female version of the trickster god, barefoot, and wearing a green dress fringed around the neck and cuffs with black wolf fur her head adorned with a horned circlet behind him.

"Dude, not cool don't even joke like that! I don't swing that way." The changeling promptly rebuffed.

"Oh." The female said before turning back into a male and asking "You're gay then?"

Waving his hands around frantically Gar said "Hell no dude, one-hundred percent the opposite!"

"You do realize when I changed gender I really did change gender right?" Loki asked.

"And you realize that at the end of the day you're still a dude, which means I'm not interested." Gar said firmly.

The trickster God laughed and said "Foolish mortal, the feminine form you see before you is my true form now."

Blinking Gar asked "Uhh, since when?"

"Since Ragnorok." She replied.

Putting his face in his hands, Gar moaned out "Great, I'm being hit on by a transsexual in someone else's dream. Just my luck."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." She pouted.

"This coming from the guy who gave birth to a six-legged horse according to legend." Gar muttered.

Groaning Loki said "Why does everyone even now hold that against me? For the record, I was drunk, and I thought the horse was…an old friend."

Shaking his head in disbelief Gar said "Ok, I did not need to know that dude…tte, in any case, you gonna leave her alone from now on or what?" he asked while nodding towards the frozen Black Widow.

"Well I suppose I could be persuaded to do so…" Loki said "If you make it worth my while…" she finished.

"Not happening." Gar said bluntly.

"Awe, not even a peck on the cheek?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him while saying "Do that, and I'll go." 'She' promised.

Narrowing his eyes Gar asked "Why the hell do you want to get into my pants so badly dude? I am both disturbed and curious, but mostly disturbed."

Chuckling the woman replied "You may not realize it yet but, you are important, as a God I'm allowed to know about prophecies and you, my little green hellion, are at the center of one." She replied with a devious smirk.

Holding up his hand for silence Gar spoke "Ok now I know your bullshitting me, so I'm just gonna leave now before your mouth tries to write a check that **_my_** ass can't cash."

He began to walk away stopping only briefly next to Black Widow to say "Rest easy you hear?" before disappearing.

Frowning a bit, Loki muttered to herself "He should've stayed, it would've benefited both of us." She then shrugged and said "No matter, he'll come to realize his own importance, and that of mine and others, soon enough…"

She then looked over at Black Widow, her mischievous eyes softening for a moment before she shuddered and said "He has to, for all our sakes."

* * *

Gar woke up to the sound of Felicia near frantically calling his name.

"I'm fine Felicia I'm fine, I just did a little dream diving is all." He said in a dead whisper.

 _ **{You are so lucky the Avenger's haven't found you yet!}**_ She snapped before she took a deep breath and continued {you need to get out of there soon, it's almost sunrise.}

Gar nodded before looking at Black Widow once again and seeing she had somehow managed to throw her sheets off herself in her sleep, revealing she slept in only a bra and panties. Very gently, and very, very carefully he picked up her blankets and covered her back up to her stomach.

The read headed Russian spy turned contentedly in her sleep, and her bra fell off in the process. It took all of the shapeshifters' willpower not to pass out right there.

 _ **{Gar, you don't have time to be a gentleman, just get out of there!}**_ Felicia yelled through the earpiece.

The changeling nodded jerkily and did just that turning before he made his way out of her room and the Avenger's Mansion. Once he was on their font lawn he said "Ok time to finish this."

 _ **{What do you mean?}**_ Felicia asked.

Smirking he said "You'll see…wait, what's this?" he said feeling something stuck on the back of his belt.

Pulling it off, he found it was Black Widow's bra, the very one she was wearing in her room not moments ago…

'Holy shit.' Gar thought. "Felicia, I can explain-"

 _ **{Damn…you really are a master thief. To be able to steal the Black Widows bra while she's wearing it, without even me noticing? You really are a pro.}**_ Felicia said in awe, cutting him off.

"Right, well anyway let's finish this." He deadpanned. Before taking out all the things he pilfered from the Avengers mansion and cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he reappeared in the driver's seat of his car, laughing right alongside Felicia."

"God that was great!" Gar said between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Felicia replied.

Looking at her through his tears of laughter he asked "Did you upload the video to YouTube?"

To which Felicia nodded and said "I cut out the part where you passed out for an hour and a half." The platinum haired thief sent him a glare and asked "What was that about anyway?"

Huffing Gar replied "Nothing, just a trickster pulling a mean prank and telling lies."

Felicia just nodded deciding she didn't want to know. Cracking his neck Gar said "Anyway, it's about time I got you home."

"Home, but the main event is just about to begin…Garfield." A sinister voice said from behind them, one that sent chills up the changelings' spine.

Slowly he adjusted his car mirror till he was looking right behind him and he found his foster father Steve Dayton standing behind the car, an insane smile on his face.

"Ah Mento, what an unpleasant surprise." Gar said tonelessly.

His face twisting in rage Mento spat "You'll show your better some respect boy!"

Opening the door to his car he replied "Better? Well I'm not too sure about that anymore. But in order to see who the best is, how about we take this somewhere else, hmm?" Gar asked before looking Mento in the eye.

He was still wearing a damn goofy looking helmet, but this one was red. In fact, it looked like Steve got a new suit, this one being black with red boots and gloves to match his helmet. The only similarity the old suit had to the new one was that it still possessed its lightning bolt on the chest and he still wore the silver belt.

Thinking back to his old costume Gar thought _'Damn, I really need a costume change.'_

"What did you mean by the main event is about to start Mento?" Gar questioned calmly.

"Over the past year and a half I have found people who were seriously injured and, offering them power if they helped me take you down, I injected them with active promethium giving them powers, and healing their conditions. Right now, there at that boarding school you were staying with the witch. They've probably already taken the place hostage-What's so funny?" Mento asked after he saw the changeling holding his stomach in laughter.

"T-Tell me Mento how large is your team?" Gar asked.

The Hybrid a group of seven promethium powered individuals were currently fighting for their lives against the whole of Xavier's Institute who grossly outnumbered the smaller group almost three to one.

"There are seven of them why?" Mento asked.

One of the Hybrid, a woman with the power to control wind and sand that went by Sirocco cursed as she was struck in the chest from a lightning bolt via Storm.

"They are so boned." Gar said grinning.

"Sirocco!" Another Hybrid, this one a large husky man of Asian descent with a fumanchu mustache who went by Behemoth called out before being lifted off the ground via, Jean's telekinetic powers and thrown into a wall where he was bombarded into unconsciousness via energy blasts from Cyclops, Berserker, and Sunspot.

Mento scoffed "I highly doubt that school students could take on a group of trained meta-humans."

"Dog pile!" Multiple shouted as all of his copies clamored on top of one of the intruders that had a mess of snakes where the upper half of his face should be, only to be throw off by the man's brute force alone.

"I don't know what Crimelord was thinking sending us into this deathtrap, but we're leaving, now! Hybrid, retreat! Prometheus, cover us!"

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised." Gar said knowingly.

A tall man with invulnerable metallic skin and the ability to raise his own internal temperature to thousands of degrees nodded "Understood Gorgon, get Harpi, Touch-n-Go, and Pterodon and get out of here." he said before charging both Wolverine, Jubilee, and Magma once again his metal skin a cherry red.

Jubilee tried blasting him with a firework, to no effect. Magma's powers too had little to no effect on the molten metal man. Then, from out of left field, Iceman froze the so-called Prometheus in a solid block of ice.

Standing beside Logan he said "You better go, that won't hold him for long."

To which Logan nodded and said "Good going kid, c'mon you two."

Shaking his head Mento said "You always were an idealistic fool Gar, it was that same outlook that killed Rita, Cliff, and Larry."

"Fuck you Mento, I didn't kill anyone!" Gar shot back.

"LIES ALL OF IT! YOUR WEAKNESS KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS AND MY WIFE, AND IT WAS MY WIFE'S OWN WEAKNESS THAT I EVEN ADOPTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Mento roared, spittle flying from his mouth.

"I'm not weak, you crazy son of a bitch." Gar said lowly.

Narrowing his eyes Mento said "Prove it."

"Gladly." The green teenager growled before disappearing leaving only the smell of sulfur and an odd noise behind, only to reappear behind him moments later and say "But first, let's take this fight someplace else."

* * *

Back at the X-mansion the four remaining members of the Hybrid stood back to back as they were surrounded by the combined forces of the X-men and the New Mutants.

"Shit, this isn't looking good." A young athletic looking girl with messy dark hair wearing a leotard and with several ribbons on it muttered as she gazed out at the small army of mutants arrayed against them.

"Language young lady, but true enough. This was doomed from the start." A dark haired woman who was clad in the same outfit, yet she sounded as if she was in some kind of pain, gritted out.

"Pff, I'm no lady Harpi." The younger woman said.

"That's enough Touch-n-Go." Gorgon growled out protectively of his wife, turning several of his eye stalks behind him to glare at the younger woman.

"I hate to break up this little family spat, but perhaps we should consider surrender? Oh, I know let's tie Touchy to a stick and use her as a surrender flag." Pterodon, a half human half pterodactyl that had blue skin and a black speedo besides covering his modesty also covered his vulnerable tail in a flexible metal armor, joked as he stood awkwardly on one leg due to the fact that Nightcrawler 'bamfed' on his back and guided him into a wall.

"Bite me Pet." Touch-n-Go growled out.

Cyclops stepped forward and said "Surrender we have you outnumbered and outgunned, just give up."

"We would if we could boy, but you don't understand the man we work for, the Crimelord…we fail him, and we die plain and simple as that." Harpi bit out through constant pain.

 _[Perhaps I can be of assistance?]_

Looking around frantically Touch-n-Go swore "What the hell was that?"

"Language Miss Lopez." A bald man in a wheel chair said as he rolled forward without touching the wheels.

Looking at Xavier fearfully the youngest of the Hybrid asked "How do you know my name?"

"Clearly it's because he's a telepath and he read your mind." Gorgon grunted out. Locking all of his eye stalks on Xavier he studied the man for a moment and then said carefully "Am I to assume you're the leader of this…group?"

Nodding Professor X introduced himself "Charles Xavier, dean and founder of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Uhh, Andonis Bal, Archeologist." Gorgon said awkwardly.

Nodding serenely and steepling his fingers Xavier said "Can you tell me more about this Crimelord person? Perhaps I can assist you."

This surprised the X-group but they didn't say anything, after all he was Professor Xavier.

"Yes well he calls himself Crimelord, but in truth he really is just a madman with too much money that lost his wife by the name of Steven Dayton. He saved us from various accidents using promethium which also gave use our powers. The only thing he asked in return was that we help him get back at his adopted son, Garfield whom he blames for his wife's death."

This caused Wolverine to growl threateningly and stalk forward, only for Xavier to raise a hand halting him in his tracks.

The Paraplegic telepath was about to say something more, when suddenly a 'bampf' was heard and lo and behold Garfield appeared with the person that Xavier could only assume was Steve Dayton aka Mento and Crimelord.

Shoving Dayton away from him Garfield glanced around him and nodded approvingly saying "Good, looks like you guys got shit handled here." He then locked eyes with Mento and said "Now, it's my turn, let's finish things Mento."

Seeing his highly trained group surrounded by school children, Mento scoffed before donning his helmet and saying "Your all even more of a disappointment than the boy, I'll deal with you after I'm finished with him."

Silence descended across the half destroyed lawn of the Xavier Institute, tension was thick in the air as former father and son stared one another down, even Logan knew better than to get involved in this fight no matter how badly he wanted to. His kid needed this, he needed to do this on his own, to put his demons to rest.

 _'_ _Good luck kid.'_ Logan thought even as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists on the sidelines.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Raven, along with Rogue, and Kitty standing next to him. "Don't worry Logan, Gar's got this."

Giving a half-hearted growl he asked "And just where have you three been?"

"Keeping an eye on Gar of course." Raven replied as if it were obvious, her amethyst eyes keenly focused on the fight.

The changeling and the psychokinetic stared down one another, neither moving, both tensed and waiting for the other to make a move. Deciding he needed to get something off his chest Gar said "This will be the last time, this will be the last time I go by Beast Boy. After this, the Doom Patrol is dead."

"The Doom Patrol is dead alright, you killed them a year and a half ago." Mento said as a breeze blew up some dust and debris, making a small dust cloud roll between the two combatants. The moment it passed, as if by some unseen signal, they both charged.

Mento at first attempted to turn the changeling's mind into mush using his telepathy only to find the boy's mind, which was previously so easily accessed, was now an impenetrable mental fortress. Quickly switching gears he shot psi-force blasts at the boy, ones that he easily avoided by turning into a green cheetah and using the animals enhanced speed and reflexes. Upon closing in he turned into a Rhino and gored Mento in the side with his horn slightly but, the older man's years of experience allowed him to roll with the blow, lessening the damage.

 _'_ _He's not supposed to be able to dodge, he's supposed to be weak and beg me for forgiveness' of Rita's death before I send him to hell for his sins.'_ Mento thought before he used his powers to rise into the air, and picking up several large chunks of earth as he went.

Not wasting any time, Beast Boy turned into a swallow and nimbly avoided the hunks of earth being thrown his way. He ducked under one, just to be blindsided by another and sent hurtling towards the ground.

 ***FaBOOM***

Hitting the ground with bone crushing force, the X-men thought that they had just witnessed the end of the last sane Doom Patroller, apparently Mento thought so as well because he began the typical maniacal villainous laugh, gloating above the crater that served as the tombstone for his fallen adopted son.

Wolverine, his adamantium claws bared, was ready to leap up there and tear out his vocal cords, only to be stopped by a smirking Raven who said "There's something you should know about Gar, whenever someone he cares about is in danger, and he's angry enough…well your about to find out." She said nodding to the chunk of earth which was now trembling

 ***Here comes a new Challenger! The Beast!***

With a massive heave accompanied by a ferocious and primal roar, the werewolf-like form of The Beast tossed aside the two ton chunk of earth before staring up at Mento with feral white eyes.

"Beast…prey…hunt…" the animal hybrid growled out at Mento before leaping toward him at near blinding speed.

Upon seeing the werebeast, Rhea's heart fluttered and she whispered to herself "I think I'm in love."

Having never seen this colossal form before, Mento began to throw the remaining chunks of debris at the were-creature only for it to use them as springboards to reach loftier and loftier heights until he was right next to the deranged telepath.

Deciding to return the favor from earlier, the Beast delivered a vicious double overhead strike to Mento's back, sending him hurtling towards the ground where he impacted and sent up a huge dust cloud.

Landing nimbly on its hind legs the Beast waited, watching the dust cloud intensely to see if its prey survived. So intently was the Beast watching the dust cloud, that it didn't sense anything wrong until it heard its beta shout a warning to it.

"Beast Boy look out!" Raven called, a moment too late as a dart struck the beast in its lower thigh where the tibial artery could be found. Plucking the dart from its hide the Beast sniffed it, it smelt of death.

The Beast let loose a cry of fury as it turned back in to Beast Boy "RAHH-Ahh shit!"

"What happened?" Raven asked worriedly from the sidelines.

"He just Black Hand of Doomed me." Gar replied calmly as he felt his body starting to heat up the first symptom of BHD taking effect.

Looking over where Aloysius stood he said "Al, go get Davie and be quick about it, I don't have much time."

In response, Aloysius turned to Nightcrawler and said "Mr. Wagner, inside my room there is a cylindrical case, bring it here please."

"Jah." Kurt said before bampfing out of sight only to reappear moments later with said case.

Quickly submitting his thumb and retina for scanning the case popped open revealing the missile system that lay within.

It probably looked like a standard RPG to everyone else, but Logan? He could tell that the thing her was looking at was anything but. As sure as he was that he didn't know his real name that was a Davey Crockett armed with a W54 nuclear warhead…

Turning to the others he said "Well, I'm gonna miss you guys it's been fun Chuck."

"What makes you think you're going to survive?" Cyclops asked.

"Healing factor and an unbreakable adamantium skeleton, plus I've survived being nuked before." Logan replied.

"Nobody is dying today, except for me and Mento." Gar said his breathing labored and vision blurry as he took the miniature death maker from Al and turned around looking over his shoulder at Raven and saying "Looks like I won't be finishing that list huh?"

"Sure looks like it." Raven replied in the most flat monotone voice he had ever heard her use even as he saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey now Rea, Ozzy said it best, No more tears. Besides I've had a good run, and I've lived a hell of a lot longer than I should've. Years instead of days with the Sakutai virus." He said before coughing up some black ichor, he could feel his mutation trying to adapt to the venom running through his veins but it was tearing him apart too quickly.

"Raven, I have a request, live on ok, and dad?" He said making Logan's head snap up an meet his sons gaze "I'm asking you to make sure she does."

"Sure thing…son." Logan said, his voice lacking all pretenses of his gruff nature and holding something akin to warmth for once.

Smiling a little Gar said "Now that's the dad I remember." He then turned around and found Mento dragging himself out of the crater his body made.

"Hey Mento guess what?" he called.

"What?" the deranged man asked.

Gar then bampfed next to him still holding the Davy Crockett and said "You and I are going out with a bang." He told him before he put his free hand on him and disappeared again.

 **-In space-**

Gar reappeared in the atmosphere above New York City. Promptly kicking Mento away from him, he lined up his shot, and just before he pulled the trigger he thought _'Tell Satan I sent you when you see him asshole!'_

He then pulled the trigger…

*click*

He thought back to his all his happy times with his friends mainly consisting of Raven, Star, and Cy for the most part Robin was absent.

 ***FoWHOOSH!*** the warhead flew towards Mento's face, which bore a stunned expression even as his lungs failed to find any oxygen for him to breath.

Gar's final thought before the bomb went off was ' _Love ya Rae.'_

*…Thump…BOOM!* the nuke exploded in the atmosphere destroying everything within a three mile radius.

 **-Topside-**

Back on earth in NYC, several people watched as the night sky was briefly illuminated in a brilliant flash of light. Raven cried openly not caring who or what her powers hurt at the moment. The X-mutants saw the flash and looked away or down, pain etched on their collective faces. Logan felt something wet hit his knuckle and looked down and he realized they were tears. He was crying over the son he hardly knew and he didn't care if anyone saw. He didn't seem to notice when Ororo placed a comforting arm around his shoulder, and no one seemed to notice or care that the Hybrid disappeared from the scene.

On the opposite side town, Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat was in tears. You see, Gar forgot to turn off the camera he'd been wearing, so she saw the entire fight, from beginning to end.

"See Gar, this is what being a hero gets you, it gets you killed, stupid!" she yelled as she cried sniffling to herself for a moment before she said "You said you were going out with a bang, and that's true, but you deserve to be remembered…heh, usually I steal things like monuments now here I am making one." She said to herself as she got to work typing on the computer…

From Asgard a dark haired with mischievous emerald eyes woman raised her glass at the bright flash and said to herself "He who shall fall six times, only to rise again like a phoenix. With wings of witch enchanted steel, and possessing an undying will that will bat away the darkness. Upon rising the seventh time, he shall cross the threshold betwixt god and man and become something new."

 **-In space-**

The still somehow intact yet lifeless bodies of Mento and Beast Boy floated without purpose, but something larger than both of them saw purpose in them, or at least the changeling. Reaching down with a massive purple covered hand, the changeling's body was plucked gently between two massive delicate looking fingers and brought to the eye level of their owner.

"Huh, it's not often I'm given a free meal, and it seems I have you to thank green one…what's this?"

Beast Boys body was brought closer to the eye of the massive person "Wow, your still alive, barely mind you, but still that's damn impressive for what daddy's told me about the people of this planet."

The mysterious person then shrunk down to human size and stood over BB's prone form before saying "I do suppose I owe you for the free meal as paltry as it was."

Nodding her head as if agreeing with what she just said she spoke aloud "Right that's I'll do then. Besides, I can feel the life energy rolling off him even now and if I'm right, he could be my solution to my hunger pains. Plus, I'm eating for two now." She said touching her still smooth belly.

She then raised a hand over the changelings' corpse and said one word "Live."

There was a brief flash and a small explosion which sent Mento's body careening back towards New York City in the process. When it ended Garfield looked as good as new, his wounds healed, and his clothing fixed. Slowly, began to open his eyes… the first thing he saw were the vibrant square irises of a six foot tall brown haired woman with a body that would put supermodels to shame staring right back at him. She was wearing a purple body suit that showed off her curves and her cleavage as well as an odd horned helmet that covered the upper half of her face.

"Who-who are you?" he asked as his face heated up.

Smiling at his stutter, and finding his blush cute _'Heh, even pregnant I sexy as hell, go me.'_ She thought before pulling him upright and saying "My names Galacta but you can call me Gali."

* * *

 **Length: 10, 616 – Date completed: 7/1/14**

* * *

 **AN:** Hey everybody! You may or may not believe this but this, is the fourth chapter of Apex Predator and on top of that, it's my fourth post in a month! Holy shit I'm on a roll. Anyway on with the announcements!

 **Last chapter:** I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit disappointed in the review count for the last couple of chaps. Only eighteen for both the first chap got 20 or more. Am I doing something wrong or what?

 **BB eating meat:** In the show it's shown that Beast boy is if not a Vegan at least a vegetarian, I however am going more by the comics than anything here and according to them, BB still ate meat even after his change.

 **The Hybrid:** The Hybrid were a DC comic canon group of people from the comics that an insane Mento infected with an unstable comic element known as Promethium giving them various powers. He manipulated them to help him attempt to kill BB. Also in an ironic twist, the Hybrid were a DC mockup of the original team of X-men, of whom they lost against in this chap.

 **Wolverine's surviving a nuke comment:** That's true. He was actually being held in a Japanese prison camp just off shore when the bombs hit.

 **The prank BB and Black Cat Pulled off:** You'll find out next chap.

 **The timeline for events:** To be honest, I can't really find a decent timeline for events that take place in either the Marvel or DC universes'. So I will simply say this and hope someone can help me out: For Marvel, the Dark Phoenix Saga hasn't taken place yet, and for DC Darkest Night has yet to occur.

Anyway, that's all for now everyone, till next time Bubbajack out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Apex Predator**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Diller**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Capcom, Marvel, or DC comics. Also, this fic is now rated M due to a lemon in this chap, and any future lemons that may take place between characters.**

* * *

 **Ch.5: Time marches on.**

 **The morning after Garfield's 'death'**

The Avengers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they searched for various important object belonging to them, and some just searched for pants to wear…well most of them did, Natasha Romanov just sat at the kitchen table and drank coffee with a smirk on her face and watched the spectacle with amusement.

Seeing this, Tony Stark aka Ironman the millionaire playboy philanthropist of the group, stopped and asked "What, don't tell me that Gene D. Wolfe didn't steal anything from you?"

Gene D. Wolfe, one of the most infamous of thieves'. Infamous because no one had ever seen his face, he was only active for a year and in that time he pulled off heists that left professionals' who had been in the business for years green with envy. He would often leave a painted calling card in the form of a side profile of a wolves head made out of a DNA double helix. One such mark was found on the floor of their foyer sprayed in ink.

Taking a sip of her coffee Natasha replied "On the contrary Stark, he stole not only all of my guns, but also the bra I was wearing to bed last night."

 _'_ _Lucky bastard.'_ Tony thought thinking of how he got to see the Black Widow's 'Motherland' before saying "Then why aren't you freaking out like the rest of us?"

In response to this, the former spy said "Unlike the rest of you, my things are easily replaced. Well, Bruce just needs to buy more pants but anyway, gather the others in the control room, I have something to show them…and tell Bruce to put a bathrobe on."

After the Avenger's did as she asked and Bruce was thankfully wearing a bathrobe, Black Widow turned to a projector that was hooked up to a laptop and said "You all want to know what happened to your things. Well here is your answer."

She then hit play on a YouTube video and they watched as in the thief robbed them in first person. Occasionally a caption would pop up as if the thief were talking the first was in Cap's room.

Upon seeing the Captain a caption popped up saying **"He dead? He sure looks it, but that aside** **peak human physical prowess and he still can't tell he's being robbed. But to be fair, if I wasn't on a job, I'd ask him for an autograph."**

"See Cap, even the criminals love you." Tony joked as the person stole his shield before being grabbed on reflex by the red white and blue avenger before narrowly escaping.

 **"** **Damn, that was close. Thought I was made there for a second"**

He then made his way into Thor's room and upon seeing all the busted glass, the caption said **"Dude, Thor, clean up after yourself man. This isn't Asgard and the bottles don't magically reform or whatever happens up there."**

The god of thunder had the decency to look sheepish as the others chuckled at his expense. What really surprised them all however is that he was able to easily lift Mjolnir. **"Damn and here I thought this thing would weigh a metric ton or something. Go figure."**

By my Father's spear! He hefted Mjolnir, for a mortal to be worthy of a god's weapon…" Thor said in awed tones as the thief moved on to Hawkeyes room.

 **"** **I've always wondered who would win in a fight, Hawkeye or Green Arrow, what do you guys think?"**

"Please, I could beat that Peter Pan of the forest any day of the week." Hawkeye scoffed.

The bow of Hawkeye acquired, he moved on to Bruce's room and, seeing little of value said **"Fuck it."** Before proceeding to steal all of his pants, causing all the Avenger's even Bruce himself to laugh.

The thief looked back at Bruce once and said **"See you at the next Kermit meeting Bruce, and remember, it ain't easy being green."**

That caused his jaw to drop for a moment before he paused the video, rubbed his eyes, looked at the message again before he shook his head and said "Damn it, I should've guessed."

Everyone looked at the gamma irritated scientist who was silent for a moment. A moment too long as Cap asked "Well speak up soldier, who is he?"

"Just a harmless prankster Cap, nothing to worry about." Bruce replied.

Clearly not buying it, the first Avenger frowned and asked "What did he mean by a meeting soldier?"

"Oh that? It's a support group I attend every month called Green People Anonymous." Bruce replied off handedly while he continued watching the video.

"There is a support group for people with green skin? Tony asked.

Becoming annoyed, Banner replied "Yes Tony, and there is also one for alcoholics which I think would work wonders for you."

That shut Stark up very quickly. In silence the Avengers watched the rest of the video, which consisted of him going into Black Widows' room, taking all of her weapons off their shelves, and somehow calming her down in the midst of a nightmare and covering her up, he was about to leave when the Russian spy's bra came undone.

Thankfully, this part was blurred out and a caption read **"This is a pg-13 show ladies and gents. So…no tits for you!"** he promptly covered her up and left.

"Lucky son of a bit-I mean how dare he do that!" Tony said when he saw the look on the redheads' face, a look that screamed bloody murder. Although he did note that her cheeks were as red as her hair.

The video then cut to their front lawn where it showed him looking at the acquired objects before unlatching something from his belt that something being the Black Widow's bra.

 **"** **Ok, I have NO CLUE how this got here, and BW, if you're watching this, please, PLEASE don't kill me! That said, on with the show!"**

He then proceeded to tear up all of Bruce's' pants except for one pair which he slipped onto the stolen suit of Ironman armor. Looping Mjolnir through one of the belt loops he positioned the armor so that one hand on rested on the pommel of the hammer and the other was a raised in a clutched fist position in which was Black Widows bra. Magnetized to its back was Hawkeye's bow, with one foot resting on top of Cap's shield which was buried halfway in the ground. Scattered all around the armor were the remains of Bruce's pants and Natasha's guns making it looks as if an armored warrior had just fought a fierce battle all to claim a woman's bra, leaving only the weapons and shredded remains of his opponents clothing behind.

Moments later a caption showed up beneath it dubbing the 'statue' **"To the victor goes the spoils of war."**

Cocking his head to the side Tony said "Ya know, I kinda like it." Causing all of the other Avengers to collectively groan before they headed out on their front lawn to collect their things.

* * *

 **X-Mansion, one week after Garfield's death**

Raven sat in her room, shades drawn over the windows as she chanted her mantra over and over again.

 _'_ _It's not fair, it's just not fair.'_ She thought as tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"As Lord Tennyson once said Tis better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all." Knowledge quoted.

"Shut up you're not helping!" Raven snapped at her emoticlone.

Raven almost jumped when a knock came at her door. Quickly wiping away her tears and clearing her throat, she called hoarsely "Who is it?"

"It's me kid, open the door." Logan's gruff voice demanded.

In no mood for company, the demoness said "Please, just leave me alone Logan."

The sound of an annoyed growl echoed from behind the door "Look runt, you've been cooped up in there for the past week, eating jack shit and talking to no one. Now, you are gonna open this door or so help me, I'm gonna kick the damn thing in." The feral said in a low threating tone.

Moments later the door was flung open by a crimson eyed demoness who growled out **"Who are you calling runt, whelp?"**

She paused when she saw the feral standing there smirking holding tray laden with both food and a tea pot with two cups. The feral himself looked a haggard. His hair was a mess, his clothes were stained with booze, which he smelt strongly of, and his eyes were bloodshot and dark signifying he hasn't slept in several days.

Returning to normal she gave him a once over before saying "You look like shit."

Look whose talkin'. He retorted making his way forward and forcing her to stepped aside and huffed "I walked right into that one didn't I?"

Smirking the wildman replied "Yep, now let's see how much damage you did to the room."

Logan hesitantly stepped inside the room and looked around, other than it being mostly dark and the bed a mess, the place looked fine.

"Place is in better condition than I thought it would be in." he muttered before placing the tray on the edge of the desk provided in the room.

The Wolverine raised an eyebrow at something that was occupying most of the desktop. It was a half-finished purple and black outfit and on the chest was a strange birdlike symbol done in silver.

Looking back at the empath he nodded towards the half-finished costume and asked "What's this?"

Coming to a halt next to the tray which was piled high with a mountain of fi grilled cheese sandwiches, Raven said "Gar's new costume…or at least, it was going to be. In his room there is a list, and on it, he said he wanted a new costume among other things."

Pouring the girl a cup of tea Logan said knowingly "And you decided to make him one, now that he's…gone, your finishing it as a coping mechanism."

Taking a sip of tea, raven nodded "Very astute deduction Mr. Logan."

Shrugging the mutton chopped man replied "I was a scientist for a time girlie. Heh, if I wanted, I could teach science at that school the kids go to."

Raising an eyebrow from within the very cloak she had been wearing since the night the changeling died she asked "Why don't you then?"

Shrugging again he said "Eh, I prefer the more physical aspects of education."

"Oh, you don't say?" Raven replied as she rolled her eyes.

The door to Raven's room suddenly burst open causing the two to snap there neck to the side in surprise. Standing in the doorway was a grinning Rogue who was holding her open laptop.

"Raven, Logan; you ain't gonna believe this, but Gar jus' sent meh, ah e-mail!" she said excitedly.

The two snapped to their feet in a matter of moments, crowding around the Goth's computer screen, they read the e-mail which said:

 _"_ _Yo it's Rogue, it Gar. Now, I know what you're thinking, this is someone's idea of a bad prank, but BELIVE ME it isn't…I really am alive._

 _As for how that happened…well if you tell Al we had a situation "Deus ex Machina"_ _ **combined**_ _with a "Code Geass". Also, please inform Al that code "Sparkly the Crow" is now in effect. Rea, if you're reading this, keep your chin up ok? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were crying over me. And dad, I hope your keeping your word to me cause if you're not…I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! Nah just kiddin'…but seriously; don't let Rae stay in her room for too long that isn't healthy for her-_

"Stop mother henning me Gar." Raven muttered before she continued reading.

 _"_ _And I think my new benefactor wants to lay low somewhere for a while, so it could be sometime before I get another message out. I hate to ask you this Rae, but could you tell Felicia I'm ok? I have a sneaking suspicion she knows I 'bit the big one' and it would mean a lot to me if someone close to me would tell her I'm alive as well as apologize on my behalf for not completing our date."_

"Why is he asking me to do this?" the empath wondered aloud.

 _"_ _I'm sure you're wondering why I'm asking you to do this-did you honestly think I didn't notice you, Rogue, and Kitty following me on my date? Yeah, you owe me missy!"_

"Ah shit." Raven swore in her deadpan monotone while Logan chuckled right next to her.

The grey skinned demoness then finished reading the message.

 _"_ _Yeah well that aside, I hope you guys keep on keepin' on. And if you would be so kind, visit Bruce Banner and let him know I won't be making it to the next Kermit meeting like I said I would, he'll know what it means._

 _With love, Garfield "Beast Boy" Mark Logan_

The trio then looked at each other a moment before nodding calling for Al. minutes later the butler appeared looking rather miffed "What might I ask is so important that you must stop me from cooking dinner?"

In response Raven showed him the e-mail. It was amusing Raven thought to see the man go from miffed to pale, to ecstatic and grinning all in the span of a few seconds.

After laughing quite loudly for a moment he replied "I always knew karma would pay that boy back in spades one day, and this, this is definitely a good start."

Agreeing with him with a silent nod Raven asked "Those codes what do they mean?"

Squinting at the screen again the man muttered to himself "Ah yes the codes-"he then spoke up and said "It's quite simple really. This one here means he's been helped by some god-like entity, and said entity made him choose between sacrificing his own freedom or that of Earth's." he said while pointing to the Deus ex machine and code geass codes.

The other three looked at him strangely causing him to ask what they were staring at him for. "How in the blue balled flaming hell did you get all that, outta that" Logan finally asked as the girls' silently nodded.

"The young master went through an otaku phase…ahem, that is to say that he watched a lot of Japanese animation and after you and the Doom Patrol passed. For a good six months he submersed himself in the eastern culture he can't seem to learn the language to save his life but, he created an entire network of codes based upon what he watched."

The other three were silent for a moment before Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose and nodded saying "Its sounds just like him, so what about that other bit?"

"Ah that, he is putting you in control of…well everything until he returns."

Head snapping up Raven felt her stomach drop before she asked warily "What do you mean by 'everything'?"

Smiling and giving the girl a comforting pat on the shoulder, he replied "Congratulations Miss Roth, you are now the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, you are now the head of Dayton Industries."

Raven then did the only logical thing she could…she fainted.

* * *

Gar, could hear many strange yet comforting sounds as he made his way through the mists. The cries of numerous animals drove him onwards, towards a welcoming humid heat and the rich smell of earth. The mist began to thin and when it cleared, Garfield found himself in a clearing in the middle of the jungle of the Ivory Coast.

Looking around, he saw no one and nothing nearby, so he decided to call out to see if anyone would answer "Hello, anyone there?"

He listened for a response, and at first heard nothing. But then, slowly but surely he heard it. The sound of drumbeats filled the air along with voices. Voices that spoke in a powerful yet rhythmic tone, in time with the drumbeats "Kuja nyumbani kijana shujaa, kuja nyumbani na kupokea haki ya kuzaliwa yako. Muda mrefu na wewe kutembea njia bila uongozi, lakini kuja sasa, kuja nyumbani ... na kudai Tatau! Come home young warrior, come home and receive your birthright. Long have you walked the path without guidance, but come now, come home…and claim the Tatau!"

Gar ran through the jungle towards the voices, feeling that he was missing something important, a piece of himself that he should possess, just as he was closing in on the source of the chanting, a loud growling was heard, he ran even faster somehow knowing the sound was a bad but not knowing why.

He burst through the trees in a full run…and began screaming, as he jumped clean off a cliff. Looking down, he saw the small tribal village where he stayed for a time, a simple place where Gar's father became good friends with the leader King Tawaba. He then turned over and looked towards the sky and saw the shapes of several animals in the clouds: A Heron, a Spider, and a Shark…

* * *

Gar awoke to the sound of rumbling, which was accompanied by the whole of his room shaking. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned before throwing on some clothes and making his way out into the kitchen of a simple yet spacious apartment in Metropolis.

 _'_ _It's been three months, three months since that day, I've had the same recurring dream.'_ He thought.

He made his way out to the kitchen where a vivacious young her standing 5'7 tall woman with long straight dark hair hanging down to her low back was at the stove cooking what smelt like eggs, wearing an apron…and nothing else.

"G-Gali! W-What are you wearing?!" The changeling stuttered out even as his eyes were practically glued to her plump perky behind.

Turned around and revealing her square and purple irises, the Daughter of Galactus smiled at the changeling and said "Morning Gar! Do you like my outfit? I saw something like this on the internet and thought I'd try it out for you. So, what do you think?" she asked while leaning over and giving him a good view of her ample cleavage.

"Do you think it's appropriate to be wearing something like that around her? She may get the wrong idea." He said nodding towards a dark haired infant with square irises and purple eyes that was sitting in a high chair and sucking on a bottle looking at them both curiously.

Galatea is much smarter than the average infant Gar, in terms of intellect she is already a on the par with a twelfth grader. Right, sweetie?" she cooed at the infant who giggled and nodded before saying "Mama tease daddy, daddy silly."

This caused both the changeling and the nigh-omnipotent entity to blush. The race of…whatever Gali, her father, and her child was all reproduced asexually. Even knowing this however, Galatea still called the green skinned changeling 'daddy'. Gali deduced it had something to do with the fact she was introduced to the changeling's biogenetic material while still in her womb.

"W-well in that case, you look g-great Gali." He stuttered out before clearing his throat and saying "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast for you; and I gave little Gala the last of her baby formula, so we'll have to get more. We are also out of protein shakes; which is fine by me, I like mine fresh anyway." She said with a twinkle in her eyes that caused the changeling to blush brown, but nod.

As Gar ate breakfast he thought back to how he got into this situation in the first place…

* * *

 **Flashback three months ago**

Gar floated in the black void of space seemingly not dead and staring at what could be the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. He asked the first thing that popped into his head "Mento, is he dead?"

Cocking her head to the side, the woman Gali she said replied "You mean the other one, I believe so yes."

She then pointed to Mento's corpse that was reentering the atmosphere above New York City. Letting out a sigh of relief Gar said "Thank God. That's one less thing I need to worry about. Didn't think I'd survive a nuke though."

 _'_ _Ok, it's now or never Galacta.'_ Gali thought to herself before she cleared her throat to get his attention and said "Actually, you didn't survive blowing yourself up. I revived you from death."

Bug-eyed the changeling asked "Seriously?" seeing the woman nod, he said "Well then I guess I owe you one but then again I'm pretty sure you wouldn't revive me unless you already knew what it was you wanted from me would you?"

 _'_ _He's smarter than he looks.'_ Gali thought nodding silently before saying "Yes I know exactly what I want from you, but before I get down to that, have you ever heard of the being called Galactus?"

Scoffing, the chromatically challenged boy said "Who hasn't? I mean he's tried eating this planet like what? Four, no five times now?"

Galacta nodded but before she could continue the changeling crossed his arms and gave her a serious looked before he spoke again "What I can't figure out is what his pregnant teenage daughter wants with me."

Galacta's jaw dropped as he eyes widened ""Wha-how did you?"

"It's not that hard even for someone like me to figure out. Firstly, you revived me from death; something only someone who is a god or close to it can do. Secondly, your dressed almost just like your dad, all purple, weird helmet and all, not to mention the overwhelming feeling of power your giving off."

He then shrugged and said "As for the pregnant thing, you're showing just a little bit which isn't surprising considering you're wearing a skintight bodysuit."

 _'_ _Ok,_ _note to self, change wardrobe into some less obvious attire.'_ Gali thought sourly.

She then turned to the changeling coughing in embarrassment said "Well, yes, your correct about all of that. Also, my baby is the primary reason I brought you back to life. You see, you have enough bioenergy in your body alone to sustain both my unborn child and myself." Galacta held her shoulders as if trying to protect herself from something before continuing "I'm not like daddy, I don't want to devour planets indiscriminately and I don't want that for my child either. But if I don't find a solid constant food source soon, I may have no choice but to do as my father before me and consume the closest inhabited planet." She said while looking down at the blue orb known as earth.

 _'_ _In other words, she wants to use me as a food source to save billions of lives.'_ The changeling thought. He then thought back to the maxim of the Doom Patrol: "Victory at any cost."

 _'_ _One person's life verses four billion…that's a no-brainer. Besides, she doesn't really want to hurt anyone, she's just hungry and she has a child to think about.'_ He thought.

Resolve firming in his eyes he said "I'll do what I can for you and your kid."

Garfield suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug that put Starfires' to shame. His head pressed into the valley in between her breasts, which likely would've suffocated him if they weren't in space, as she said "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Pulling her off of himself and holding her at arm's length he said "Sure no problem, but if I do this, there has to be some ground rules." He said firmly.

Nodding happily, Gali chirped "Ok, what do you have in mind."

Tapping his chin in thought for a moment the changeling said "I need to send a friend of mine a message letting her know I'm ok but I won't be back for a while, should a world ending threat appear, I'd like to participate in some way, cause I'm a hero and that's how I roll; and finally, you wouldn't happen to know how to stop someone from becoming a trans-dimensional portal for a demonic entity would you?" he finished hopefully.

Pouting in thought Gali replied "I don't have a problem with the first two, but I'll need to think of a long-term solution for the last one. Is that ok?"

Garfield nodded "Yeah that's fine."

"Well, you've stated your terms now I'll state mine, in return for granting said boons mentioned will you promise to provide me and my unborn child with sustenance up until the point I can teach him or her how to survive without needing to devour whole planets?"

Frowning slightly Gar asked "How old are we talking here?"

"In human years, I'd say the age of ten, my kind mature mentally quite quickly, but physically, we age at a normal human pace up to a point, then it slows to a snails crawl." She replied.

"Ah, so then you're no teenager are you?" he stated bluntly receiving a smack upside the head from the glowering girl who he could've sworn was blushing as she growled out "It isn't polite to ask a woman her age."

Rubbing the back of his head where she hit him he replied sheepishly "Sorry, sorry, you're right about that."

"Ahem." Galacta said clearing her throat before continuing "Yeah; well anyway, in addition to all you've asked of me, I'm going to allow something that has never been done before, so be honored mortal." She said her voice taking on a haughty almost royal sounding tone.

A tone that took every fiber of the green changeling's being not to smirk at seeing as her real personality, which was that of an average teenager, was so vastly different from the one she was using now. Raising an eyebrow, he asked "And what might that be?"

"Gar…Gar…GAR?!"

* * *

"Huh what?!" the changeling said snapping back to the present and finding Gali frowning at him with her hands on her hips, as Galatea watched silently.

"Is my cooking that terrible? I mean you've just stared at it for the past five minutes."

Blinking owlishly the green teen said "Have I, sorry Gali, I was just remembering when we first met."

This caused the teenaged World Eater to blink and say "Oh, is that all."

"Yeah, that's all." Gar said before taking a bite of his bacon and eggs, and trying not to wince.

There were many things Galacta was capable of, annihilating whole planets and civilizations', turning any living thing into food, near limitless power…but she couldn't cook to save her, or her child's life.

 _'_ _It a good thing they don't eat like normal people or they would both be dead by now.'_ He thought to himself.

Shoulders slumped she said in a down tone "I messed it up again didn't I?"

Getting up and patting her on the back, he replied "Not too badly this time, just too much salt is all. And hey! We didn't have to call the fire department, the bomb squad, or the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit like the last dozen times you cooked so that's a plus right?"

She nodded perking up a little. "Yeah that's true. Well, if you're finished eating I'd like to have breakfast myself." She said as her stomach rumbled causing the floor to shake.

"R-Right, so where to?" he asked nervously.

Giggling while rolling her eyes at his nervousness Gali said "C'mon now Gar we've done this over twenty times, I would think you'd be used to the extraction process by now. Meet you in your room in five, I'm going to put Gala down for a nap." She said before picking up the giggling toddler.

Garfield made his way down the hall to his room and sat on the end of his bed, the dream, and the last thing Gali said to him three months ago ringing in his head.

 _'_ _I give you permission to fall in love with me.'_

That's what she told him, that he was allowed to fall in love with her. At first, he thought she was nuts, as he never in a million years imagined himself falling for her. As far as he was concerned she was a long-term mission, and his sacrifice unknowingly kept the world safe…and yet, slowly but surely she somehow wormed her way into his heart.

 _'_ _Face it Gar, she stopped being 'just a mission' a month back.'_ He thought to himself.

"Gar, is everything ok?"

Looking up he saw the very reason for his thoughts staring at him concernedly. Smiling at her he replied "Everything's fine Gali, I just…can I be up front about something?" he asked.

"Of course." She said before sitting next to him on the bed and asking "What's up?"

Taking a deep breath as it may be the last one he ever takes, he slowly let it out before he said "I need to be upfront with you, when I first agreed to this I did so out of duty. Duty to the people of earth as one of its heroes. To me, I was sacrificing my freedom for the lives of four billion people…well that, and I couldn't just knowingly let a woman and her unborn child starve to death."

Looking straight ahead so he didn't have to see what was likely his impending doom he continued "However you did something unexpected, you told me I could fall in love with you. At first, I thought you were nuts, this was just a long term mission, I've been trained not to get attached…"

He then looked her directly in her purple squared pupils and said "But it happened anyway."

"Do you mean that or-"Gali was cut off, when the changeling pressed his lips to hers silencing her.

Breaking the kiss he asked "Does that answer your question?"

In response Gali squealed in joy before tackle hugging him to the bed. Now on top of him she planted kisses all over his face, as happy tears fell from her eyes.

Gar I'm-"Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by her stomach protesting loudly. Blushing like mad she said in an embarrassed tone "Still hungry."

Chuckling the changeling gently deposited her on the bed before stand up, undoing his belt, dropping his pants, and saying "Well I guess we should get you fed then huh?"

Some may wonder what feeding the Daughter of the World Eater had to do with him dropping his pants but you see, the-whatever Galactus and his kin were, fed upon bio energy of living organisms which is why Galactus only ate heavily populated planets teeming with life, he got more energy that way.

Galacta however was a 'vegetarian' world eater she didn't eat worlds and their people to sustain herself, and thanks to Gar, she didn't have to. Gar had enough bioenergy to keep her sustained for a very, VERY long time. However she could go longer between feedings if his bio energy was in a more concentrated form…in other words, his sperm was the most potent form of bio energy she could find. Hence, our current situation…

 **(Lemon start!)**

This time however Gali didn't go straight for the kill like she usually did, sucking him dry like a water pump being put in a lake, no this time was different. Instead of their usual routine, Gali got up from the bed and slowly, with a sway in her hips sexily made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around him she leaned in close and whispered huskily "I want to try something different this time Gar."

"O-ok, what did you have in mind, exactly?" he asked nervously.

The world eater giggled at his nervousness before planting kisses along his jawline and saying "Just relax, I'm going to make sure you enjoy yourself for a change." She told him.

"I-"He began trying to say something only to be silenced when Gali put two fingers against his lips and shushed him "Shush, its ok no need to defend me, you know as well as I do that I was just sucking you seed straight out of you for nourishment, and not in a pleasant feeling sort of way.

She then picked him up as if he weighed nothing and placed him on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. The would-be consumer of planets then slowly stalked her way towards him on her hands and knees. Once she was directly over top of him locking her royal purple eyes with his emerald ones she said "You've done so much for me, you've sacrificed your freedom, and you helped me birth Gala…"

"And the energy discharge from that blew up Saturn in the process." Gar muttered. Remembering when they went to the gas giant and when Galacta finally gave birth it resulted in a large release of pent up energy, blowing it up.

"Quiet you." Gali said before continuing "Anyway you've given up so much for me, is there anything YOU want?"

The recurring dream flashed through the changelings head for a moment causing him to say in the spur of the moment "Africa, I want the three of us to take a trip to Africa, there are some people I need to see there."

Galacta locked eyes with her new green paramour and saw the seriousness of his request reflecting in his emerald orbs.

 _'_ _This must mean a lot to him, or be serious or both.'_ She thought before nodding and saying "We'll go right after Gala is finished with her nap."

Eyes widening he replied "I didn't mean so soooOOH!" the changeling moaned out, eyes snapped shut as Gali had stealthily used one hand and snaked it into his boxers before she began stroking his 'little beast'.

You worry too much…" Gali said quietly as she began planting kisses down his chiseled chest, stopping only when she got to the end of his toned abs and said "And you talk too much, but I don't mind, it's cute to see you all nervous. But now I think it's time to get rid of our clothes don't you?" she asked rhetorically before snapping her fingers and in after a brief flash their clothes disintegrated leaving them both nude.

Gar was used to this, he kinda had to naked to keep Gali's hunger at bay, but this was his first time seeing her in the buff. _'Damn she looks…supermodels don't have jack shit on her.'_ He thought.

"Why thank you Gar." she purred reading his thoughts before standing up and modeling for him a bit giving in a perfect view of her form. She was easily a double D cup, but her beasts weren't sagging in the least, also despite giving birth a little under three months ago, she had a slim and toned stomach accented by her wide hips and slender legs.

His eyes trailed down her body till he reached her womanhood which was already glistening between her legs. He also saw something his mouth couldn't help but comment on.

"You're purple down there?"

Rolling her eyes she chuckled and said "Yes Gar and I see you really are green everywhere. What's even more surprising is that you're able to turn me on at all."

"Hey!" the changeling said sounding offended.

Calming him with a kiss on the lips Gali said "What I mean is my kind reproduce asexually, we have no reason to get sexually stimulated, yet you're able to do so, why?"

Gar blinked once, twice, thrice "I…have no clue. Is this a bad thing?" he asked.

Gali thought about it, about how she felt right now. Her body felt electrified, her skin was hypersensitive, she could feel the coolness of the air in the room and yet he body felt almost as if she was on fire due to the heat that was coming from both the her core of her stomach and her sex. She felt a strong urge to run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, before impaling herself onto his tool. Licking her lips at the thought; Gali decided no, this was not a bad thing not at all.

"No, it's not a bad thing, in fact, I'm kind of excited to see where this goes." She said huskily.

Rubbing the back of his head Gar replied "Well don't let me stop you not like I could anyway."

"YOUR WRONG!" Gali said sharply startling the changeling "Your wrong-"She said again more quietly "You now hold the leash to one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. There is nothing I wouldn't do if you asked me to, and there is no one I care for short of our daughter more than you."

Gar was shocked into silence "Gali I-I don't know what to say. I mean we've only known each other for three months how can you feel so strongly for me already?"

Instead of answering Gali got down on her knees and devoured his shaft…it proved to be quite the good distraction. Gar ripped his sheets as he gripped them due to Gali's attentions.

"You know-"he said as he used his hands to make her head go faster "That you're going to have to fess up eventually right?"

Gali hummed in response making the changeling go over the edge and spill his seed down her throat, even as she came herself.

Taking him out of her mouth with a small 'pop' she pushed him back onto the bed, climbing in herself and cuddling next to him before saying "Yes, I know, but not today ok?" she requested before taking hold of one of his arms between her twin peaks and falling asleep…

 **(Lemon End)**

Watching her sleep for a minute, Gar nodded thinking to himself _'I won't question you for now Gali, but I would like to know just why you care so much, not that I'm complaining but still.'_

"Maybe I'm over thinking things." He said to himself before throwing a blanket around Gali and himself and going to sleep.

 **Angel of Mercy hospital, Metropolis**

Angel of Mercy hospital was founded by Lex Luthor and named after his bodyguard of the name Mercy, it had the best doctors money could buy, the best equipment…and one mystery patient. Roughly three months ago Superman brought in a sever burn victim one who he said he saved. When they asked him how he received these burns the Blue Boyscout said he caught him reentering the atmosphere.

The doctors managed to stabilize the male patient which is all they could tell about him name and other such things were impossible to find out due to his fingerprints and other things like credentials' and facial features being burnt beyond recognition. The poor man couldn't even speak or write his vocal cords and tongue being burnt to cinders. The staff had taken to calling him the Burned Man.

The Burned man never received visitors, which is why he found it odd when a Hispanic man with a Mohawk, a knife scar running across his head dressed in the garb of a surgeon came into his room, shutting the door behind him. Pulling up a chair and flipping it around the two men stared at one another for a moment, the only sound that of a ticking clock.

After a moment the doctor said "That clock is off by three seconds…speaking off being off hermano, do you know the definition of insanity?"

The doctor then got up and began to pace before suddenly spinning around and saying "Insanity is doing the same fucking thing over and over again and expecting something different to happen. Now, the first time someone told me this, I thought he was bullshitting me, so I shot em. But then, I started seeing it everywhere I went. People doing the same fucking thing day in and day out, expecting something to change. Now from what certain friends of mine have gathered you tried to kill the green Niño twice, and you failed twice Dayton."

The Burned Man's eyes widened as he was addressed by his name for the first time in months. The Hispanic man then continued "Here's how I see it, you failed to kill the lima bean twice so you must be crazy right? However you got powers, powers I could make use of."

The man then reached behind his back and pulled out a bone saw before stalking forward slowly with a twisted grin on his face and saying "Let's see what makes you tick hermano…"

Taking away the disabled man's buzzer, so he couldn't call for help, Vaas Montenegro put his stolen implement to the man's skull and began sawing away. As Mento began to gurgle out a scream Vaas shushed him saying "Quiet now, were in a hospital, these people need their rest."

Vaas then placed a pillow over the man's mouth stifling his screams but still allowing him to breathe. After he was done, he removed the top of the man's skull and looked at his still functioning brain for a few minutes before saying "Ah, so that's how it works?"

He then used his index finger to telepathically pick up a glob of blood and leave a little message on the wall before leaving via flight through the window.

When the nurse came by to give him his meds twenty minutes later, she would find the Burned Man dead his skulltop removed with his brain exposed, with the words **_'I am Providence'_** written in blood above the body…

 **Jungles of Africa's Ivory Coast**

It was all happening according to his dream. They arrived via Gali's teleportation in the jungle shrouding everything in fog for a moment before they found themselves surrounded by trees. Gar inhaled deeply savoring the scents of the wilderness, the scents of home. Turning around he saw Gali wearing jeans hiking boots and a long sleeved purple shirt with Little Gala strapped to a baby carrier across her mother's chest wearing a purple onesie. He activated his telepathic powers and sought out human minds quickly finding them to the west. Offering the girl a hand he said "There this way, come on."

The trio soon made their way through the jungle stopping only when a tiger threatened them…it was soon devoured by the youngest world eater present, the infant then used her novice ability with her powers to create a green stuffed tiger.

"Dude, those tigers are endangered!" Gar said.

"I would suspect so if it's too stupid to realize we are the biggest threats in this jungle." Galacta sniffed before she cooed to her daughter "While I'm proud to see you using your powers so soon sweetie, please don't eat anymore kitties ok?"

Gala nodded "Yes mommy kitty not as tasty as bottle anyway."

"Good girl." Gali replied patting her daughter's head.

They soon found themselves on a cliff overlooking the village. Looking up gar saw the exact same shapes in the clouds a Heron, a Spider, and a Shark...

After gazing at them for a moment and getting an ominous feeling in his gut, he turned towards his traveling companions and said "C'mon let's get down there."

* * *

People in the village muttered as she walked past, but she didn't care she was Citra Talugmai Montenegro she was the granddaughter of the very person who caused the deaths of the adopted son of King Tawaba.

 _'_ _These idiots, they understand nothing! Gar he was my friend, I would never hurt him.'_ She thought angrily, snorting as two elders whispered as she walked past.

Ironically, the only person who really believed her was King Tawaba himself. Citra had a feeling that was the only thing keeping her from being run out of the village, well that and she was the closest thing to a doctor this village had. She played both a medical and spiritual role to the village, being its 'witch doctor' she was the healer of both body and soul, and when both men and women came of age the one who marked them with the Tatau.

 _'_ _I wish Gar were here; he would make these fools understand.'_ She thought.

She suddenly heard much whooping and hollering and saw that much of the village had gathered around the well which counted as the village square. Curious, she too made her way towards the crowd. The crowd parted like the sea before Moses before her and she soon found herself standing face to face with the very person she had just been thinking about.

"Gar?" she asked in Swahili.

A grin splitting his face he responded in the same tongue "Citra?" He then moved forward and embraced her "Cit, its good see you!"

The two friends held each other at arm's length for a moment to take each other in. Gar thought Citra looked great her head was shaved at the sides leaving her with a long dark brown ponytail that hung down to her back strung with beads, she wore a cutoff shirt made of leather and cloth with an accompanying skirt made from the same materials, she was his height at 5'6 but she was already into her late twenties if he remembered correctly, so she was already finished growing, her tanned skin was covered from her right shoulder down to her thigh in tattoos.

Gar, Citra noticed had a more mature look to his eyes, which wasn't surprising considering the last time she saw him she was fifteen and he was six. No, there was more to it that that she realized he looked like some of the warmongers soldiers, the ones who'd seen too much. Gar had seen war, much of it she realized. She could tell even through his outfit that he was toned and muscular his hair was shaggy and long reaching down to his neck as if he hadn't gotten it cut in a while.

"Nice tats." Gar said closely examining her Tatau.

"Thank you, but where have you been these past few years Gar, we all though you dead."

"That we did my dear Citra that we did." A powerful yet grandfatherly voice spoke up.

Turning the two found themselves faced with King Tawaba himself, clad in bangles and armlets, a loincloth made of a lions pelt, the head of said beast rested upon his own brow. King Tawaba had aged well in Gar's opinion he had grey in is frizzy black cornrows, and wisdom lines one his face, but he still had obvious muscle on his still lean frame. Seeing his old friend again he couldn't resist a jab "So you're looking a little long in the tooth there king."

This set the people to muttering.

"Am I?" Tawaba asked.

Gar shook his head "Not you, the lion."

There was a dead silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing and then embraced in a manly hug. "Gar, good to see you my boy! When we heard of the accident we thought you all had perished, then your father returned…and things were brought to light."

"What kind of things?" Gar asked not liking where this was heading.

"Mobu, Citra's grandfather and our previous witchdoctor, was the one who paid the man who caused your par-your mother's death."

Gar's facial features became blank and unreadable before he asked "Did you find out why?"

"He disliked the fact that the tribe seemingly needed his help less with the medical aid your parents provided." Tawaba explained sensing the boy's boiling rage.

Looking Tawaba in the eyes and revealing them to be stark white he asked "Is he dead?"

Tawaba nodded "I executed him myself and left him to the jungle to dispose of."

Gar nodded, to leave one of their own to the jungle and not give them a proper burial was the harshest punishment one could receive as the tribe thought that if they were not cremated their spirits couldn't join their ancestors in death.

Taking a deep breath and letting it go the changeling replied "Then it's done, no point in dwelling on it."

Clapping the younger man on the arm Tawaba said "You show much wisdom more than many twice or thrice your age."

"Thanks he said nodding before coughing awkwardly and saying "By the way this is my friend Gali and her daughter Gala." He said feeling bad about not introducing her earlier.

Upon seeing the woman, Tawaba instantly could tell she was both wise and powerful, so he bowed respectfully and said "Greetings friend of young Garfield welcome to out humble village."

Gali returned the gesture with a kind nod and a smile "It's a nice simple life you have here if you don't mind me saying so."

"Ah yes, sometimes the old ways are best, but those who do not embrace change are doomed to be left behind."

"Wise words." She said regally.

"Tell me gar, is the little one yours?" Citra asked curiously while smiling at the babe who smiled right back.

"Sort of, it's hard to explain but Gala there kinda adopted me as her father figure.

"Daddy silly, daddy is daddy." Gala said with a giggle.

"See what I mean?" he said.

The crowd laughed and once they quieted down Gar cleared his throat and said "Not to sound like a crazy person or anything, but I actually came back here because of a dream."

A dream you say? Tawaba said as he rubbed his chin "What kind of dream?" Once the changeling finished with his explanation, the chieftain said "Walk with me you two, Miss Gali the tribe will see to anything you need." He told her before walking off.

* * *

The two followed the aging chief to a hut just outside the village, Citra knew it well because it was her hut. Stopping just outside the entrance Tawaba said "Citra, I believe the spirits have spoken Gar must have the Tatau and you must be the one to give it to him."

The man then turned to Gar and said "Garfield, I know not why the spirits have sought you out, but they have and their will is not to be trifled with. It's good you came here when you did lest you anger them. Now, are you ready to receive the Tatau?"

"Sure." Gar said with a shrug before adding "I would just like to state for the record that I've been through things that make your men look like boys tatau or no."

"Of that I have no doubt your eyes they are hard, too hard for one of your age." Turning to Citra he said "I leave him in your capable hands."

The two stood there silently for a moment before Citra moved the reeds that composed the door aside and said "Won't you come in?"

Doing as she asked Gar round himself in Citra's small hut it a pot in the center of the room, on the walls were shelves filled with everything from berries to bones to strange dust on one side there was a table where a plucked chicken sat and in the corner was a hammock where she likely slept.

"Nice place very cozy I like it." He remarked before asking "Where do you want me?"

Were it anyone else Citra would think she was being mocked but she knew Gar was a very simplistic person at heart, give him food, a warm place to sleep, and some company and he was content. Which is why she smiled and replied "Thank you, just give me a minute and I'll have a place you can lay down so I can work." She replied before clearing away the chicken and scrubbing down the countertop.

"Sit please." She requested before bustling to and fro taking ingredients' and mixing them all into a bowl with some water as Gar watched.

Giving the concoction a quick mix with a wooden spoon she handed the bowl to Gar and said "Drink." Before she began mixing something else in a separate bowl.

"Is it safe?" he asked dubiously.

"For a lesser man, surely not. But you are no weakling now drink!" Citra demanded.

Shrugging Gar toasted his friend saying "To old friends and reunions." Before downing it all in one gulp.

"Eww, it tastes like-"Gar never got to finish as his body suddenly seized up leaving him unable to move, only to be caught by the older woman and placed flat out on the table.

She then threw some ground leaves into the fire and inhaled the smoke given off before saying "Now, let's see what the spirits want of me."

Turning back to the changeling she gasped as she saw his left forearm cover from the elbow joint to the back of his hand in a Tatau that glowed an ethereal blue. Turning him around on the table she cut away the sleeve of his suit so she could work and looked at the bottom of the arm to find it too was covered in markings. The Spider, Shark, and Heron were prevalent all throughout, but also shown was a flaming knife or blade of some kind, a monstrous creatures head, and at the top was a burning something surrounded by wings.

Taking up a comb made of bone and dipping it into a piece of tortoise shell full of ink, she began tapping away at the changeling's flesh and began carving the Tatau into his skin…

 **Temple of the Great Weaver Africa**

Anasi the patron god of spiders and weaver of the Web of Life, a web which allowed him to see all possible futures, had just been blindsided. For years now he had been grooming his successor Spiderman to take his place at the Center of the Web, to become the next Great Weaver…then out of left field, his carefully laid plan fell apart when suddenly the Web shifted and its place was not the person he had personally groomed to be his heir, but someone else.

'What…the…fuck just happened? Ansi thought, before he yelled out "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

 ** _"_** ** _A BETTER SUCCESSOR HAS REVEALED HIMSELF."_** a voice boomed, the voice of the Web of life itself.

"Better Successor, better than one I have spent century's hand crafting to be my successor?" Ansi asked doubtfully.

 ** _"_** ** _Weaver, thy's machinations over the boy has left thee blind to the truth. Parker was never meant to BE the Successor, but GUIDE the true Successor."_** The Web spoke.

"Truly?" Anise then looked into the future that was now being shown before saying "Well shit, look at that."

"Indeed, Parker shall be great, but the true Successor shall be greater still!" the Web proclaimed.

Cracking his neck before stretching all ten of his arms Ansei said "Well let's get started shall we?" before he began shooting golden weblines left and right growing the never complete golden web…

 **Shi'ar Empire, Planet Chandilar**

D'ken Neramani Emperor of the Shi'ar was not on the up and up, one could tell that just by looking at him. He was dark and brooding, and his eyes gleamed with both a hunger for power, and a madness of one crazy enough to do anything to obtain it.

 _'_ _I should use the M'Kraan Crystal, with its power at my fingertips nothing could stop the Shi'ar from ruling the whole galaxy!'_ He thought manically.

Suddenly a no name researcher burst into the throne room. Quickly bowing to his Emperor the man said "My Lord, I have terrible news!"

"What has your feathers all ruffled-?"

S'aron, S'aron Mordor milord. But it's the Phoenix Force, its assembling itself rapidly and flying through space!" the researcher squawked

D'ken shot up from his throne "WHAT?! Where is it heading?!

"We believe it is heading towards the Sol system, towards the only inhabited planet, Terra Tribus, otherwise known as Earth."

Sitting back down D'ken asked "When will it arrive there?"

Shaking in fear the scientist replied "Sir, by our estimates it will take roughly one solar cycle for the Phoenix to arrive on earth."

Nodding D'ken said "I see, you are to keep a close eye on the Phoenix and also put together a taskforce to find and slay its host. Tell no one what you're doing it would only spread and incite a panic. Now go, and notify me of any changes to the Phoenix or any progress made finding the host."

Bowing again the Shi'arian left. After he was gone D'ken started laughing evilly. _'Though you don't know it; you have handed me the keys to conquest, whoever you are and so, for that I'll thank you properly and give you a swift death when I come to conquer your little mud ball of a planet.'_

 **Under the sea of earth, Atlantis**

Orion aka Aquaman and his wife Namora were currently dealing with a panic stricken public in Atlantis, what could cause such an uproar in a race that ruled seventy two percent of the earth's surface? The supposed end of days. Long ago, it was foretold that after a time of peace and prosperity between themselves and the surfacers a "Great Devourer" would end their way of life forever. One of the signs of his coming was their king becoming a surface envoy, and losing his hand, both of which has happened.

Orion stared at the metal hook that was once his hand and, turning to his wife asked "What do we do Namora the people panic, and we have no way to calm and reassure them."

Namora rested her chin in her hand and said "Perhaps you should seek out this Great Devourer and defeat it? Did not the prophecy also say that the missing hand of king would also guide him to victory?"

Orion nodded this was true the prophecy was even a nursery rhyme children sing. He sung it now under his breath "In futures yet unknown, a king shall come, envoy to surface man. When all seems right, he shall rise, the Great Devourer and his harm legion. With blade in hand, the king shall lead a new race of man."

Orion nodded to himself several times before turning to Namora and saying "You're right, I need to end this threat, but how?"

"All things come in time husband, perhaps now is not that time." Namora said sagely.

Orion nodded "Perhaps not, but I hope this Great Devourer shows his face soon, I wish to be done with him quickly."

"Don't we all husband, don't we all." Namora replied.

 **Back with Gar**

The green teen felt like he'd been hit by a mac truck pushing eighty. "Shit Citra, you coulda just told me not to move ya know?"

"My apologies." Her voice came from his left "I was unsure of your pain tolerance."

Scoffing the changeling said "I was blown up by a nuclear warhead three months ago, I can handle a few pokes to the arm."

"…"

Hearing no response he looked over to see her pale and staring at him in total shock "Umm sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

Moments later she was in his personal space smiling a very, very creepy smile as her eyes flashed dangerously. "Tell me Garfield, what other life threatening dangers have you put yourself in since you've been away? She asked in a too sweet tone.

"Uhh, rain check?" he pleaded pitifully.

Shaking her head Citra replied "Not a chance now talk."

Back in the village Gali had just finished eating her seventh while cocoanut much to the villagers shock _'Wonder how Gar's Tattoo is coming along?'_

Suddenly a girlish scream was heard, causing Gali to look toward where Citra's hut stood for a moment before she teleported herself into the room where Gar was currently dodging sharp implements and jars of leeches. With a snap of her finger's everything froze in midair and Gali asked "What is going on here?"

"Citra is trying to kill be because I'm a superhero!" Gar said quickly before making his way behind the young World Eater.

"Not kill you; just permanently maim you so you can't go out and deliberately get yourself hurt anymore!" she defended before noticing everything was froze and asked Gali "How did you do that?"

"That's circular logic, it makes no sense!" Gar shouted.

 **"** **ENOUGH!"** Gali said in demanding tone. She was obeyed instantly.

Clearing her throat she locked eyes with Citra and said "I know you wish to keep him safe girl, but he's chosen his path, he's chosen to be a warrior, the most you can do for him now is support him the best you can in his endeavor."

"Girl, I'm older than you." Citra pointed out.

"Looks can be deceiving." Gali replied before taking the Changelings arm and examining his new tat. "You do good work." She complimented.

"Thank you, even I consider it my best." Citra replied.

Nodded Gali suddenly became her usual super cheerful self and said "C'mon Gar, I want you watch me eat a whole cocoanut!"

Jaw dropping Gar said "Wha-Gali you're not supposed to eat the whole thing, just the inside!"

After they were gone Citra collapsed to her knees _'What is she, what is that-that thing?! The power she displayed for just an instant…I felt it. She can't be human, she can't be. Yet…'_

 _"_ _But he's chosen his path, he's chosen to be a warrior, the most you can do for him now is support him the best you can in his endeavor."_

"She was right about that, I may not be able to stop Gar from committing stupid heroics but I can help, in my own way." She said as she began getting things off her shelves, preparing for a long night of mixing poultices and salves.

* * *

 **Chapter length: 10,400 – Date completed: 7/10/14**

* * *

 **AN: How's it goin' y'all? I'm back from the depths of the interwebs with another chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed.**

 **This Chap:** Not sure how I feel about it. To me, it was mostly a filler chap that sets up a lot of things that will be happening in the future, but there is a lemon so eh I guess its ok.

 **Gali & Gala:** The reason Gali and Gar did 'it' before he and Raven did was simply because he and Raven were together for about week tops before he blew himself up, him an Gali had technically been doing 'it' since day one for sustenance purposes for Gali…yeah that's right, Gar having SEX saved the earth in this fic…Jiraiya would be so proud! As for Galatea calling Gar Daddy? Eh I think I explained that well enough in the chap itself.

 **Far Cry 3 characters:** To those of you who have played the game you may recognize some familiar faces in this chap, if you haven't don't worry I've radically altered their history for their use in this fic.

 **Final word:** Looks like I'm going to send gar's life through a blender sometime soon huh? Aren't I evil? Ah well, a story without conflict is no story at all! Till next time everyone I would like to thank you all for reviewing and thank you in advance for your continued support. Bubbajack out! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**Apex Predator**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Diller**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Marvel, or DC comics.**

 **Ch.6: Tournament of Mad Fists pt1**

* * *

It was early the next morning, and Gar, Gali, and Gala had spent the night in the village in King Tawaba's own hut. Thankfully it was more than large enough to hold them all due to its size. After eating a breakfast of consisting of banana's and some of the left over boar meat that the villagers had cooked in a pit in honor of his return, Gar decided to walk around the village.

 _'_ _I forgot how peaceful this place was.'_ He thought as he walked through the rows of huts which were primarily made of banana trees and massive leaves or thatch roofs. The paths through the village were simply well tread earth and at the villages' center was the well, where fresh water was drawn. Letting out a contented sigh, he just stood there for a moment before he picked up a familiar scent approaching from behind. Feeling slender yet powerful arms wrap around his neck as an ample bosom pressed into his back, Gar turned his head to meet the smiling face of Galacta.

Giving her changeling a kiss on the lips when he turned towards her, she said, "Morning Gar, what are you doing up so soon, hmm?"

After giving her a return kiss of his own he replied, "Nothing Gali, just reminiscing and enjoying the peace and simplicity of the village."

Letting go of him, she replied, "Yes, this place has a certain serenity about it, it's very calm and peaceful. It makes me more determined than ever not to become like my father." She said with a bit of ferocity.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he said comfortingly, "Hey now, you've been doing great so far. Plus, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. So don't worry about it ok?"

Galacta looked into the changelings reassuring emerald eyes that shown with warmth, conviction, and most of all, love for her. She smile in turn, "Thanks, I needed that. So, what are you going to do now that you have the tatau?"

Before I answer that what's with the new look?" Gar asked while taking in her appearance.

Gali's hair was now in a loose ponytail, strands of her dark brown hair were braided and intertwined with beads made out of bone and ivory. Her outfit resembled Citra's own it consisted of a purple belly shirt made of leather that had a circular hole in it to reveal some of her bust, and she wore a leather skirt of the same color and simple sandals on her feet.

"While you were catching up with Tawaba last night, the children braided my hair, and I figured since I'm here I should blend in. When in Rome, you know? Why don't you like my new look?" she asked while pouting as her lower lip quivered slightly.

Waving his hands he quickly said "No, no that's not what I meant! You look great, really, I just never expected you to go native so quickly is all."

Shrugging Gali replied "Like I said, I like it here the people, their way of living, it appeals to me for some reason. But back to my original question not that you have your tatau what are we going to do next?"

Shrugging Gar said, "I dunno, the dream never stat-"Suddenly the changeling was hit in the face by a piece of paper being carried by the wind.

Pulling the offending piece of paper off of his face he looked at it, it was an advertisement for a fighting tournament. On the front was a man in a black and red checkered suit wearing a fedora who was pointing a white-gloved finger at him.

Underneath were words written on a ribbon saying "I want you to come and join the first ever Mad Fist Fighting Tournament. First prize is The Tesseract also known as the Cosmic Cube or the Power Cosmic that will allow its user to more or less become a God."

As Gar stared at the paper, he heard it. The sound of drumbeats that mixed Swahili chanting that translated to " ** _Fight, fight, fight! Prove yourself!"_**

He then looked at Gali who was staring at him curious "Gar is everything ok you looked somber for a moment there."

The World Eater didn't tell her beau that he had that same serious look when he told her he wanted to come here in the first place.

Handing her the flyer, he said, "This is what we're doing next."

After reading what the prize was, Galacta's jaw stiffened. Her eyes narrowing her eyes she said, "How did someone manage to get ahold of the Power Cosmic, let alone find an inanimate object able to contain it?"

Shaking his head slowly Gar replied, "I dunno, but I'm pretty sure stopping someone evil from getting their hands on this falls under provision two of our contract. So, with your permission I would like to enter this tournament and try and claim the Tess-sir-rect for myself."

Rolling her royal purple eyes and crossing her arms before glaring slightly at the changeling, Gali replied "Forget about the damn contract Gar, I think we've moved past that don't you? And I'll come to this thing not just because we'll be fighting in it, but also because I would like to meet the genius or madman who was able to contain cosmic power."

Gar gently hugged his world eater and said "You're right we're beyond the contract now, sorry for bringing it up. Oh, where does this thing start anyway?" he asked.

Holding the paper Gali looked it over and said "Let's see, says here the preliminary rounds will be taking place in Kenya in one week."

"Ah, well we should be able to get plane tickets quickly enough." Gar said.

"Or, I could just teleport us, seeing as I have plenty of access energy available." Gali pointed out.

"I don't want you to tire yourself out." Gar said worriedly.

Gali pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Pulling back so their faces were only a few inches apart, she said,"You worry too much. Besides, I have my sexy green love machine here to recharge my battery if I need it…that is unless you don't like having sex with me?"

"Wha-no I-that's not it at all! I mean, I'm not hanging around just because of the sex you're a great person too, and-and you're messing with me aren't you?" He deadpanned as he glared at her causing her to giggle and kiss him again before saying "Yeah, but you make it so easy Gar."

Once they broke apart again, she said, "I have a question Gar."

"What is it?" he asked as he went over to the well and began pulling up water via a crank.

"How come you didn't go all the way with me back at the apartment? I wouldn't have minded you know?"

Gar almost lost his grip on the crank. Finishing pulling the water up, he placed it on the lip of the well before he looked her in the eyes and said "Are you sure you wanna know? You might not like the answer." He warned.

Gali had frowned a bit before she nodded causing Gar to sigh and say, "Ok just try and keep an open mind alright? See, on this planet, ninety percent of the fauna are polygamous while the other ten percent mate for life. I have some very malleable DNA. Now, call it a feeling, but I-I have an attraction to more than one woman in my life. More than that, I just know that if I have sex, I will love them forever no matter what happens. That is part of the reason I didn't go all the way with you." He explained evenly.

Gali stared at the changeling silently for a moment before nodding and asking "So, who else is there, which one did you promise your virginity to, and is she stronger than me?"

The Green teen blinked before he shook his head like a dog and said "Ok, first off, you're not mad? And what's this about her being stronger than you or not?"

Lowering her head and shaking it, Gali enveloped the changeling in a hug squishing but not quite suffocating him between her cleavage, before she said "Silly Gar. No, I'm not mad at you for following your instincts. However-"Her grip suddenly tightened considerably. Then her tone became that of Galacta Daughter of Galactus the World Eater, as she continued, **"If you think I will allow someone weaker than myself to have you before me? Then you are wrong. This girl, whoever she is, can either prove she is more worthy than myself or stand aside and wait her turn, so says Galacta."**

Gar looked into her eyes as she spoke, and saw that they were brimming with untold amounts of cosmic power, and he thought _'You might be in for a tough fight Rae.'_

Gali then cleared her throat and to get his attention. Her eyes now back to normal she asked, "What is her name?"

"Whose?" he asked, playing dumb.

Giving the changeling a slight shake, she said in a warning tone "Garfield…"

Sigh he relented and said "For the record while she's strong, I don't think she's on your level. Then again, I've never seen her use her full power, mostly because she can't."

Gali had looked at him for a moment before she said "Explain."

Now, let it be said that Garfield considered lying…Let it also be said that he wasn't as foolish as he often acted and realized he was in the arms of someone who could easily turn him into a pulp.

This thought in mind he said "Much like how your power is connected to how well fed you are, her power is directly linked to her emotions. The more she feels, the more shit blows up. Hence, she's always kept a lid on her emotions less someone gets hurt."

Both Gali's grip and gaze softened considerably upon hearing this _'Oh that poor girl...'_

"That's right." Gar said nodding before adding "I didn't need to read your mind, it was written on your face."

Sticking her tongue out at him before letting him go, she said "You still haven't told me her name. I promise not to hurt her if that's what you're worried about." She said reassuringly.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Gar said "That was my primary concern, yes. Her name is…"

* * *

Rachel "Raven" Roth was hard at work in her CEO office at Dayton Industries. Thankfully for her, the main branch of the company was also based in NYC. What she couldn't understand was how Gar managed to not only be a hero full time, but also do all this damn paperwork!

"This is insane." She muttered as she looked at a leaning tower of paperwork in her inbox.

 _'_ _How did he manage to do both at the same time? Did he never sleep or something? I'll bet his photographic memory has something to do with it, regardless I will NEVER insult Gar's intelligence again once I see him. By Trigon, I might even apologize to him for all the times I insulted his intelligence.'_ The gray skinned empath thought.

There was a sudden knock on her door causing her to stifle a grown before she called "Come in."

In came Gar's secretary, a young man in his early twenties by the name of Daniel Evans, who was wearing a black suit red tie with messy brown hair and green eyes. In his arms, were yet more paperwork.

"Did I come at the wrong time, Miss Roth?" he asked with concern.

Shaking her head, she replied "No, of course, not Daniel. Though I've half a mind to banish this damnable mountain of paperwork to another dimension…Can I do that? Please say yes." Raven all but begged in her monotone.

Chuckling Daniel said, "While there is no law against doing such a thing Miss Roth, I don't advise it, and please, call me Soul."

Rolling her eyes, she thought _'Gar and his Otaku phase.'_

Still, she found Gar's and Daniels' story heartwarming. Daniel didn't have a real home life. His father was neglectful some would say emotionally abusive man due to his wife dying due to complications of caused him to blame his son from complications that came from his own drug abuse. Daniel, for his part, did everything in his power to get his father's approval including getting straight A's in school to the point he was actually allowed to skip a grade or two.

However, it was all for naught. It wasn't until he found himself in the Big Brother program that the two met and Daniel found the acceptance and appreciation he'd always been looking for in the green changeling. When Mento was declared persona non grata by the courts, the first thing Beast Boy did as the owner of Dayton Industries, was a track down Daniel and hire the boy as his assistant. The slightly older boy seemed more than happy to fulfill the role, and since Gar was going through his Otaku phase at the time, he gave him the nickname of Soul Evans. A name of some anime character or another.

Rolling her eyes, Raven replied "With all due respect Daniel, I would prefer to call you by the name you were born with."

"Can you at least call me Danny, or Dan then Miss Roth, I don't like Daniel." He said with a frown.

"Fine, Danny it is then. Now, what other hellish demands do the minions make of me?" she joked.

Clearing his throat, Danny placed the pile of papers on the desk and taking the one from the top of the pile with a smirk he said "I think this one will amuse you."

Picking up the document with a raised eyebrow, she scanned it and smirked. It reads:

 ** _Petition: The new CEO is hereby being requested to no longer throw members of the board into another dimension just because they say something that upsets her._**

She smirked upon reading this. On her first day in office in a board meeting, some arrogant old fogey dared insinuate the only reason she was put in charge, was because she was sleeping with the CEO…That fool was never seen again.

Suffice to say, she made a lasting impression on the board members, one that mainly said: "DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!"

Smirking at the memory, she asked in a slightly better tone "What's my schedule like today?"

"You have lunch with a Kitty Pryde, and a Miss Rogue at noon, a meeting with the board at one, and your afternoon is clear after that." He replied reading off a PDA.

 _'_ _Right, today I'm supposed to have lunch with the girls.'_ The empath thought happy at the fact she would be able to unwind a bit.

"How did Gar run things around here Danny?" Raven asked curiously.

"Logan, he was very hands on when it came to running the company. Four times a month he would go to the Jump City branch of Dayton Industries' and via conference, call contact different department heads and listen to what their concerns for a bit. Then he contacted the other people in the same office like the project administrators, the staff, he was always a big hit in the break room as it was always stocked with donuts and coffee."

Raven remembered that the changeling would disappear for a day at a time here and there. When he returned, he always said he spent the day out flying or out on the town. Someday's he'd return with a bag full of the latest comics signifying he'd spent the day at the comic store.

She now knew that wasn't, in fact, the case, and that the changeling was, in fact, running a multi-billion dollar company behind his friend's backs.

 _'_ _All those times he made Robin pay for pizza…speaking of Robin and the others, I wonder how they are doing?'_

* * *

Back at the Titan Town in Jump City things were not going so well since the absence of the changeling and the empath. Since Aqualad showed up he and Robin had become best friends, mostly due to the fact that Aqualad was a kiss ass, but it also helped that they both despised a particular green changeling.

Raven's replacement was a silver-skinned Goth girl from Brazil by the name of Antonia "Toni" Monetti that went by Argent. She had quickly bonded with both Starfire and Cyborg, but for the life of her, she couldn't stand either the fish stick or the walking traffic light. The main reason being that they were not only putting down someone who wasn't here and couldn't defend themselves, but also they were putting down someone she idolized.

Yes, although he didn't know it, Beast Boy had quite a cult following amongst minority populations in the USA and abroad. Due to his radical appearance, he was both respected and loved both adults and children all across Africa. She was fairly certain if he ever went to Japan, he would get raped at some point by the sheer amount of fangirls he had there.

 _'_ _He's the reason I got in'ta the hero biz in the first place an' now I gotta put up with 'earin him be insulted every damn day.'_ She thought.

"What a bunch a bullshit." She said to herself.

"Friend Argent, is something wrong?" a somber sounding voice asked.

Turning around, she found a concerned looking Starfire standing next to her, but Toni knew something was wrong with the girl. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, plus she was walking, something she never did if she was even remotely happy, Argent knew.

"I could ask you the same question, sumthin' wrong luv?" Argent asked, concerned.

After looking around the hall briefly, Starfire asked, "Could we perhaps speak of this in my room Friend Argent?"

The silver-skinned girl nodded "Sure thing luv, lead the way."

The two heroines soon found themselves in an all pink room that almost offended the half-alien Goth's sensibilities. Sitting on a plush bright pink bedspread, the two girls faced one another silently for a moment before the Goth asked "So, what's got you so down Luv?"

The Tamaranean was quiet for a moment before she burst into tears and threw her arms around the alien hybrid, sobbing into her shoulder.

Argent was surprised for a moment before she patted the older girls back till she calmed down. When she finally pulled away, she said, "I am the sorry for my outburst Friend Argent."

"Don't worry about it Luv, but do ya feel up ta telling me what happened now?" Argent asked kindly.

Taking a deep breath, the alien princess nodded before saying "Klorbag Aqualad did the groping of me."

"What?! Where the hell was Robin when this happened?" Argent asked as her hands were coated in a silver aura.

"He was sitting on the couch watching it happen. This has me upset the most," Starfire said beginning to tear up again before she continued, "And when I asked Robin to tell the Klorbag off, do you know what he said?"

Argent shook her head no.

"He said it was all in good fun and I should think of it as a compliment!" she said angrily.

Her hands now glowing Argent stated in a creepily sweet voice "Would you like me ta' castrate him Star?"

Seeing the alien girls confusion, she whispered what the word meant in her ear. She seemed to seriously think it over for a moment before she shook her head and said, "No Friend Argent. Do not waste your time. I doubt Klorbags Robin and Aqualad have venlucks big enough to cut off."

Chuckling darkly at the warrior princesses' joke she couldn't help but ask "How do you figure?"

"There attire does not leave much to the imagination, no?" the redhead retorted with a wicked, knowing smile on her face.

The two teenage superheroines had stared at one another for a moment before they burst into laughter.

Their giggle fit was abruptly cut off when a rapid knocking came at Starfire's door. The two had stared at the door curiously for a moment before Starfire called "Who is it?"

"It's Cy Star, can I come in?" came the clearly agitated voice of the metal titan.

"Of course friend Cyborg, please enter." She called.

Seconds later Cyborg stomped into the room grim-faced.

Concerned, Starfire asked "What is wrong Friend Cyborg? You look as if you were just forced to swallow a Tamaranean muck beetle."

"Look, I dunno about you two but I've officially had it with Boy Blunder and Deep Sea Diver acting like assholes ya'll."

"What did they do mate?" Argent asked.

Wiping a tear from his human eye, he replied "They took my baby out for a joyride, and then they totaled her."

The girls covered their mouths in shock, they knew how protective Cyborg was of 'his baby' he built her from scratch not once but twice, the second time with Raven's help. For it to be destroyed a third time and by his so-called 'teammates' no less, must've been spirit crushing.

Getting up from the bed, Agent placed a comforting hand on the metal man and asked "You gonna be alright chrome dome?"

Smirking a little bit, he said, "It'll hurt for a while, but I'll be okay-" He paused for a moment before saying "I've uh been thinking you two…"

They perked up immediately, Cyborg was never nervous, this must be something. "Yes Friend Cyborg?"

"Well, I was thinking of…" he muttered something causing Argent to say "Speak up and just spit it out mate! It's not like we're gonna kill ya for speakin' your mind ya know?"

Taking a deep breath, Cy said "I'm thinking of quitting the Titans. It hasn't been the same since BB and Rae left. Don't get me wrong Argent, you're great! But, I've had it with hair gel and fish boy talking ill of my little buddy. So, I've decided I'm heading to New York and I'm gonna find em and see if they want to form a new team."

Starfire looked downcast at this announcement and said "So you are leaving too Friend Cyborg? Is this the Rekmas?"

Shaking his head, Cy replied "Actually Star, I was wondering if you and Toni wanted to join me on my little road trip?"

In response, the Cybernetic Titan was almost crushed by the strength of the Tamaranean princess' as she happily yelled "Yes, yes, yes!"

Patting her back awkwardly, he said, "Star, I'm glad you're happy, but you're dentin' my chassis girl!"

He was promptly let go of, and apologized to by the purple clad alien. The silver-skinned Goth asked "Road trip, why not take a plane, and how we gonna get there if your car's totaled Tin Man?"

Clearing his throat, the Cyborg replied, "Look, I may not like hair gel or fish boy, but if an emergency comes up, they may need the T-ship. I don't have money for tickets for three to fly all the way to NYC…What I do have though is a Volkswagen camper from the 70's in the garage that we can use to get to New York."

"I'm assuming it's tricked out?" Argent asked she may be a superheroine, but she needed a good night's sleep damn it.

Nodding, Cy replied, "The drivers' seat doubles as a recharge table for me. In the back are some memory foam mattresses. I've fully stocked the fridge, tricked out the kitchen, and there's a thirty-two inch flat screen with surround sound, Gamestation, satellite dish with over three hundred channels, and Sirius satellite radio. Plus, it can go from zero to sixty in three seconds, is as impregnable as a tank, can store up to a years' worth of food in the undercarriage. Finally, she gets seventy-five miles to the gallon."

Argent had blinked for a moment before she whistled "Dang mate that's impressive. So, when do we leave?"

Smirking Cyborg answered "How soon can ya both pack?"

* * *

As the three Titans made their way down the interstate, leaving a note taped on the fridge door that just said, "WE QUIT!" Along with each of their names and in Toni and Starfire's case their communicators. As Cyborg drove on I-80, he saw a familiar figure holding a cardboard sign that said "NYC or Bust."

 _'_ _I should just keep drivin'.'_ He told himself before BB's popped into his head and said _'Dude, you can't just leave her out there to be picked up by some pervy trucker named Bubba or something.'_

"Damn it grass stain, even when you're not here you manage to annoy me." Cyborg muttered as he pulled the tricked out RV over to the roadside. He opened the doors to the RV just in time to hear her say "Thanks for stopping it really means a lot. I promise I won't be any trouble-Stone?"

He waved awkwardly and said "Hey Jinx."

Her usually soft pink cat-like eyes turned into stone amethyst at the sight of him and crossing her arms over her chest she said archly "What is hitchhiking illegal now? You gonna bust me for trying to leave the state _hero_?" she finished with pure venom lacing every last syllable in her tone when she called him a hero.

Cyborg had winced with his remaining eye before he said calmingly, "No, actually I was gonna ask you if you needed a ride to New York. See that's where Argent, Star, and I are headed..?"

He let the sentence hang as a question allowing her to make up her own mind for herself. Finally, she nodded narrowing her eyes and saying "Fine, since your offering. BUT-"She said pointing a pale finger at him that sparked with pink hex energy, "There is **nothing** and I mean **_nothing_** between us anymore got it?"

The cybernetically enhanced Titan winced at her tone and the grimace he was sporting made it appear as if he had swallowed sour milk as he nodded silently.

"Good." She replied curtly before stepping into the mobile home. Walking past Cyborg without looking at him, she placed her bag down in the booth that constituted kitchen seating before sitting down herself across from a surprised Argent and Starfire and saying "Sup?"

Starfire, being her usual bubbly open self, immediately took to the villainess turned traveling companion, saying, "Greetings Jinx. Are we now Friends now that you are traveling with us to the New City of York?"

Jinx was sat there silently with her mouth open as she attempted to decipher what the red-headed alien had said to her. Once she did, she replied "Um, friend might be a bit of a strong word. But as long as we're traveling together, I promise not to attack you as long as you don't do the same to me. And I won't be committing any crimes either." Jinx promised.

Slowly Starfire nodded, thinking, _'So this is an alliance of necessity. Still,'_ she mused, _'that does not mean she may not become our friend on the way down to our destination.'_

While Starfire was in thought, Argent asked, "So Luv, what makes you want ta git outta town all of the sudden?"

Narrowing her pink cat-like eyes, the hex sorceress replied "Probably the same reason you all are, those two teammates of yours."

Sighing in disgust, the alien hybrid asked, "What did they do?"

A look of distaste still on her face, Jinx replied "I was just walking down the street minding my own business right? Then; out of nowhere, tweedle dee and tweedle dum are standing in front of me, smirking, saying they were going to search me for stolen goods."

Starfire, having a feeling she knew where this was going, asked, "Then what happened Ally Jinx?"

"They pushed me into an alley and after handcuffing my hand behind my back, started feeling me up, the pervs." She spat her eyes briefly turning pink in her anger before she managed to calm herself down.

"Hmm, funny thing, that Luv, the as same thing happened to poor Star here earlier today, which is why we quit." Argent said while putting a comforting arm around the Tamaranean princess.

Jinx's eyes became sympathetic and she said "You too huh, wish I could say I was surprised but considering Robin's history…" Jinx suddenly cut herself off catching herself seemingly saying something she felt she shouldn't have.

Starfire fixed her temporary ally with an inquisitive gaze and asked "What about former Friend Robin's history Ally Jinx?"

Signing the pinkette replied "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"If she didn' wanna know she wouldn' ta asked Luv, now spill." Argent said curious to know what Argent knew about the Titan Leader that they didn't.

Jinx shrugged before saying "He hates mutants. In the year before your Tower was built, he would spend every night hunting down mutants and threatening them to get out of town. Those that refused got their shit kicked in. Eventually, those of us that refused to leave even after the beating got tired of his assholism and decided to fight back. Which lead to the foundation of HIVE as you know it."

Argent interrupted then, holding her hands up and saying, "Whoa, hang on a tic Luv. You mean ta tell me that HIVE was founded all because Robin was a mutant hater?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes and said "You heard of See-more right?" Seeing the Aussie nod, Jinx continued "He didn't always need to use that helmet you know. He just had normal eyes at one point…Then, Robin got his hands on him after he ignored his warning to get out of town. By the time, Boy Wonder was finished, Seymore was permanently blind, with a broken left tibia and right wrist. He had his eyes gouged out by a Bird-a-rang."

A heavy silence decended upon the mobil home after Jinx finished. After a moment, Cyborgs's voice called out in a near whisper showing her been paying attention all along, "What about BB? Why didn't Robin kick him out of town right away?"

Upon mentioning the changeling's name, Jinx actually smiled fondly for a moment, she then replied, "I have no idea, but it's really thanks to him that a lot of us stuck around town at all."

This caused all three Titans to blink in confusion, and Star asked "What do you mean by this Ally Jinx?"

Jinx was shocked "You mean guys don't know?"

"Know what?" Cy called curiously from the driver's seat.

Shaking her head at the sheer ignorance of the changeling's teammates Jinx explained, "BB sunk hundreds of thousands of dollars into Jump City. Opening up animal shelters, spending huge amouts of money to open specialized private practices, so people like me and other mutants can get treatment without getting discriminated against and treat any unique aliments we may get due to our unique physology, and generally just helping out the superpowered community in Jump."

Moment's later, Cyborgs steps could be heard and then he was in front of the table motioning for Jinx to scoot over.

"Umm, Metal Man, if you're here…WHOSE DRIVING THE BLOODY VAN?!" Aregent yelled.

Cleaning out his human ear to stop the ringing Argent caused, Cyborg replied "Chill girl, this thing has a built in autopilot. What, you didn't expect me to drive the whole way did you? A man's gotta eat ya'll!" he defended upon seeing the incredulous look on the Gothic Aussie's face.

Clearing his throat awkwardly Cy said "What's this you were saying about BB sinking money into Jump? He barely has enough money for the comic books he's addicted to every month, let alone enough to sink hundreds of thousands into Jump City."

Jinx merely closed her eyes and shook her head saying "You guy's lived with him for almost two years, and didn't bother to learn a thing about him did you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?! Beast Boy is our Friend." Starfire said angirly her eyes becoming a luminous green.

Unimpressed, Jinx allowed her eyes to become a glowing vibrant pink before she said "Calm down before I **_make you_** calm down princess. I may have promised not to attack you, but that doesn't go so far as me not defending myself."

Starfire shut her eyes, and when she opened them, they were her normal vibrant green color and full of remorse. "I apologize Jinx, it has been a long day, full of the stress and bad feelings. I did not mean to lash out at you."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Jinx allowed her eyes to return to normal "It's fine, I was pretty high strung after my encounter with…Anyway, Beast Boy's loaded. Don't you guys know who his adoptive parents are?"

The three Titans shook their heads and Cyborg replied "BB never talked about his folks. It's kinda an unspoken rule with us, we don't talk about our pasts."

Jinx rolled her pink cat-like eyes and decided to fill them in "Well FYI chrome dome, Beast Boy's adoptive parents are Steve and Rita Dayton…or they were, before they died in that terrorist bombing with two of their friends in some third world country." She finished solemnly.

The three Titans gained were shocked upon hearing this, but none more so than Cyborg himself.

 _'_ _BB, you coulda told me man, that's what best buds are for.'_ he thought solmnly before a Cheshire Catlike girn spread across his face.

Seeing the girls raising their eyebrows at his inapropriate grin he told them "It's just funny when ya think about it ya know? BB always came off as the most immature of us, but then we find out he's runnin' a multi-billion dollar corperation behind our backs. All thoes times he had Robin pay for things, all thoes times he asked me to build him a moped when he could've bought any vehicle he wanted." Cy said whistfully.

"A moped from you probably meant more to him because it came from you rather than something he could've bought." Jinx remarked offhandedly, "Rich people don't have many friends, just allies and enemies seeking to undermine them at every turn. The only difference between the two is your enemies try to stab you in the front, while your allies stab you back when you least expect it. Or so I've heard."

Now the Bionic Titan felt bad for never making that moped for his little green friend. _'I promise.'_ Cyborg vowed to himself _'I'm gonna make BB the best damn moped he's ever seen right after-'_

Cyborg was suddenly hit in the face with a piece of paper. ' _Right after I get this trash off my face.'_

Pulling off the piece of paper and slapping it on the table he groused "Ok, who opened the window ya'll?"

"Wasn't me mate." Argent said.

"Nor I friend Cyborg." Starfire replied.

"Jinx did your powers open a window eariler?" Cyborg asked

"…" There was no response.

Looking over at the pinkhaired villainess he saw she looked disturbed by something and asked "Jinx?"

In response she nodded down at the paper, it the image of a man in a red and black checkered suit with white gloves. Upon reading what was on the flier itself, the metal man's remaining organic eye widened in shock.

What is the matter Friend Cyborg, you look the frightened." The Tamaraniean princess noted.

The half alien brizilian nodded saying "Yeah mate, wot's got you lookin like you seen a ghost?"

In response, he turned the flier around for them to read it before asking "So, what do we do?"

"We should go ta NYC first and pick up BB and Rae then head to Kenya. The more the merrier right?" Argent replied.

"No." Starfire said in an unsusally serious tone while frowning at the paper, "I believe we should head straight for the Kenya. I have a feeling we shall meet Friends Raven and Beast Boy there."

"You sure Star?" the mechanically enhanced hero of the group asked her, only to receive a nod from the alien princess.

Upon seeing her curt nod, Cyborg turned to Jinx and said "Looks like we'll be takin' a little detour, hope your ok with that."

Leaning back in her seat the pink-haired villianess replied "I'll live, seeing as this looks like one of those 'possible end of the world' senarios." She then perked up as a thought occurred to her and added, "But how are we going to get to Kenya in this thing? We can't exactly drive there." She pointed out.

Getting up from his seat, Cy replied, "I'll just activate flight mode and change the cooridinates on the autopiolet. We should be there in a few hours."

"Wait!" Jinx said suddenly standing up and glaring at the tin man, before she said "You mean this thing could've flown to New York?"

Seeing him nod she continued, "Then why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"I was trying to be inconspicous Jinx." Cyborg said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before he headed back up front towards the driver's seat, leaving the villianess to stare at his retreating form in disbelief, thinking, _'For someone who is so smart, he can be really,_ _ **really**_ _dumb sometimes…still, I suppose I shouldn't complain. I mean, I_ _ **do**_ _get a free ride out of this after all.'_ She thought,sitting back down as the RV began a slow veritical ascent and, once it was airborne made its way towards Kenya.

* * *

A bordeline smug grin spread across the aristocratic face of an englishman wearing a red and black checkered suit. His blue eyes narrowed in glee as he saw his plan coming together. Fixing his red fedora with its tiger-stripped band across his head so that it shadowed his eyes, Mad Jim Jaspers, the worlds most powerful reality warper. With a white-gloved hand, he tapped a hawthorn cane on the ground, causing various portals to open up.

Looking into these various screens, he noted The Justice Leauge were sending in their All-Star team, The Avenger's were assembling, and Raven had gathered the X-men. From an entirely alternate universe, several very powerful fighters were making their way to their version of Kenya. In another screen a ragtag group of street urchins had just stowed away on a shipping boat headed for the dark continent. He also noted a flying RV was winging it's way towards the African country as well, at the same time a certain green changeling and his paramore were preparing to leave a certain village.

"This is gonna be good fun. A grand ole time if I do say so myself." Jim said to himself as he stroked his pencil mostache. His blue-eyes once again flicked to a certain green changeling as he thought ' _M'boy, I expect great things from you. I do hope you won't disappoint me.'_

* * *

 **Chapter length: 6,562 words Number of Pages: 14 Date completed: 1/28/17**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all, hope this week finds you all well. I have a bit of a confession to make. This is the only chapter I've managed to write for this fic since reposting. Why? Well, I started replaying Bloodborne on NG+7 and after that, everything is kind of a blur…Damn Orphan of Kos! That, combined with the fact that there are like, nine videogames are coming out within the next two months that I'm really looking forward to playing (Horizon Zero Dawn, Neir: Automata, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Nioh, Ghost Recon: Wildlands, and Mass Effect Andromeda to name a few.)**

 **This means it may take a bit longer than usual to post the next chapter. So patience please? Anyway, that's all for now, so till next chap, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


End file.
